Trahison
by Sephyasamune
Summary: Les membres du SOLDAT sont envoyés en mission avec pour ordre de protéger une équipe de techniciens quand, après une mauvaise découverte, l'ordre de repli est donné. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas qu'il ferait d'eux des fugitifs... (Cette fiction ayant été écrite il y a de cela des années, pardonnez l'imperfection de certains passages x) )
1. Chapitre 1 : Là où tout commence

**Chapitre 1 : Là où tout commence...**

La nuit était calme à Nibelheim. La lune planait haut dans le ciel, éclairant un bâtiment de la Shinra dans lequel vivaient les membres du SOLDAT. Il avait été construit à la demande de l'actuel Président afin d'héberger les troupes suite au désastre incendiaire survenu il y a cinq ans auparavant. Cet incendie avait ravagé le village entier et tué presque tous ses habitants. Rares avaient été les survivants.

Dans sa chambre, Sephiroth n'arrivait pas à dormir.

 _C'est peut-être le vent de la montagne..._

-N'importe quoi... se murmura-t-il.

Il se leva en douceur du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, observant le bleu infini de la nuit.

 _Voilà qu'il pleut, maintenant..._

Il ne la voyait pas, mais elle venait taper sur la vitre, ce qui le rendait anxieux. Et il n'y avait pas que la pluie.

 _Cette mission toute entière me fait peur..._

La veille au soir, il lui avait été demandé d'inspecter les réacteurs Mako de Midgar, ces gros engins construits par la Shinra et pour laquelle il travaillait. Un autre ordre s'ajoutait à cela : il ne devait absolument pas opérer en solon, ce qui le frustrait. Ce n'était pas que la Shinra n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais il s'avérait que c'était une mission risquée.

 _Et si je ne veux pas que survienne un incident, il vaut mieux que je couvre mes arrières..._

Il commençait à réfléchir aux personnes qui pourraient l'accompagner. De nombreux soldats se distinguaient, il n'avait que l'embarras du choix mais bien peu d'entre eux avaient son entière confiance.

 _En y réfléchissant bien, Zack et Cloud sont les meilleurs éléments..._

C'est vrai qu'ils avaient le potentiel pour participer à cette mission. Etant dans la même classe du SOLDAT, il ne connaissaient que trop bien leurs capacités. Mais il lui avait été demandé de ne choisir que quatre personnes. A l'heure actuelle, il n'en avait que deux. Il savait cependant très bien qui seraient les deux autres, mais il avait eu un désaccord avec l'un d'eux.

 _Angeal et Genesis sont d'excellents guerriers, mais Genesis est vindicatif et n'en fait qu'à sa tête, comme toujours..._

Il le savait et pourtant, quelque chose le poussait à arrêter son choix sur ces deux hommes et amis.

-Et tu pourrais peut-être aller dormir, tu ne crois pas ? soufflait-il pour lui-même.

Sa voix calme avait résonnée dans la pièce et se dispersa aussi vite qu'il avait parlé.

Quittant sa fenêtre, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, ses longs cheveux argenté retombant sur ses épaules pour terminer leur chute dans son dos. Son visage s'assombrit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans le SOLDAT, il avait peur. Peur de cette mission. Peur de l'échec.

Un bruit dans le couloir attira son attention. Ce qui le produisait s'arrêta devant sa porte.

-Sephiroth, tu dors ? murmura une voix, si bas qu'il cru ne pas l'avoir entendue.

-Non, répondit-il. Tu peux entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer la pénombre du couloir. Cloud, jeune soldat de Première Classe, tout comme lui, entrait et découvrait Sephiroth, éclairé par la lune blâfarde.

-Tu as des soucis ? s'enquit-il, inquiet.

Sephiroth soupira. Son regard d'une belle couleur vert-amande trahissait sa fatigue alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le lit, ne repoussant pas Cloud qui venait s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tu es malade ?

-Non, répondit simplement Sephiroth.

-Alors, quoi ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tu devrais dormir, la journée sera rude.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, écoutant la pluie battant toujours sur la vitre.

Cloud réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Sephiroth.

 _Ses dernières paroles m'intriguent..._

Il était rare que Sephiroth soit dans cet état, sans réaction, pensif. Ca voulait souvent dire que quelque chose le contrariait au plus haut point.

 _Je le connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que si il craque, il ne pourra pas se contrôler..._

-Tu es perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

Sephiroth le regarda. C'était comme si Cloud avait réussi à lire à travers son coeur. Pourtant, bien qu'il fut calme, celui-ci s'emballait et la tension l'assaillait suite au murmure qu'avait prononcé son camarade. Pire que la peur qu'il ressentait quelques minutes plus tôt, l'angoisse le prenait en traître, forçant ses doigts à se crisper inconsciemment sur ses draps.

-J'ai reçu des ordres venant directement du Président Shinra, commençait Sephiroth. Certains réacteurs Mako de Midgar ont été détruits par une explosion. Ma mission consiste à escorter un groupe de cinq personnes qui se chargeront de les réparer.

-A ma connaissance, seuls les réacteurs 5 et 7 sont défaillants. Bien que tu sois qualifié, tu ne peux assumer cette mission seul, contrait Cloud.

-Je le sais bien. C'est pourquoi le Président m'a demandé de faire équipe avec quatre autres membres du SOLDAT, en insistant sur le fait qu'ils devaient tous être de Première Classe.

Cloud réfléchissait à une allure dont il ne s'était pas cru capable.

 _Nous ne sommes que cinq à être de Première Classe... En excluant Sephiroth, il ne reste plus que..._

-Angeal, Genesis, Zack et moi... murmurait Cloud avant de tourner la tête vers son ami qui confirmait d'un hochement de tête. Les autres sont au courant ?

-Seulement Angeal, qui fait déjà partie des équipiers. Je lui ai de ne rien dire à Genesis mais c'était une erreur. Et toi. Quant à Zack, il n'est au courant de rien.

Parler le calmait semblait-t-il. Peu à peu, il retrouvait une certaine sérénité et la tension le désertait.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-T'en avoir parlé m'a soulagé, avouait Sephiroth.

Cloud le regardait et lui offrait un timide sourire devant ses paupières qui se fermaient à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Il devait être vraiment fatigué.

-Repose-toi, l'enjoignit Cloud avant de se lever.

Tendant la main vers la poignée de la porte, il l'ouvit sans un bruit.

-Je me charge de prévenir Zack et les autres pour toi.

-Merci...

Puis il s'endormit.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Deux nouveaux équipiers

**Chapitre 2 : Zack et Genesis, deux nouveaux équipiers**

Les ronflements se faisaient entendre dans le couloir sombre. Devant la chambre de Sephiroth, deux portes s'offraient à lui. En face, la chambre qu'il partageait avec Zack et, plus haut, dans le couloir, se trouvait celle d'Angeal et Genesis. Il décidait de commencer par eux.

Avançant d'un pas feutré sur la moquette grise, Cloud prenait garde à ne pas réveiller les autres soldats qui dormaient dans les chambres entre la sienne et celle vers laquelle il se dirigeait.

Il s'arrêtait devant la porte et l'ouvrit en douceur.

Genesis dormait, enroulé dans ses couvertures. Seule sa tête dépassait. Angeal, qui dormait dans le lit à côté, était complètement découvert. La couverture avait atterri au sol.

Cloud s'approchait de Genesis et posa sa main sur sa tête en murmurant son nom. Il devait avoir le sommeil léger car il se réveillait presque instantanément, dévoilant des yeux encore ensommeillé d'un bleu océan. Silencieusement, il l'invitait à le suive dans le couloir, ce qui leur éviterait les brimades d'Angeal.

 _Surtout qu'il n'aime pas être réveillé,_ songea Cloud.

Dans le couloir, le silence planait. Genesis émergeait peu à peu, se demandant encore pourquoi il avait été réveillé à une heure aussi tardive.

-Que se passe-t-il ? voulut-il savoir d'une petite voix.

-Tu as entendu parler de la mission qui aura lieu à Midgar ?

-J'ai eu quelques échos. C'est à propos des réacteurs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Sephiroth a reçu l'ordre d'y aller...

C'était une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Le Président n'avait quand même pas dans l'idée de l'envoyer à Midgar, seul alors qu'il n'était pas sans connaître la situation de la ville ? La destruction des deux réacteurs en avait réduit plus de la moitié à l'état de cendres.

-Il n'y arrivera pas sans aide !

La voix de Genesis avait éclatée, coupant Cloud au milieu de sa phrase. Il s'en rendit cependant compte quelques instants plus tard, lorsque ses poings s'étaient serrés comme pour frapper une chose invisible. Il avait une admiration sans bornes pour Sephiroth, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère depuis que celui-ci lui avait enseigné les rudiments du combat à l'épée. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire tandis que Sephiroth partait seul pour une mission dont il ne reviendrait probablement pas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui fit Cloud qui le ramena à la réalité. Toi aussi, tu fais partie de l'équipe de cette mission. C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu te voir.

Le regard de Genesis, bien qu'emprunt de fatigue, devint celui d'un homme calme et réfléchi. En fait, c'était celui que Cloud lui connaissait depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer. Puisque tu participes à la mission de demain, il vaut mieux que tu sois en forme. Encore une chose, le briefing de mission est annoncé pour midi. Ne sois pas en retard, tu risques de ne pas être admis.

Sur un hochement de tête, Genesis repartit dans sa chambre après avoir salué Cloud. Il rejoignit son lit et ferma les yeux. Cette nuit serait courte et la mission du lendemain allait être passionnante. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir l'excitation qui montait en lui à la seule idée de missions dangereuses., frôlant la mort de justesse pour finalement réussir à s'en sortir. Il aimait ces poussées d'adrénaline traversant ses veines.

Sur ces pensées, il se rendormit.

Cloud avait enfin rejoint sa chambre. Allongé dans son lit, il laissait voguer son esprit sur la mission de Midgar.

 _Deux réacteurs détruits... Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer..._

-Tu as tendance à trop réfléchir, marmonna une voix à ses côtés.

-Parce que tu n'es pas de ceux-là, toi ?

Cloud tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux bleus de Zack, son équipier. Celui-ci l'observait avec intensité.

-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? lui demandait Cloud.

-Depuis que tu as quitté la chambre.

Cloud ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer le plafond, les mains derrière la tête. De son point de vue, cette mission semblait compromise.

-Avons-nous la moindre chance ? hasarda Cloud, plus pour lui-même que pour Zack.

-De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrogeait ce dernier sans comprendre.

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant...

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Tu fais partie du groupe pour la mission de Midgar.

Les yeux de Zack s'écarquillaient. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette nouvelle.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? répondit Cloud sur un ton railleur.

Ils ne purent contenir leur rire. Bien qu'il se faisait tard, ils trouvaient tout de même le moyen de se provoquer. C'était leur façon à eux de se détendre.

-Vivement demain... dit Zack avant de bâiller nonchalamment, ce qui provoqua un rire étouffé de la part de son co-équipier et ami.

-Ne te moque pas !

Ce n'était pas une réflexion et Cloud le comprit, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle. Zack l'entendait glousser à travers l'oreiller lui recouvrant le visage.

-Impossible de t'arrêter quand tu pars dans ton délire...

Zack pivota de l'autre côté et tendit la main vers son portable. Découvrant l'heure, il ne put réprimer un soupir.

-Cloud...

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, la tête toujours enfouie dans l'oreiller. Il ne bougeait pas. Intrigué par ce changement soudain de comportement, Zack se leva et le rejoignit. Son lit se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Il est presque deux heures du matin, disait-il en marchant vers lui.

Toujours pas de réponse.

 _Ce qu'il est casse-pieds, parfois ! s_ oupira Zack intérieurement avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui et de remarquer que Cloud avait les bras croisés sur l'oreiller.

 _Je me demande comment il peut faire pour respirer avec ça sur la tête..._

Zack s'assit sur le rebord du lit avant de lui décroiser les bras en douceur. Comme il ne réagissait pas à ses gestes, il commençait à imaginer le pire, mais non. Lorsqu'il enlevait le coussin, les yeux de Cloud étaient clos. Il s'était endormi après son fou rire.

 _Tu es vraiment incorrigible..._

Après avoir placé le coussin sous la tête de son ami, il regagnait son lit et fermait les yeux en repensant à la mission de Midgar avant de s'endormir.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle journée débute

**Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle journée débute**

La salle de repos des Première Classe du SOLDATétait vide. Personne n'y était entré depuis la veille au soir., après le repas. Question mobilier, ce n'était pas le grand luxe : une table pour cinq et un réfrigérateur au-dessus duquel était fixé un placard. Quant à l'évier, il se trouvait face à l'entrée. De plus, il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, seul un lustre pendant du plafond éclairait la pièce.

La porte en s'ouvrit. Les cheveux ébouriffés par la nuit, Angeal s'approchait du réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit. Il avait envie d'un bol de lait.

 _Bon sang ce qu'il fait froid dans ce frigo !_

Vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt bleu dont les manches recouvraient à peine ses épaules, le froid se faisait plus mordant, si bien qu'il ne traînait pas à prendre le lait puis refermait la porte d'un coup de talon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se trouver un bol.

Ouvrant le placard au-dessus de sa tête, il tendit le bras vers un récipient en porcelaine. Enfin, il avait tout ce qui lui fallait pour déjeuner. Enfin, presque...

 _Il ne me manque plus que les petits gâteaux..._

Déposant le bol et la brique de lait sur la table, il retourna dans le placard. Au passage, son pied cognait traîtreusement dans le coin du réfrigérateur.

-Aïe ! gémissait-il, grognon.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Tu vas bien ?

La voix de Sephiroth le surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir de si bonne heure !

-Tu as vu l'heure ? Il n'est que six heures.

-Je trouve que c'est la bonne heure, répondit Sephiroth en prenant une tasse dans le placard.

Lorsqu'il marchait, ses cheveux argentés suivaient le déhanché de son dos avec une fluidité parfaite et retombaient en douceur sur le tissu noir de son tee-shirt moulant, révélant la forme musclée de son torse.

 _Il est beaucoup plus compétent que nous tous réunis..._ songeait Angeal en allant s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises qui entouraient la table.

-Il reste du café ?

Sephiroth avait une voix qui, quand il parlait, ramenait quiconque à la réalité. Angeal n'en fut pas exempté.

-Dernière étagère, à droite.

-Merci.

-Pendant que tu y es, passe-moi les petits gâteaux, grommelait Angeal.

-Tu y étais quand je suis arrivé, rétorquait Sephiroth, tendant le bras vers une boîte métallique qu'il déposait sur la table.

-Trop aimable.

Décidément, Angeal était d'une humeur exécrable et ce fut sans y prêter attention que Sephiroth prit place face à lui.

Ils étaient tous les deux autour de la table, dégustant leur petit-déjeuner. Aucun ne parlait. Sephiroth avait le visage grave. La mission qui leur avait été assignée devait se dérouler dans quelques heures après qu'ils aient été briefés.

Leur introspection fut interrompue par Cloud, accompagné de son équipier et de Genesis.

-Vous en faites une de ces têtes ! lançait Zack avec humour.

Angeal le gratifiait d'un regard noir, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'aller taquiner Sephiroth.

-Alors, beau blond ? Tu as bien dormi ?

Sephiroth ne répondit pas, préférant ignorer cette question. Cloud et Genesis se regardèrent d'un air amusé, se retenant de rire.

-Tu as faim ? demanda Genesis.

-Oui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le placard et prirent leur tasse respective avant de regagner la table. Zack, qui s'était calmé, en avait fait tout autant et s'était lui aussi assis. Il était rare qu'ils soient tous réunis et partageait leur petit-déjeuner dans la même salle et ils aimaient ça. C'était un lieu où reposaient la plupart de leurs souvenirs, surtout ceux de leur début dans le SOLDAT.

Chacun laissait ses pensées voguer jusqu'à ce que retentisse une sonnerie.

-J'y vais, déclarait Sephiroth.

Il se levait, sa chevelure suivant son mouvement pour aller déposer sa tasse dans l'évier et la rincer avant de la laisser sécher sur le plan de travail.

-Où vas-tu ? se renseignait Genesis.

-C'est la sonnerie des entraînements, l'informait Angeal en suivant Sephiroth. Vous devriez vous dépêcher, vous allez être en retard. Vous avez un quart d'heure avant la prochaine sonnerie.

Il sortait de la pièce, laissant les trois autres se regarder avec un air interloqués.

-Ils auraient pu nous prévenir qu'il y avait entraînement, aujourd'hui ! hurlait Zack.

-Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver, tempérait Genesis sur un ton calme. Allez, dépêchons.

Ce moment aurait dû empli de sérénité, toutefois celui-ci venait d'être subitement interrompu et le temps jouait à présent contre eux.

Ils n'avaient que dix minutes pour rejoindre la salle d'entraînement.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dernière révision

**Chapitre 4 : Dernière révision**

La salle d'entraînement était au sous-sol. Angeal et Sephiroth y étaient déjà bien avant leur instituteur.

-Ils vont encore être en retard, ces trois-là, raillait Angeal avant d'éclater de rire.

Sephiroth le regardait d'un air blasé sans comprendre pourquoi le fait d'être en retard provoquait un tel enthousiasme chez Angeal.

-Bonjour, messieurs ! criait une voix.

Celle de l'instituteur. Les retardataires allaient se faire réprimander. Son regard passait de Sephiroth à Angeal tandis qu'il les rejoignait d'un pas ferme et lent. Il se planta devant eux.

-Où est le reste de votre équipe ?

Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne puisse répondre, la porte automatique s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître les trois acolytes. Au même moment, la sonnerie se faisait entendre.

-On peut dire que vous avez de la chance, lançait l'instituteur.

-Excusez-nous, monsieur... balbutiait Zack en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-En place.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence, traversant l'immense salle dans laquelle résonnaient chacun de leurs pas. Sephiroth leur lançait un regard amusé en refoulant une envie irrépressible de rire. La voix de l'instituteur lui fit retrouver son calme tandis qu'ils se mettaient en rang.

-Bien, reprit-il. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous allons pouvoir débuter. Comme vous partez en mission, nous allons revoir les bases défensives.

Angeal soupira et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Un problème ?

Aucun ne répondit.

-Très bien. Commençons par former les équipes.

Un sourire transparaîssait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sortait un morceau de papier plié de sa poche arrière qu'il tendait à Sephiroth. A l'instant où ses doigts se refermaient sur ledit papier pour le déplier et le lire, il réalisait que ses équipiers l'entourait et fixaient ses yeux dans l'attente d'une réponse.

-Alors ? le pressait Genesis.

-Zack et toi. Cloud et moi et...

 _Angeal et le prof ?_

-Mais, monsieur... s'interrompait Sephiroth.

-Continue, l'encourageait l'entraîneur.

Son regard passait d'Angeal à l'instituteur pour revenir sur son équipier avant de terminer.

-Angeal et l'instituteur...

 _Décidement, ce n'est pas ma journée,_ songeait Angeal. _J'aurais mieux fait de rester couché._

Il est vrai que c'était une bonne idée mais ils étaient envoyés à Midgar. Il n'aurait pu se permettre de faire la grasse matinée.

-Bien, mes enfants. Chacun dans votre équipe et avec le sourire, s'il-vous plaît !

Cloud et Sephiroth se regardèrent, amusés.

-Le prof doit avoir bu, aujourd'hui... murmurait Sephiroth.

-Sûr, répondait le jeune SOLDAT. Allons nous mettre en place.

Ils hochèrent la tête de concert et se tournaient l'un vers l'autre, se faisant face. Un peu plus loin, Zack et Genesis en faisait autant. L'entraînement allait pouvoir commencer.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on revoit ? demandait Sephiroth en dégainant sa lame.

-Les esquives, proposait son équipier.

-Très bien.

Sephiroth se dirigeait vers Cloud en le taquinant de la pointe de son katana.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! marmonna Cloud en dégainant à son tour.

-J'aime te prendre en traître.

Il continua ainsi pendant quelques minutes, lui tournant autour, tantôt s'approchant, tantôt s'éloignant. Cependant, il se lassait rapidement et lança sa première attaque. Leurs épées s'entrechoquaient puis restèrent collées l'une à l'autre. Leur visage se touchaient presque.

Le regard de Sephiroth devint dur et intense.

-C'est parti, Cloud.

Puis, il recula d'un bond, préparant sa prochaine attaque.

-Cloud est plutôt doué pour les esquives, fit remarquer Genesis qui suivait l'affrontement des deux Première Classe d'un oeil intéressé.

Zack ne pouvait qu'opiner sur la réflexion de son camarade. D'ailleurs, Cloud était probablement le meilleur dans ce domaine.

-Ils font un tandem de choc quand ils se battent ensemble. A propos de ça, que dirais-tu de quelques manoeuvres d'attaques ?

-Volontiers.

De concert, ils amenèrent leur main à la garde de leur épée, s'apprêtant à s'entraîner.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Avoir confiance en soi

**Chapitre 5 : Avoir confiance en soi**

Angeal et l'instituteur s'étaient mis à l'écart dans un coin de la pièce. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils discutaient sans prendre garde aux yeux qui les observaient de temps à autre. Ils avaient l'air totalement absorbés par le sujet.

-Sephiroth et toi êtes les maillons de la chaîne, disait l'intituteur. Vous êtes les deux seuls qualifiés pour mener à bien la mission et assurer la survie de votre équipe.

Angeal ne trouvait rien à répondre, réflechissant aux paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Machinalement, il tournait la tête vers son équipe et surprit le regard de Genesis, lequel le détourna.

-Ils comptent tous sur vous deux, Angeal. Tu as juste besoin de motiver ceux qui n'ont pas confiance en eux.

Angeal ramena son regard vers l'instituteur. Immédiatement, ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Genesis, qui a rejoint le SOLDAT seulement deux mois auparavant.

 _Jeune et peu d'expérience sur le terrain... Il a besoin d'une carapace pour se protéger._

-Très bien.

L'instituteur hocha la tête, visiblement ravi de la réponse d'Angeal. Au même moment, la sonnerie de fin d'entraînement retentit.

La salle se vida en quelques secondes, les laissant seuls. L'instituteur avait surpris le regard d'Angeal envers Genesis, un regard empli d'amitié.

-Tu as raison d'avoir pensé à Genesis. Il aura besoin de toi durant cette mission.

Angeal acquiesça avant de saluer l'insituteur. Perdu dans ses pensées, il traversa la salle et passa la porte. Sephiroth l'y attendait. Son visage trahissait son inquiétude.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que l'on en parle ailleurs que dans les couloirs.

-Très bien. Après tout, nous avons le temps avant le briefing.

Angeal ouvrit la marche et se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur les ramenant à l'étage des chambres. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte et l'ouvrit, y entrant après avoir fait signe à Sephiroth de le suivre.

La disposition des chambres étaient la même pour tout le monde : deux lits collés au mur et une salle de bain dans laquelle se trouvaient les toilettes.

Sephiroth allait vers la fenêtre avec toujours ce même déhanché. Son visage habituellement pâle avait prit une teinte rosée dûe aux efforts qu'il avait fourni durant l'entraînement. Quant à Angeal, il s'assit sur le lit, les traits renfermés.

-Le temps est gris. On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir... murmurait Sephiroth pour lui-même avant d'entendre un soupir.

-Quand l'instituteur a décidé de former le groupe avec moi, c'était pour me parler de la mission de tout à l'heure, déclara Angeal.

Sephiroth, soudainement intéressé, se retourna et s'assit à ses côtés, dos à la fenêtre.

-Et ?

-Il m'a parlé de toi et de Genesis. Pour faire simple, il m'a dit de veiller sur lui. Il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il est encore fragile. C'est aussi à nous deux que revient le rôle d'orienter notre équipe durant cette mission.

-Je comprends bien son point de vue pour Genesis. Mais pourquoi nous ? Je dois t'avouer que ce n'est pas très clair.

-Nous sommes les deux seuls à avoir vraiment confiance en nous, l'informait Angeal. Et nous avons aussi l'expérience du terrain que les trois autres n'ont pas.

Leur regard se croisèrent puis Sephiroth baissait la tête.

 _Avoir confiance en soi, hein ?_

-Je voudrais que tu prennes la tête s'il y a besoin d'un chef d'équipe, enchaînait Angeal.

-Seulement si cela s'avère nécessaire.

Angeal accepta d'un hochement de tête avant de se lever.

-Je vais prendre une douche.

-Je vais en faire autant. Je ne me sens pas propre après cet entraînement.

Ses mots déclenchaient un rire de la part d'Angeal, ce qui eut le mérite de le détendre un peu.. Tandis qu'il riait, Sephiroth se dirigeait vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

-On se retrouve à la cafétéria ?

-D'accord, répondit Angeal.

La porte se refermait sitôt que Sephiroth eu quitté la pièce.

Sous la douche, Angeal ressassait sans cesse les mots de l'instituteur à propos de Genesis. Au fond, il ne pouvait pas se cacher le fait que c'était une mission avec plusieurs zones d'ombres. Il était un peu anxieux malgré lui.

 _Qui aurait cru que je puisse angoisser pour une mission après dix ans de carrière dans l'armée ?_

La tête en arrière, il fixait le plafond d'un oeil absent tout en laissant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps. Il imaginait le spires scénario possibles et imaginables mais il se rendit vite compte que penser de cette manière pouvait altérer son jugement lors d'un moment crucial.

Il décida d'arrêter de se torturer.

Sortant de la salle de bain enroulé dans une serviette, Angeal se dirigeait vers son armoire face à son lit. Il en sortit un uniforme bleu composé d'un pantalon et d'un débardeur en laine dont il se revêtit.

Avant de quitter sa chambre, il décida tout de même de se coiffer. Il détestait avoir les cheveux en bataille. Genesis prenait d'ailleurs souvent plaisir à s'en amuser.

Lorsqu'il fut près, il descendit à la cafétéria.


	6. Chapitre 6 : L'équipe au grand complet !

**Chapitre 6 : L'équipe au grand complet !**

La pendule de la cafétéria affichait dix heures trente.

Sephiroth avait largement le temps de prendre un thé avant le briefing. Après s'être servi au distributeur, il allait s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir, le verre à la main.

Scrutant la pièce, il se rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Le distributeur était collé au mur face à l'entrée et quelques fauteuils étaient disposés en cercle un peu plus loin.

Angeal entrait dans la pièce. Il s'était changé. A présent, il revêtait son uniforme. Quant à Sephiroth, il portait un pantalon serrant ses cuisses ainsi que sa veste aux longues manches sous laquelle se croisaient deux lanières se rejoignant sur une plaque en cuir lui recouvrant l'abdomen. Le tout en noir. Il ne portait pour ainsi dire que rarement d'autres couleurs.

-On se sent mieux après une douche, déclarait Angeal tout en se dirigeant vers le distributeur

Sephiroth le vit qui appuyait sur la touche correspondant au lait. D'après ce qu'il savait, Angeal n'aimait pas le café, disant que la caféine avait de mauvais effets sur lui.

Verre en main, il vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil se trouvant sur la gauche de son partenaire.

-Tu es moins stressé ? demandait Sephiroth.

Angeal confirma d'un hochement de tête avant de boire une gorgée.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile d'en parler. Ce serait se faire des illusions.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, chacun imaginant ce qui pourrait être dit durant le briefing. Le Président commencerait sûrement par leur présenter les lieux puis finirait par les plans techniques, comme à chaque fois.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils réfléchissaient à ça lorsque le bruit de la porte de la cafétéria se fit entendre. Le reste de l'équipe entra.

-Quelle tête d'enterrement, dit Zack en se plantant au milieu de la pièce.

-Va donc nous chercher quelque chose à boire, lançait Genesis avec humour.

-C'est marqué l'eclave des Première Classe sur mon uniforme ?!

-La guerre est déclarée... renchérit Cloud sur le seuil de la pièce.

Se dirigeant vers les fauteuils, il se saisit d'un coussin et le lança sur la tête de Zack.

-Haaaaaaaaaa ! Tu veux jouer ?!

-Viens, si tu l'oses ! ripostait Cloud en lui tirant la langue.

Zack ramassa le coussin et visa son provocateur qui esquiva pour le laisser retomber en glissant aux pieds d'Angeal. Celui-ci y donnait un coup de pied, l'envoyant s'écraser contre la tête de Genesis.

-Bon sang ! Je suis décoiffé ! criait Genesis en ramassant ce qui l'avait heurté.

-Bonjour, messieurs. Alors, c'est la fête ?

Ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir avec tout le bazar qu'ils faisaient et l'homme les avait surpris. Néanmoins, Sephiroth et Angeal se levèrent, déposant leur verre sur la table basse au centre du cercle de fauteuils. Zack et Cloud se figèrent, n'osant plus faire le moindre mouvement. Quant à Genesis, il faisait de son mieux pour cacher le coussin derrière son dos et maîtriser sa colère. Il n'en voulait pas à Angeal mais le fait d'avoir été pris pour cible l'énervait.

 _Il y a plus glorieux comme sortie de scène !_

-Je suis venu vous dire que le briefing va bientôt commencer, annonça l'homme.

Il était de grande taille, vêtu d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tirés en arrière et se réunissaient en une queue de cheval.

-Bien, monsieur, répondit Angeal.

L'homme quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus pour laisser derrière lui un silence pesant.

-Qui était-ce ? demandait Genesis, se débarrassant du coussin qu'il lançait sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

-L'adjoint du Président, Tseng, l'informa Sephiroth en reprenant son verre qu'il portait à ses lèvres. Pas très bavard mais particulièrement efficace.

-Il faisait partie des Turks , il y a quelques années avant d'être promu adjoint, ajouta Angeal.

Ce palmarès impressionna les plus jeunes. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas que cet homme était aussi important.

Sephiroth et Angeal terminaient leur verre lorsque la voix de Zack s'éleva.

-On devrait peut-être y aller. Il ne nous reste plus que quelques minutes.

-D'autant plus que la salle de conférence n'est pas à côté, ajouta Cloud.

Sur ces mots, ils quittèrent tous la salle, abandonnant les verres vides sur la table.

Sur le chemin, aucun ne parla. Ils devaient sûrement s'apprêter à affronter le briefing qui, comme c'était souvent le cas, les ennuyait à mourir. Ce serait le premier pour Genesis. Sa première mission en tant que membre du SOLDAT.

Personne n'essaya de briser le silence qui ne quittait pas la cage d'ascenseur dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à présent enfermés. Ils les amenait directement dans un long couloir au som carrelé de gris clair au bout duquel se trouvait une porte en bois de chêne qui avait dû coûter une petite fortune au Président Shinra.

Arrivés devant la porte, Zack s'avança et frappa, déserté de sa bonne humeur et du sourire enjoué qui ornait habituellement ses lèvres.

L'homme en noir leur ouvrit et les invitait à entrer sans une parole, leur laissant découvrir une vaste salle avec au centre, une grande table rectangulaire devant laquelle se trouvait un écran blanc. Rien n'était affiché pour le moment. Le Président était debout et tendit la main à chacun au fur et à mesure qu'ils entraient puis ils prirent place.

Angeal et Sephiroth se trouvaient d'un côté tandis que Genesis ainsi que Cloud et Zack, les deux inséparables, se placèrent face à eux.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient là, le briefing allait enfin commencer.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le briefing de mission

**Chapitre 7 : Le briefing de mission**

Ce moment leur parut long à tous. Cela ne faisait pas plus de quelques minutes qu'ils étaient attablé dans la salle de conférence que déjà, Zack avait la tête entre ses bras. Et le Président Shinra parlait, parlait... Ce qui l'endormait encore plus.

-Les troupes ennemies seront regroupées dans les secteurs 5 et 7 afin d'éviter les intrusions dans les réacteurs. Les combats pourront s'avérer nécessaire mais la discrétion est tout de même de mise.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Zack réfléchissait à un moyen d'entrer dans le réacteur. En fait, plus il se posait la question, plus le besoin de le demander directement montait en lui. Il se lançait, interrompant le Président dans ses explications.

-Excusez-moi, mais comment avez-vous prévu notre entrée dans les réacteurs ?

-Ce sera à vous d'aviser en fonction de la disposition de vos ennemis, répondit le Président. Ce qui m'amène donc à vous demander ceci : Avez-vous décidé d'un chef d'équipe ?

Bien qu'ils s'attendaient à cette question, Angeal et Sephiroth se regardèrent tandis que Zack relevait la tête. A chacun de ses côtés, Cloud et Genesis laissaient leur regard se perdre.

Sephiroth se rappelait de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Angeal quelques heures auparavant.

 _Je lui ai dit que je prendrais la tête du groupe si le choix se proposait... Je ne peux pas manquer à ma parole..._

Il croisa le regard du Président qui semblait l'encourager.

-Je prendrais le commandement.

Les yeux du Président se portèrent sur l'assemblée.

-Personne n'y voit d'inconvénients ?

Leur réponse fut directe. Sephiroth était le plus expérimenté en ce qui concernait les missions sur le terrain, il était donc plus à même de mener son équipe.

 _Mais cette fois, je ne connais que très peu le terrain... Comment les mener dans cet endroit si moi-même je ne peux pas m'y retrouver ?_

Comme en réponse à sa question, le Président afficha une carte des lieux et commença à leur expliquer le chemin qu'ils devraient emprunter pour aller jusqu'aux réacteurs. La carte semblait complexe mais d'après ce que pensait Sephiroth, l'endroit en lui-même n'était finalement pas si compliqué, bien qu'il n'y soit jamais allé. Au fond, cela le rassurait puisque la connaissance du terrain qui lui manquait était compensé par la carte que le Président leur montrait.

 _-_ Pour ce qui est de la technique à adopter, continuait le Président, je vous laisse le choix. Votre mission débutera à quatorze heures, ce qui vous laisse une heure pour vous retrouver devant le bâtiment. Une voitire de nos services privés passera vous prendre et vous emmènera jusqu'à la station de gare de Corel. Le train vous déposera au coeur même du réacteur se trouvant dans le secteur 5. Pour accéder à celui du secteur 7, il y a une passerelle qui relie les deux, il vous suffira d'emprunter l'ascenseur pour l'atteindre . Avez-vous des questions ?

 _-_ Oui, répondit Cloud. A quel moment saurons-nous que l'on vient nous récupérer ?

 _-_ Un hélicoptère sera dépêché dès que le chef d'équipe aura envoyé l'ordre de rappel.

Tous les regards se tournaient vers Sephiroth, lequel baissa la tête.

 _-_ Bien, conclut le Président. Le briefing est terminé. Vous pouvez disposer.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et saluèrent respectueusement le Président ainsi que Tseng avant de quitter la salle.

Dans le couloir, Zack consultait sa montre.

 _-_ Nous avons le temps de manger quelque chose.

 _-_ Ca va être chaud, relevait Genesis.

-Tu l'as dit, convint Cloud en courant devant lui après lui avoir amicalement tapé l'épaule.

Genesis le talonnait puis disparut au tournant de gauche au bout du couloir. La porte qu'il venait de pousser se refermait sans bruit. Ils empruntaient les escaliers.

-Ils vont gagner de belles acrobaties, raillait Sephiroth avant de se mettre en route, les autres à sa suite.

Debout devant l'ascenseur, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel qui amena bientôt l'engin. Les portes s'ouvraient, dévoilant son intérieur tamisé, comme une invitation à y entrer.

A l'intérieur, personne ne parla. Leur mission débuterait bientôt. Sûrement laissaient-ils l'adrénaline monter en eux. Comment ces deux idiots faisaient-ils pour être si détendus ?

 _Ils ne connaissent pas encore l'épreuve du terrain..._ songea Sephiroth. _Ce n'est plus de la simulation, les balles sont réelles... Ils ne réalisent pas l'ampleur de cette mission..._

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'ascenseur qui s'arrêtait, les déposant au rez-de-chaussée. C'était un immense hall avec une mezzanine le surplombant et qui permettait de rejoindre le self grâce aux longs escaliers sur leur droite. En haut, un couloir s'ouvrait sur une vaste salle : le réféctoire. Genesis et Cloud devaient déjà sûrement s'y trouver.

Zack ouvrit la porte et entrait. Ce lieu était simple : des piles de plateaux empliés sur des tables en inox et plus loin, des couverts se trouvant dans des boîtes en plastique. Ils prirent chacun leur plateau et leur couvert, Angeal profitant de la situation pour passer devant eux tous.

-Hé, tu m'as grugé ! s'exclama Zack.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas rêvasser, moustique, enchaînait Sephiroth.

-Tu t'y mets aussi ?!

Le jeune homme se renfrognait et rejoignit Angeal qui les attendait de l'autre côté. Sitôt qu'ils furent tous autour de lui, ils choisirent une table dans le fond du réféctoire.

-Pourquoi si loin ? grommela Zack.

-Ca suffit, brocarda Sephiroth.

La colère montait en lui, aisément identifiable par Angeal dont il était le plus proche. Celui-ci observait silencieusement la scène.

-Inutile de t'énerver, Seph', soupira Angeal. Tu ne serais pas au meilleur de tes capacités.

Dans un silence religieux, ils s'assirent. Cloud et Genesis, qui avaient suivi la scène aux côtés d'Angeal, n'osaient plus ouvrir la bouche, préférant reporter leur attention sur ce qui se trouvait dans leur assiette.

Le repas venait de commencer dans un calme apaisant.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Une révélation douloureuse

**Chapitre 8 : Une douloureuse révélation.**

Le repas se terminait dans le silence en moins de temps qu'il n'en eu fallu pour le dire. Ils avaient mangé rapidement au vu de l'heure à laquelle ils devaient se réunir devant le bâtiment. Dans quelques minutes maintenant, ils seraient partis sans avoir la certitude de revenir. Ce fut ce qui les angoissaient tous en ce moment-même. Impossible de se défaire de ce sentiment. A présent dans le hall, armés et prêts au combat, Angeal ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard vers Genesis qu'il sentait anxieux.

-Ca va aller ? s'enquit-il en le rejoignant.

-C'est ma première mission. Je ne suis pas très rassuré...

Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Sa main se posait sur le fourreau de son katana à son côté. Le contact des doigts d'Angeal sur son bras se fit doux.

-J'ai pour ordre de te protéger. Donc, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, on sera ensemble. Seulement, tu dois éviter de laisser ton côté téméraire prendre le dessus. Sinon, ce sera dur de garder un oeil sur toi.

-Merci de te charger de moi. Cette mission est risquée, j'espère seulement ne pas te gêner, répondait Genesis.

Angeal hochait la tête. Bien que Genesis soit quelqu'un de plutôt enjoué malgré son caractère calme, il lui arrivait de craquer au moment d'une mission, même pendant un entraînement. Mais cette mission était spéciale pour lui... Des larmes perlèrent sur son visage, faisant pétiller ses yeux bleus.

-Que se passe-t-il, Genesis ? Demandait Angeal d'une voix douce.

-Mes parents... Ils sont morts dans l'explosion d'un réacteur Mako... A Nibelheim... murmura-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Angeal le prit dans ses bras. Par pudeur, les autres membres de l'équipe n'approchaient pas. Depuis quelques semaines, l'homme était devenu son confident. Mieux valait qu'ils restaient seuls un moment.

-Je sais que c'est dur, mais on ne peut plus revenir sur les membres du groupe, disait Angeal. Il va falloir que tu sois fort. Ne laisse pas cette faiblesse t'envahir, sinon tu es perdu. Souviens-toi seulement que l'ennemi n'aura pas de pitié pour toi, même si tu as un genou à terre.

Comme pour lui donner sa réponse, Genesis se détachait doucement de l'étreinte de son équipier et hochait la tête, essuyant quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à s'échapper de ses yeux. Les mains d'Angeal se posaient sur ses épaules en l'observant avec un regard empli d'amitié.

-Courage.

Genesis acquiesçait d'un nouveau signe de tête en soufflant pour calmer ses émotions. En avoir parlé à Angeal l'avait rassuré.

-Je reste avec toi, proposait Angeal.

-Allons rejoindre les autres. Ils vont finir par être jaloux.

Souriants, ils retrouvaient leurs amis. Cloud et Sephiroth étaient en pleine discussion. Quant à Zack, il était assit sur un banc à proximité et attendait avec impatience que la voiture privée arrive.

 _Ils pourraient se dépêcher, quand même !_ grommela intérieurement Zack.

Son souhait fut exaucé. Dehors arrivait une voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Elle était longue avec quatre portes latérales.

-Allez, les enfants ! C'est l'heure ! Lança-il d'un ton moqueur avant de se lever et sortir dehors par la baie vitrée du bâtiment.

Les autres venaient sur ses talons, dans un silence qui laissait transparaître leur concentration. Tous pouvait la ressentir, cette tension qui les envahissaient à chacune de leurs missions auxquelles ils avaient participés. Angeal et Sephiroth, qui étaient les plus anciens membres du SOLDAT, ne connaissaient que trop bien ce sentiment. D'ailleurs, ils ne rejetaient pas cette poussée d'adrénaline qui venait s'emparer d'eux.

Dehors, la brise était fraîche malgré le soleil qui brillait. Le vent faisait voler la longue veste rouge de Genesis, révélant un pantalon en cuir noir et un haut en fines résilles de la même couleur. Deux lanières se croisaient sur sa poitrine et allaient se cacher dans son dos. Ses cheveux d'un blond foncé venaient lui caresser le visage tandis que les dernières traces de ses larmes s'effaçaient.

Deux hommes venaient leur ouvrir les portes de la voiture dans laquelle ils montèrent. L'intérieur du véhicule était simple : quatre rangées de deux fauteuils. Tous étaient en cuir.

La premièr rangée était celle du conducteur et occupée par un rouquin aux longs cheveux réunis dans la nuque par un élastique et son équipier à la peau basanée dont le maître mot devait être « silence » puisque sa voix ne se fit entendre que pour les saluer.

 _Je ne sais même pas si on peut appeler ça un salut_ , pensa Sephiroth.

Sur la deuxième rangée se trouvaient Cloud et Zack et derrière eux, Genesis et Sephiroth. Angeal avait quant à lui, préféré resté seul, occupant ainsi l'un des deux sièges de la dernière rangée.

-Vous êtes prêts ? demandait le roux.

-Oui, déclarèrent Zack et Cloud dans le même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire avant que le chauffeur ne se retourne. Zack eut un éclair de surprise dans le regard.

-Bah quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu de rouquin ? raillait le conducteur.

-Je te connais, toi ! s'écria Zack.

-Hein ? On se connait ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu !

-Tu es Reno, des Turks ! enchaînait Cloud.

-C'est fort probable, répondait Reno. Et lui, c'est Rude, mon éternel partenaire ! On est assigné à votre mission suicide.

Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Au fond, deux équipiers de plus ne pouvait être qu'un atout, ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Reno se retourna et mit la voiture en marche.

Ils partaient vers Corel.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Les Turks entrent en scène

**Chapitre 9 : Les Turks entrent en scène**

La route fut longue. Lorsque Rude se retoura, ses équipiers du moment dormaient. Ils roulaient sur une autoroute nouvellement créée qui menait directement à Corel mais le trajet était loin d'être court. Heureusement, la route était douce, ce qui leur évitait de ressentir les secousses.

 _Déjà deux heures que je roule..._ songeait Reno. _Je commence à être fatigué._

-Hey, mon pote ? Tu ne voudrais pas prendre le relais ?

-Déjà fatigué ? Feignasse rousse... raillait Rude alors que son partenaire quittait un moment la route pour le gratifier d'un regard noir. Regarde où tu roules...

Reno reporta son attention sur la route et évita de justesse un panneau de signalisation.

-Allez, gare-toi.

Le rouquin ne se le fit pas redire et garait la voiture sur un terre plein avant de descendre du véhicule. Sephiroth ouvrit un oeil, réveillé par cet arrêt. Il remarquait que les deux Turks étaient vêtus d'un costume noir mais avec quelques différences : la veste de Reno n'était pas attachée, il ne portait pas de cravate et le col de sa chemise blanche était ouvert. Rude était vêtu plus professionnellement avec sa veste fermée agrémentée de sa cravate noire qui contrastait avec sa chemise blanche au col fermé.

Il remplaçait Reno qui prit le fauteuil du passager et la voiture redémarra, inattentif à son comparse qui ouvrait la boîte à gants pour en sortir une carte routière qu'il dépliait sur ses genoux.

-Encore combien de temps ?lui demandait Rude sans quitter la route des yeux.

-Euh... Dans quel sens ça se tient, déjà ?

-Tu ne sais pas tenir une carte dans le bon sens ? Je me demande comment tu as fait pour avoir ton brevet de pilotage...

Reno aperçut le regard blasé de son équipier et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire.

-Bon, reprenons notre sérieux...

-TON sérieux, tu veux dire...

-Oui, bref..., tranchait Reno.

Observant la carte, il déterminait à quelques kilomètres près la distance qu'il leur restait à parcourir.

-A vue d'oeil, je dirais qu'on en a encore pour une bonne heure.

-Autrement dit, un peu plus d'une centaine de kilomètres, termina Rude avant de reporter son attention sur sa conduite.

Le paysage était ennuyeux : du sable à perte de vue. Il était vrai que Corel avait été dévastée suite à l'explosion d'un réacteur Mako. Les habitants avaient été contre sa construction et finalement, ils avaient eu raison mais n'ont pas été écoutés. La Shinra avait encore fait comme elle voulait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée du village où ils laissaient le véhicule derrière une colline, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Etant donné que cette région était pauvre, certains habitants ne se seraient sûrement pas gênés pour la leur voler.

-Enfin dehors ! fit Zack en s'étirant.

C'est vrai, ils avaient dormi tout le long du trajet. Il paraissait donc normal qu'ils soient engourdis. Même Reno avait fini par sombrer.

Descendant les uns après les autres, ils contemplèrent le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Ce n'étaient pas des maisons mais des tentes qui s'éparpillaient un peu partout dans le village. Le seul bâtiment digne de ce nom était la gare, qui d'après Rude devait se trouver à l'Est du village et qu'ils apercevaient perchés au sommet de leur colline. Elle permettait probablement de faire vivre les habitants grâce à des revenus obtenus en vendant des billets.

-Le train ne va pas nous attendre éternellement, annonçait Reno.

Sephiroth se retournait et croisait son regard océan.

-On y va, dit-il simplement avant de descendre le flanc de la colline.

Angeal le suivait, accompagné de Genesis. Au bas de la colline, la voix de Sephiroth se fit entendre.

-Cloud ! Zack !

Ils descendirent immédiatement, craignant de l'énerver s'ils restaient trop longtemps à observer le paysage. De nouveau réunis, ils reprirent le chemin, leurs pieds frottant le sable à chacun de leurs pas.

-Il fait chaud... soupirait Reno en ouvrant un peu plus sa chemise.

Personne ne lui répondait mais suite à sa remarque, ils constatèrent, où plutôt ressentaient que le vent était tombé et ce fut dans cette chaleur qu'ils atteignirent le village.

Ce qu'ils y découvraient les choqua. Ils étaient tout près et la vision qui leur était donnée d'observer n'était plus la même. Ils n'avaient pas vu les tentes calcinées ainsi que la misère dans laquelle vivaient ces gens. Il leur était impossible de détacher leurs regards de ce spectacle. Sephiroth sentit son coeur se serrer.

 _Pourquoi doivent-ils vivre dans de telles conditions ? Que fait la société pour eux...?_

A ses côtés, Angeal le regardait et comprenait très bien ce qui rendait son ami aussi pensif.

-Arrête de te torturer, tu te fais du mal...

Sephiroth ne le regardait pas, mais il avait entendu. Angeal avait raison, il se faisait mal rien qu'en regardant ce paysage. Finalement, il détournait les yeux et considérait ses équipiers visiblement dans le même état que lui. La voix d'Angeal qui fixait Rude, le ramena à la réalité.

-Tu as bien dit que la gare était vers l'Est ?

-Oui, répondait le Turk. Il faut prendre ce chemin.

Il désignait un chemin de terre où traînaient quelques gravats ci et là. La gare n'était plus très loin.

-Ne traînons pas, déclara Angeal avant de prendre la tête du groupe.

Cette phrase dite d'un ton glacial les fit sortir de leur léthargie. Voyant leur camarade s'éloigner, ils se hâtèrent de le rattraper.

Rude fermait la marche.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Vers Midgar

**Chapitre 10 : Vers Midgar**

Le bâtiment était petit pour une gare.

Des soldats en uniforme bleu bloquaient l'accès.

 _Ils n'appartiennent pas à l'élite du SOLDAT..._ songeait Reno.

Il fit part de ses soupçons à Cloud qui était resté à ses côtés durant tout le trajet. Ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres, de l'entrée de Cloud dans l'élite, ce qui avait passionné Reno et les avait vraisemblablement rapprochés.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils nous laisseront passer si ils ne font pas partie de l'élite. Ils sont formés de la même manière que nous, murmurait Cloud.

-Sephiroth leur enverra une petite correction bien sentie, raillait Reno.

Ce fut sur ce ton joyeux qu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée. Les yeux des soldats se posèrent sur eux, ce qui les embarrassaient.

-Il y a un problème ? demandait Angeal.

-Vous êtes du SOLDAT ? s'enquit l'un des deux militaires.

Ce devait probablement être le chef de section, d'où son uniforme rouge. Il s'approchait.

-Nous sommes en mission. Nous prenons le train en partance de Corel à destination du réacteur Mako du secteur 5, l'informait Angeal.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ? Vous êtes bien trop jeunes !

Sephiroth s'approchait à son tour, son katana bien assuré dans la main.

-Avons-nous l'air d'être trop jeunes, à votre avis ?

Le soldat ne répliqua pas, se contentant de se retourner et de faire un signe à l'autre soldat.

-Laissez-les passer. C'est l'illustre Sephiroth.

A cet ordre, les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant l'intérieur de la gare. De nouveau le soldat se retourna et observait le groupe avant d'enfin concéder à leur accorder le droit d'entrer.

Le hall de gare était simple. Quelques bancs se trouvaient sur leur droite et un distributeur de boissons sur leur gauche.

-Je vais chercher un thé, annonçait Sephiroth.

-Mais, on a juste l'argent pour les billets aller-retour du train, objecta Reno.

Sephiroth haussait les épaules, se dirigeant vers le distributeurs lorsque Reno le vit sortir des pièces de monnaie de sa poche qu'il mit dans l'appareil. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour qu'une canette en tombe qu'il ramassait pour ensuite rejoindre ses équipiers. A son retour, il ne put que remarquer les regards blasés de ses partenaires.

-Quoi ? s'enquit Sephiroth.

-« Illustre Sephiroth » hein ? se moquait Cloud.

-Tu as dis quelque chose ?

Cloud se tut instantanément, redoutant que l'ambiance ne se ternisse.

-Continuons ! lança Zack.

Tous rejoignaient son avis. Il était inutile de perdre du temps dans de telles futilités.

Ils arrivèrent donc sur le quai de gare où ils compostaient les billets qu'ils venaient d'acheter avant de monter dans le train qui venait seulement d'arriver. L'intérieur était modeste : les sièges étaient en tissu bleu gonflés de mousse.

Sephiroth choisit une place près de la fenêtre, prétextant que le côté couloir le rendait malade. Une excuse qui provoquait des rires moqueurs de la part de ses camarades. Genesis s'installait à ses côtés tandis que Zack et Cloud prenaient les sièges opposés à la rangée qu'occupaient ses deux amis. Quant à Reno et Rude, ils préféraient se reposer et s'étaient par conséquent, séparés sur les rangées devançant celles de leurs équipiers provisoires.

Angeal avait, comme à son habitude, décidé de rester seul et s'était affalé sur les deux sièges de sa rangée.

Le train démarrait en douceur, sans secousse, puis une voix féminine se fit entendre.

-Bienvenue sur les lignes de Corel ! Il est quinze heures trente. Nous arriverons en gare de Midgar à seize heures et quinze minutes. Nous vous souhaitons bon voyage !

-Ouais, c'est ça... murmurait Reno, à demi-endormi.

Il était vraiment fatigué. Sa dernière nuit avait été blanche. Il avait eu beau s'allonger et fermer les yeux, il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Lorsqu'il avait apprit la veille que Rude et lui feraient partie de l'équipe de Sephiroth, la surprise avait été grande.

Il repensait aux objectifs de sa mission : Ils devaient escorter les techniciens et assurer la victoire de l'équipe.

Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit.

Le train roulait depuis un moment maintenant. Genesis avait appuyé sa tête sur l'épaule de Sephiroth. Cloud en avait fait autant, s'appuyant sur Zack. Angeal aussi dormait. Pour qu'il soit dans cet état profond de sommeil, il fallait qu'il soit très fatigué. Après tout, dimanche était déjà là. Ils n'avaient pas eu leur permission hebdomadaire et la semaine avait été difficile. Ils s'étaient entraînés hardemment durant leur temps libre, ce qui les avait beaucoup épuisés. Entre les entraînements et les cours tactiques, ils n'en pouvaient plus. Heureusement qu'il leur était permis de dormir et qu'ainsi, ils récupéraient, même un peu.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Le réacteur du Secteur 5

**Chapitre 11 : Le réacteur du secteur 5**

Ils furent réveillés par le sifflement du train qui annonçait son arrivée en gare. Au travers des fenêtres, le paysage défilait et Zack observait pensivement par-delà l'une d'elle.

 _Ca y est... C'est le moment..._

Chacun l'imitait, considérant les environs. Pour l'instant, ils ne voyaient que des murs construits en briques.

Le contrôleur vint les voir, les tirant de leurs pensées.

-Messieurs, nous sommes arrivés, dit-il simplement avant que la porte ne coulisse, laissant passer un air froid.

Ils se levèrent des confortables sièges et sortirent sur le quai. Reno s'étirait nonchalamment, lui valant une tape derrière la tête de son partenaire.

-Aïe, tu m'as fait mal !

-Mon pauvre chéri, tu es en sucre, le taquinait Genesis qui devinait l'amusement de Rude lorsque ses yeux croisaient les siens.

-Ca suffit, les interrompit Angeal en tendant le bras vers un groupe d'hommes sur le quai. Ce sont les réparateurs. Un peu de tenue.

L'un d'eux, ayant certainement entendu la dispute entre les deux Turks, s'avançait.

-Nous sommes les réparateurs. Nous devons être escortés par les membres du SOLDAT.

-C'est nous ! claironna Zack d'un ton joyeux. Je m'appelle Zack et lui, c'est notre chef, l'« Illustre Sephiroth » !

Sephiroth le foudroyait du regard tandis que le vent balayait ses longs cheveux argentés dans son dos. Dans le même temps, il dépassait les réparateurs.

-Où vas-tu ? lui demandait Genesis.

-Accomplir notre mission, répliquait froidement Sephiroth avant de disparaître à travers une entrée plus loin sur la gauche.

De cette entrée, une lumière jaune en émanait.

-Allons-y, déclarait Cloud. Ne laissons pas Sephiroth seul.

Ils se mirent donc en route, accompagnés de leurs collègues.

Ils avaient dépassé une myriade de système de sécurité que Sephiroth avait vite mis hors d'état de nuire d'un coup de poing bien placé. C'était ainsi qu'ils étaient arrivés sur une passerelle reliant le bâtiment en lui-même et le réacteur.

Sephiroth les y attendait.

-Vous avez traîné, lâchait-il.

Reno se sentit soudainement pris de colère. Il ne fallait pas se demander pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas se faire rabattre ainsi par les autres. Il fit un pas avant de se sentir happé par l'arrière. Tournant la tête, il s'aperçut que Rude le retenait, ce qui le poussait à gesticuler davantage.

-Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien, soupirait son partenaire tandis qu'Angeal rejoignait Sephiroth, Genesis sur ses talons.

-Remettons-nous en route, dit simplement Angeal.

Sur son ordre, l'équipe traversait la passerelle et atteignit aisément l'entrée du réacteur. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte fermée, sûrement celle qui donnait à l'intérieur.

Sephiroth se retourna et regardait son équipe.

-Angeal et moi partons voir ce qui se cache derrière cette porte. Quant à vous, montez la garde et veillez sur les réparateurs. Compris ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous d'un hochement de tête puis leurs deux camarades disparurent derrière la battant que Sephiroth venait d'ouvrir. Ils n'eurent que le temps de voir une fumée verte sortir de la pièce avant qu'elle ne se referme.

La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer était d'une taille tout à fait normale. La fumée verte qui s'échappait provenait d'un immense tube détruit en son centre.

-Ca... commençait Angeal. Ils ne nous l'ont pas dit au briefing...

Sephiroth l'observait un moment avant de suivre son regard. Il comprit en une fraction de seconde ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

 _C'est une fuite de Mako... Quand je disais que cette mission me faisait peur..._

-Les techniciens ne peuvent pas entrer ici sans protection, ajoutait-il.

-Il faut que nous sortions aussi avant d'être asphyxiés.

Sans perdre une seconde, ils quittèrent la pièce envahie de Mako.

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'éxterieur, ils avaient retrouvé un air qui leur permettait de respirer convenablement. Ils étaient habitués à recevoir des doses de Mako mais pas autant en une seule fois. Leur corps ne le supporterait de toute façon pas.

De nouveau réunis, ils expliquèrent le problème aux techniciens qui pénétrèrent dans la salle après s'être équipés de combinaisons de protection que chacun avait dans un sac à dos qu'ils transportait.

Angeal avait tenu à les accompagner non sans s'être à son tour protégé d'un masque que l'un des hommes lui avait fourni.

Ouvrant la porte, il rebroussait chemin.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Pris entre deux feux

**Chapitre 12 : Pris entre deux feux**

Le reste de l'équipe attendait le retour d'Angeal. Ils s'inquiétaient un peu, surtout après ce que Sephiroth leur avait raconté sur sa petite excursion.

-C'est dingue, cette mission, murmura Reno.

Les autres approuvaient. Ils savaient que le Mako était nocif mais ils ne s'imaginaient pas à ce que ça le soit à ce point. D'ailleurs, les plus jeunes venaient de le comprendre et tournaient leur tête vers Sephiroth.

Zack remarqua qu'il avait pâli et que sa poitrine se soulevait difficilement.

 _Ce n'est pas bon signe, ça..._ songeait-il avant de le rejoindre.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Sephiroth acquiesçait d'un signe de tête mais Zack n'en fut pas convaincu. Se saisissant du poignet de son camarade, il vérifiait son pouls et le relâchait quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ca va, je te dis.

-N'en sois pas si sûr. C'est tout de même du Mako à l'état pur.

-Est-ce qu'il peut en mourir ? s'enquit Cloud qui venait de s'approcher, Genesis sur ses talons.

Le regard de Zack se fit sérieux.

-Pas si il est soigné avant que le Mako n'affaiblisse totalement son corps. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter. Il faut juste qu'il reprenne un peu d'air frais.

Il fut néanmoins interrompu dans ses explications par un groupe de soldats qui traversaient la passerelle.

-C'est eux ! Tuez-les ! criait l'un d'entre eux.

Sur son ordre, ils se ruaient en dégainant leurs armes sur la personne la plus procheet se préparèrent à attaquer. Ils visaient Genesis dont le regard ne se détachait pas de Sephiroth. Une manoeuvre que Zack avait saisit. Violemment, il poussait Genesis sur le côté et contrait l'attaque du soldat de son épée.

Cloud se précipiait à ses côtés afin de le soutenir. Ils en éliminèrent ainsi deux sur la dizaine qui continuait d'arriver.

Dans les bras de Sephiroth, Genesis était encore un peu sonné. Il lui avait évité de faire une chute qui lui aurait sûrement fait mal.

-Pas de blessures ? demandait Sephiroth.

-Je ne crois pas.

Il se détachait de l'étreinte de son camarade avant de tourner la tête vers Zack et Cloud qui avaient du mal à venir à bout des soldats qui les assaillaient. Puis rapidement, une lumière blanche les enveloppa et un soldat commençait à psalmodier un chant.

-Angeal ! hurlait Zack avant de voir Genesis s'avancer sur la zone de combat.

Sephiroth le suivait.

Dans la salle du réacteur, aucun bruit ne parvenait. Angeal observait l'endroit avec plus d'attention, à l'abri des toxines Mako derrière son masque à oxygène. Il put ainsi découvrir l'origine de l'explosion : un des tuyaux était percé et avait fait exploser le réservoir de Mako, ce qui expliquait la fuite.

 _Voilà pourquoi il y a tant de Mako..._

-Angeal !

La voix de Zack. Elle lui parvenait depuis l'autre côté de la porte et lui semblait être un cri de détresse.

 _Que se passe-t-il, bon sang ?!_

Il entendait les épées s'entrechoquer et ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. La manière dont Zack l'avait appelé ne présageait rien de bon.

 _Je dois intervenir._

-Vous pourrez vous en sortir ? demandait Angeal.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas pour nous. Allez aider vos équipiers, répondit l'un des techniciens.

Il n'était pas nécessaire de le lui répéter. Pour lui, ses amis valaient davantage que n'importe quelle mission, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais ouvertement.

Il sortit donc de la pièce en enlevant son masque et dégainait son épée.

Ce qu'il vit le paralysa. Sur la passerelle se trouvait un gigantesque scorpion rouge dont le dard s'abattait sur elle avec une puissante effarante. A chacun de ses coups, des éclats de ferraille s'éparpillaient en tout sens. L'un d'eux virait droit sur Genesis.

-Argh !

-Genesis !

Angeal se précipitait à ses côtés pour le protéger. C'était la promesse qu'il s'était faite. Evidemment, les autres n'en savaient rien, il l'avait gardée bien enfouie en lui. C'était décidé : son corps servirait de bouclier à Genesis puisque celui-ci ne pouvait plus se battre au vu de l'état de son épaule. Angeal y voyait le sang couler en abondance, même à travers sa veste rouge ainsi qu'un morceau de ferraille y étant profondément enfoncé.

-Retire-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il en se plaçant devant lui.

Il fut heureux de voir que son camarade éxecutait l'ordre sans poser de questions. Il aurait ordinairement contré afin de ne pas obéir mais pas aujourd'hui. Cette fois, c'était différent. Il n'était pas en mesure de contester un ordre.

A contre-coeur, Genesis allait s'acculer à la porte menant à la salle du réacteur. Il se sentait inutile. C'était son premier vrai combat et il se faisait blesser.

 _Je ne sers vraiment à rien..._

Cette phrase, il la connaissait par coeur. Il l'avait tant entendue durant son enfance que cela l'avait marqué. De la venait son côté pessimiste. Les enfants de sa classe avaient été tellement antipathiques envers lui. Repenser à cela au milieu du combat... Ca ne lui servirait à rien sinon qu'à s'attrister davantage.

Sortant de ses pensées, il fixait de ses yeux presque clos ses équipiers menant cette bataille acharnée. Celui dans lequel il venait d'échouer... Puis sa tête se mit à tourner. Les sons qu'il perçevait se perdaient au fur et à mesure qu'il les entendait et il glissa contre la porte.

Effondré au sol, il ne voyait rien d'autre que le noir.


	13. Chapitre 13 : L'abandon de la mission

**Chapitre 13 : L'abandon de la mission**

Le combat continuait. Angeal et Cloud détournaient l'attention de leur assaillant tandis que Sephiroth et Zack psalmodiait une incantation.

Le scorpion semblait ne pas vouloir abandonner si facilement et lançait un autre assaut qui fut une nouvelle fois contré.

-Dépêche-toi un peu, Zack, lançait Angeal.

-Entrave !

Le sort paralysa les pattes de la bête. A présent, elle ne pouvait qu'observer ce que lui réservaient ses adversaires. Tandis que les deux Turks la distrayait, les membres du SOLDAT se regroupèrent derrière Sephiroth qui n'avait pas bougé depuis un petit moment, si concentré que rien autour de lui ne semblait l'atteindre.

-SuperNova !

La puissance du sort dévasta les rambardes de la passerelle et mit un terme au combat contre le scorpion qui chutait et disparu dans le vide en poussant un infernal cri de rage.

Le cri résonnant encore dans ses oreilles, Sephiroth tombait à genoux, épuisé. Il retrouvait difficilement son souffle. Le sort l'avait totalement drainé de ses forces. Rapidement, Reno le rejoignait et posait une main sur son épaule.

-Et bien, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses te fatiguer aussi vite ! Railla-t-il.

Sephiroth ne répondit pas, il n'en avait pas le coeur. Ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus lorsqu'il sentit la main de Cloud effleurer son front.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant que Cloud ne prenne son bras et le passe autour de son cou.

-Reno, viens m'aider.

-C'est bon, soupira celui-ci.

Il reproduisit les mouvements de son camarade et ils se levèrent.

Sephiroth tenait à peine sur ses jambes, observant les alentours, les yeux presque clos. Malgré tout, son regard se posait sur Rude.

-Où est Genesis ?

-Angeal s'occupe de lui, répondit le Turk.

Il ne posa pas davantage de questions. Il se rappelait très bien ce qui s'était passé. Ces images revenaient en bribes dans son esprit.

-J'ai besoin d'aide, déclara Angeal.

Reno et Cloud tournaient la tête dans le même mouvement et aperçurent Genesis dans ses bras. Il était inconscient.

Rude se dirigeait vers lui et l'aidait à placer le jeune homme sur le dos du SOLDAT.

-Et les techniciens ? On en fait quoi ? demandait Reno.

-Il n'y a rien à faire. C'est irréparable, annonça le chef des techniciens.

Ils venaient de sortir de la salle des réacteurs. La porte se refermait derrière eux en provoquant une petite poussée de Mako.

-En gros... Ca va péter ?

-Ne traînons pas... murmurait Sephiroth.

-On abandonne la mission ? voulut savoir Angeal, derrière lui.

Sephiroth acquiesçait d'un signe de tête avant de se remettre en route. Ils venaient de traverser la passerelle et avaient emprunté le chemin de droite, donnant sur une sortie secrète seulement connue des Turks et des membres de Première Classe du SOLDAT.

-Okay, on va défoncer ce mur ! lança Reno avec humour. Remplace-moi, mon pote !

Son ami ne jugea pas utile de rétorquer. Il était habitué au caractère de Reno. Il ne se le fit pas redire et allait soutenir Sephiroth.

Reno se dirigeait quant à lui vers le mur d'un pas joyeux, trop heureux de pouvoir y donner un immense coup de matraque qu'il n'avait sûrement pas oublié de charger de magie foudroyante. Le mur se brisait en un millier d'éclats et un vent froid en sortait.

-Ils sont là ! Pas de quartiers ! hurlait une voix derrière eux.

Des rafales de balles retentirent, éliminant tous les techniciens sans qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'enfuir. Les balles sifflants à leurs oreilles suffirent à leur donner des ailes.

-Ne vous arrêtez pas ! criait Angeal.

Suivant son ordre, ils dépassèrent le trou qu'ils venaient de créer avant que Reno ne fasse volte-face. Il allait les affronter.

-Tu es dingue ! s'exclama Zack.

-Peut-être bien mais ça vous permettra de partir, rétorquait-il.

Il n'avait pas tord et ils en étaient tous conscients mais ça revenaient au fait qu'il se sacrifiait.

-Okay, le suicidaire... Je vais t'assister... murmurait Zack.

Il fit demi-tour et rejoignit Reno. Sans se retourner, il s'adressait à ses camarades.

-Occupez-vous d'eux...

Il parlait bien évidemment de Sephiroth et Genesis. Il voulait de tout son être qu'ils soient soignés et le fait de savoir qu'il partait certainement vers la mort sans les revoir en pleine forme lui serrait le coeur.

 _C'est le destin..._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le P-Mako

**Chapitre 14 : Le P-Mako**

Le combat faisait rage entre Zack, Reno et les soldats. Les rafales de balles pleuvaient, leur coupant ainsi toute retraite sans leur laisser la moindre opportunité d'approcher sans en recevoir une. Leurs ennemis étaient décidément tenaces. Ils ne laisseraient pas sans sortir comme si de rien n'était.

Cachés de part et d'autre de la brèche, ils se regardaient.

-T'as pas un plan B, par hasard ? demandait Reno.

-Pas plus que toi !

Dans un soupir, Zack releva la tête vers le plafond.

-Okay, les dés sont lancés.

Il se détacha du mur et fit un pas. Sa voix s'élevait dans un chant tandis que son corps s'entourait d'une lumière blanche étincelante. De son côté, Reno surveillait leurs assaillants et une petite rafale de balles se faisait entendre à chaque fois que sa tête se trouvait dans leur champ de vision.

-Et merde ! Ils veulent vraiment m'éclater la cervelle !

Se plaquant contre le mur, il reporta son attention sur Zack dont la lumière blanche l'entourant s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Il avait terminé de psalmodier son incantation et se montra à ses assaillants avant de déclencher sa magie.

-Foudre !

Plusieurs éclairs s'abattirent sur la passerelle et vinrent frapper les militaires. Tous s'effondrèrent, probablement morts d'arrêts cardiaques.

-T'es du genre radical, toi ! Raillait Reno.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Allons les rejoindre.

-Pas si vite ! hurlait une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, stupéfaits. Reno avait pâli. Il sentait la peur l'envahir. Ses yeux avaient du mal à lui restituer les images qu'ils enregistraient.

A ses côtés, Zack était dans le même état que lui, blanc et paralysé. Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait. Cependant, un unique mot lui vint à l'esprit.

 _Un P-Mako raté..._

Il connaissait l'existence de ces P-Mako autrefois humains, mais ils avaient été soumis à d'importantes doses de Mako. A trop forte dose, ce produit pouvait transformer un humain en monstre.

La chose avançait vers eux d'un pas chancelant. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences : cette créature était bien plus rapide qu'elle ne le laissait supposer. Ils la regardaient lorsque la voix d'Angeal les ramena à la réalité.

-Ne restez pas là !

Il se précipita vers eux et les bouscula violemment, les faisant heurter le sol tandis qu'une épine de la taille d'un bras arrivait droit sur eux. Angeal se plaçait devant eux pour les protéger.

-Angeal, non !

Zack se releva aussi vite qu'il le put et tendit sa main à Reno avant de se ruer aux côtés de son ami qui venait de s'effondrer. L'épine avait transpercé sa poitrine.

-Comment cette bestiole a fait un truc pareil ?! s'indigna Reno.

-C'est un P-Mako... murmurait Angeal dans un murmure.

Il était vraiment mal en point. En plus d'être blessé, il semblait à Zack que son ami éprouvait une grande difficulté à respirer.

-Il faut que vous partiez...

-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, ripostait Zack avec détermination. Aide-moi, Reno.

Ils saisirent les bras de leur camarade et les passa autour de leur cou. Ce mouvement lui arracha un cri de douleur tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la créature.

Dehors , la lumière crue les aveugla, bien que ne soit pas la lumière du soleil. Ils ne savaient pas si la créature les avaient suivi mais ils pressèrent tout de même le pas. C'était une impasse, du moins, ça le paraissait avant que Reno ne découvre une plaque d'égout.

-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, là... dit-il avant de l'ouvrir.

Une échelle. Il fallait donc passer par là mais Angeal risquait de souffrir comme jamais. Et puis, descendre, oui, mais pas avec une épine plantée dans la poitrine.

-Surveille l'entrée, dit Zack à Reno.

Il ne se le fit pas redire. Le moment était plutôt mal choisi pour contester un ordre même si il venait d'une personne hiérarchiquement inférieure à lui. Il se plaçait donc dans le passagequ'ils venaient de franchir. Derrière lui, la voix de Zack s'élevait.

-Je vais te retirer ça. Ca va te faire mal mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Désolé...

Angeal acquiesçait d'un signe de tête avant d'être allongé sur le côté. La main de son ami montait sur lui jusqu'à l'endroit de sa blessure avec une grande douceur.

 _Ce n'est pas beau,_ songeait Zack.

Posant une main sur l'épine et l'autre sur son épaule, il tira sèchement afin de lui éviter de souffrir trop longtemps. Angeal hurlait de douleur avant de se sentir faiblir.

-Dites, les mecs, intervint Reno en se retournant. On devrait peut-être y aller. Notre copain déboule...

Zack le regardait. Il avait raison, ils avaient de la compagnie. Mieux valait ne pas traîner dans le coin. Sans perdre une seconde, il mit à grand peine Angeal sur son dos et ils descendirent par l'échelle. Reno avait ensuite replacé la plaque afin d'empêcher la créature de les suivre avant de fermer la marche.


	15. Chapitre 15 : Les égouts du Secteur 5

**Chapitre 15 : Les égouts du Secteur 5**

Ils arrivèrent dans un lieu sinistre : les égouts du Secteur 5, situés directement sous le réacteur.

-Ca pue, lâchait Reno.

-Ferme-la, soupirait Rude.

Reno se renfrognait. Il n'aimait vraiment pas se faire ainsi rabrouer par son partenaire. Néanmoins, il oubliait bien vite cette remarque et considérait les alentours : Des murs de briques et un seul canal rempli d'eau leur arrivant aux mollets. Heureusement, il y avait un rebord qui leur permettait de s'asseoir.

-Ces égouts mènent dans les taudis du Secteur 5. De là-bas, on pourra prendre un train pour le Secteur 7 et quitter Midgar, déclara Sephiroth.

-Pour aller où ? Nous avons abandonné cette mission, nous sommes considérés comme déserteurs, lui répondit Cloud. Et puis, nous devons trouver un hôpital...

-Pourquoi ne pas rester à Midgar ? le coupait Reno. Je doute que le Président lance un avis de recherche.

-Sortons d'abord d'ici, tranchait Sephiroth.

Il se levait avec l'aide de Cloud. Quant aux deux Turks, ils supportèrent Angeal et Zack prit Genesis, toujours inconscient sur son dos.

Les égouts étaient à sens unique. L'eau abondait dans ce lieu et ralentissait chacun de leurs pas. Il était donc difficile d'avancer. Personne ne parlait. Après tout, la mission avait été un échec et cette situation ne pouvait que laisser leur moral au plus bas.

Sephiroth ne pensait qu'à ça. Il en était même obsédé. Lui qui n'aimait pas l'échec, il venait d'en essuyer un.

 _Le Président... Il savait ce qui nous attendait ici... et pourtant..._

Pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité à les y envoyer. A cet instant, il sentit la colère monter en lui, ne demandant qu'à être expulsée mais il réalisait aussitôt que ça ne servirait ç rien. De toute façon, ses équipiers devaient sûrement éprouver le même sentiment.

-Comment te sens-tu ? lui demandait Cloud.

-Faible... Je déteste être un fardeau...

Cloud ne répondit pas bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Ce n'était pas Sephiroth, lui qui détestait tant montrer ses faiblesses. Ne serait-ce que les évoquer l'énervait alors pourquoi lui en parlait-il soudainement si ouvertement ? Il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état.

 _Autant que je me souvienne, c'est la première fois que je le vois si faible..._

-J'ai mal aux pieds !

Evidemment, c'était Reno.

-L'échelle qui termine ce tunnel est juste au bout de ce tournant, lui répondit Zack. Elle nous amène dans le cimetière des trains du Secteur 7.

Le silence retombait. Seul se faisait entendre le bruit de leurs pas frappant l'eau et la difficile respiration d'Angeal, lequel luttait pour ne pas se laisser abandonner au sol. Le cimetière des trains... Le simple fait d'évoquer ce cimetière leur provoquait des sueurs froides. Personne n'ignorait l'existence de ce lieu réputé pour avoir provoqué d'innombrables accidents de trains, notamment durant l'invasion de Midgar, une cinquantaine d'années plus tôt. D'ailleurs, l'endroit en témoignait de lui-même.

Tandis qu'ils repensaient aux nombreux désastres dont ils avaient entendu parler, Rude leur fit remarquer qu'ils était arrivés au bout du tunnel évoqué par Zack questions instants auparavant.

-Je n'en peux plus... murmurait Angeal.

-Accroche-toi... l'encourageait Cloud, derrière lui. C'est presque fini.

Il ne répondit pas, ne pensant qu'à une chose : s'asseoir dans un coin et ne plus bouger, mais le sang coulant sur sa poitrine le forçait à continuer. Il n'était pas de ceux qui s'allongeaient pour attendre leur heure. Non, ce n'était pas lui.

-Je vais voir ce qui se passe là-haut, annonçait Reno avant de poser un pied sur l'échelon le plus bas.

L'échelle était longue, mais il en avait le haut en peu de temps. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Seule la plaque se soulevant brisait ce silence. Il venait d'atteindre la sortie donnant dans le cimetière.

Dehors, le vent était frais, comme l'ambiance d'ailleurs. Le paysage était plutôt démoralisant : des trains à perte de vue, complètement détruits dû aux carambolages provoqués par les déraillements. Lorsqu'il les vit, Reno ne put s'empêcher de penser aux personnes ayant trouvé la mort dans ce lieu. Il y avait tout de même mieux pour mourir...

 _L'ambiance est morbide..._

Il le pensait de tout son être. S'il devait mourir, ce ne serait certainement pas ici. Allez, ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Reprenant ses esprits, il se penchait au-dessus de la sortie des égouts.

-R.A.S ! Vous pouvez monter.

Puis, il reportait son attention sur le paysage. Bien qu'il ne put détourner le regard, il entendait parfaitement ses équipiers discuter d'un ordre de passage. Il fut décrété que les plus faibles passeraient les premiers. Sephiroth ouvrait donc la marche suivi par Cloud qui le soutiendrait dans un éventuel moment de faiblesse. Pour Angeal, les choses se compliquaient. Ils allaient devoir le soutenir à plusieurs. Cloud allait devoir redescendre.

Tandis qu'il pensait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Sephiroth le rejoignait déjà. Bien qu'épuisé, il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher, mais son corps le trahissait. Le voyant arriver, Reno lui tendit sa main et l'aidait à monter. Quant à Cloud, il sortit seulement la tête par l'ouverture.

-Je redescends aider Angeal.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Le cimetière des trains

**Chapitre 16 : Le cimetière des trains**

Les pas de Cloud résonnaient sur l'échelle. Tandis qu'il descendait, ses pensées se perdaient : la mission, l'assaut dont ils avaient été victimes et la mort des techniciens...

 _Je ne risque pas d'oublier cette première mission ! Je ne regrette pas d'être venu !_

Il reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il toucha à nouveau le sol lorsqu'une question lui vint subitement en tête.

-Vous croyez que les soldats nous ont suivi ?

-Aucune chance, répondit Zack. Je m'en suis chargé.

Il gardait cependant pour lui le fait qu'un P-Mako se soit évadé. Il était inutile de l'effrayer.

Cloud le regardait un moment avant de se diriger vers Angeal. De la main, il repoussait quelques unes de ses mèches noires lui tombant sur le visage. Il s'avérait que plus le temps passait, plus il semblait fatigué. D'ailleurs, Cloud s'en rendit rapidement compte.

-Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais il va falloir que tu nous aides, d'accord ? Rude, allons-y.

Tout en voyant le jeune homme se diriger vers le pied de l'échelle, le Turk confirma d'un hochement de tête. Il ne pouvait que contenir ce sentiment qui montait en lui, une sorte d'admiration. Cloud était le plus jeune de l'équipe et se montrait des plus attentionné envers ses camarades dans un moment où la situation n'étatit pas des plus joyeuses.

-Seph'...

Angeal, toujours appuyé sur Rude. Sa voix le tirait de ses pensées et il réalisa que chaque seconde perdue pouvait leur être fatal. Il rejoignit donc Cloud.

-Alors, mon pote ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Criait Reno d'en haut.

Rude soupirait intérieurement. Il ne trouvait pas l'utilité de répondre, jugeant parfois que le silence restait plus éloquent.

Sans plus s'occuper de Reno, ils s'organisèrent pour la montée.

Arrivé en haut, Angeal n'en fut que trop heureux. L'odeur émanant des égoûts étaient horrible, un véritable supplice. De plus, la montée avait été rude. Sa blessure l'avait fait atrocement souffrir. Elle continuait toujours de lui lancer, ce qui, par moment, lui provoquait des vertiges. Heureusement pour lui, Cloud avait insisté pour l'asseoir, ce qui lui éviterait une probable chute douloureuse. D'ailleurs, la chaleur des mains de son ami le réconfortait. Il pouvait donc se reposer dans ses bras en attendant que Zack et Genesis arrivent.

Un rêve... Ce devait être un rêve. Son village, ses amis, sa famille... Tout avait disparu dans les flammes. Angeal se revit, alors enfant, hurlant de douleur comme si le coeur lui était arraché. Cette vision l'avait hanté et hantait encore son sommeil ponctué de cauchemars. Et cet homme qui le retenait... Ses larmes coulaient et la main de l'homme lui serrant le poignet l'enchaînait...

De ses yeux d'enfants, il avait assisté à la destruction de Nibelheim...

Puis, les images se succédaient dans son esprit : les flammes, les craquements de bois, les cris des habitants et les pas de soldats à la recherche d'éventuels survivants. Ensuite, tout s'accélérait : le défilement de ses souvenirs, les battements affolés de son coeur, son souffle. Tout s'emballait.

-NON !

Dans un sursaut, Angeal ouvrait ses yeux bleus baignés de larmes. Il avait donc réellement pleuré... Néanmoins, il refusait ce sentiment en portant sa main à son visage.

-Je ne vais pas me moquer, disait une voix à ses côtés. Je sais respecter la douleur de mes équipiers...

Il avait reconnu sa voix. Zack avait donc tout vu et le cri qu'il venait de pousser avait sûrement eu de quoi le rendre sourd. En ce moment de faiblesse, il se sentait honteux. Se dévoiler ainsi alors qu'il se devait de montrer l'exemple... Reprenant son courage, il enlevait les mains de son visage et considérait la pièce : un plafond blanc éclairé au néon et deux couchettes. Il était allongé sur l'une d'elle. L'autre à sa gauche était occupée par Genesis dont le torse était nu. Un bandage recouvrait son épaule meurtrie et entourait le haut de sa poitrine.

Tournant la tête vers Zack, Angeal sentit des goutelettes de sueur glisser sur son visage.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Toujours dans le cimetière des trains, répondit Zack. Tu t'es évanoui dans les bras de Cloud à la sortie des égouts. Nous vous avons transportés ici.

-Et Sephiroth ?

-Il va beaucoup mieux, rassure-toi. Genesis est lui aussi tiré d'affaire, tout comme toi.

-Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire. Je me suis fait du souci et j'ai manqué à ma promesse...

Zack ne comprit pas de quoi il voulait parler. Une promesse ? Il n'en avait rien su.

 _Mais peut-être que ça ne concerne qu'eux. Si c'est le cas, je n'ai pas à lui poser la question._

-Ai-je dormi longtemps ? lui demandait Angeal, dont la voix le tirait de ses pensées.

-Environ huit heures. Et je commence à avoir faim. C'est que ça creuse de veiller sur toi ! Fit gaiement Zack, gratifié par un sourire de la part du Première Classe. Au fait, Seph' a trouvé une sacrée réserve de petits gâteaux !

Les petits gâteaux... Une arme imparable !

-D'accord, tu as gagné. Où est mon haut ?

-A tes pieds.

Angeal lui adressait un petit sourire et se redressait avant d'attraper son haut en laine bleue qu'il enfilait. Il remarquait dans le même temps que sa blessure avait été pansée avec le plus grand soin.

Quittant sa couchette, il suivit Zack qui s'éloignait déjà un peu plus loin dans le wagon.


	17. Chapitre 17 : Un souvenir blessant

**Chapitre 17 : Un souvenir blessant**

Ils venaient de rejoindre leurs amis alors que Sephiroth et Cloud triaient les derniers paquets de gâteaux, assis sur une banquette près de la fenêtre.

-Cookies au chocolat, ça t'intéresse ? demandait Sephiroth à Angeal.

-Evidemment.

Le regard de Sephiroth se fit soudain tranchant puis redevint celui de l'homme calme qu'il était avant de lui envoyer le paquet.

-Merci, dit simplement Angeal.

-Au fait, comment va Genesis ? s'enquit Cloud.

Personne ne répondit. La raison ? Ils entendaient des pleurs. Silencieusement, ils se regardaient, comprenant rapidement qu'il s'agissait de leur ami. Angeal sentait son coeur se serrer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir échoué à deux reprises. D'une part, la mission avait été un incroyable fiasco et d'autre part, Genesis avait été blessé. Pour cela, il s'en voulait terriblement.

-Je vais voir, annonçait Zack en parlant d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Comme s'il comprenait l'état d'esprit d'Angeal, il posait sa main sur son épaule avant de disparaître à la vue de ses équipiers.

Adossés à la carcasse du train dans lequel ils avaient trouvés refuge, Reno et Rude observaient le ciel étoilé.

-Je ne pensais pas que le Président nous enverrait tous au casse-pipe... commençait Reno.

-On s'est tous fait avoir...

-Ouais...

Puis le calme retomba. Le vent se levait, effleurant les cheveux roux de Reno. Ils ne voulaient plus parler, trouvant que cette délicate brise qui soufflait leur serait d'une meilleure compagnie. Et de toute façon, parler ? Mais de quoi ? Evoquer les souvenirs de cette mission ne les aideraient pas à aller de l'avant. Il était donc préférable de se taire. Rude brisait pourtant ce silence.

-A ton avis... reprit Rude. Tu crois que Tseng va bien ?

-Je ne sais pas... En tout cas, on le récupère et on file notre démission, décrétait Reno. Allez, on rentre. Il commence à faire froid.

Ils se levèrent et Rude ouvrit la porte du train se trouvant derrière lui. Ils y entrèrent et sitôt qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, la refermèrent aussitôt.

-Vous avez faim ? demandait Reno.

Son partenaire acquiesçait d'un signe de tête avant de passer devant lui afin de rejoindre Cloud et Sephiroth qu'il aperçevait un peu plus loin. Sur le chemin, il consultait sa montre : vingt et une heure trente.

-J'ai la dalle... grommelait Reno, derrière lui.

Rude ne releva pas, jugeant préférable de prendre sur lui afin de ne pas le gratifier d'une remarque cinglante qu'il aurait sûrement regretter.

 _Toujours en train de se plaindre..._ soupirait-il intérieurement.

Il était vrai que Reno pouvait être agaçant par moment, mais c'était son camarade et ils s'entendaient bien malgré les apparences. Il retrouvait cependant ce même agacement dans les yeux émeraude de Sephiroth qui avait relevé les yeux vers lui.

 _Voilà qu'il a faim..._ songeait-il.

Reno n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots et disait souvent tout haut ce qu'il pensait, au désarroi de son partenaire, bien que quelques fois, il était dans le tort. Rude lui en avait d'ailleurs déjà fait la remarque alors qu'ils étaient dans les quartiers de la Shinra. Il devait vraiment apprendre à se taire.

Sur ses réflexions, ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du Général, installé auprès de Cloud. Les deux hommes étaient restés dans le train et avaient été rejoint par Angeal qui avait prit place au côté de Sephiroth. Reno put constater qu'il allait bien, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, mais il n'avait toujours aucune précision concernant Genesis.

Tandis qu'il s'affalait sur l'une des banquettes latérales, Rude posait sa main sur l'épaule de Cloud.

-Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Nous avons terminé, l'informait le jeune homme. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre Zack et Genesis.

Sans un mot de plus, le Turk tournait les talons et rejoignait Reno, dorénavant somnolant.

A l'arrière du wagon, Genesis pleurait. Il s'était réveillé, incapable de se rappeler les événements qui ont succédés à son inconscience. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, ce fut avoir pensé à ses parents. Ses larmes passaient à travers ses fines mains, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La douleur était trop intense.

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés mais il ne bougeait pas pour autant. Cependant, ses pleurs se calmaient tandis qu'une main chaude se posait délicatement sur sa poitrine.

-Genesis...

Zack. C'était lui. Il en était certain. Ses mains quittèrent son visage et révélèrent des yeux bleus larmoyants. Ils pétillaient à la lueur du néon éclairant le wagon.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demandait Zack en s'asseyant sur la couchette.

-Ce n'est rien... Ca passera tout seul...

-C'est à propos de la mission, hein ? Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Angeal avant le départ.

Son regard se fit soudain lointain, comme déconnecté de ce monde pour aller s'enfuir là où il ne pourrait l'atteindre.

-Mes parents... C'était le même genre de mission qui leur avait été confié. Ils devaient se rendre à Gongaga pour une simple mission d'inspection suite à un rapport qu'avait rédigé le maire du village. Sur place, ils avaient constaté que le réacteur était défaillant. Il fallait donc envoyer une équipe de scientifiques pour corriger le problème. Puis, ils ont prit le chemin du retour mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de quitter les lieux... Ils sont morts dans cette explosion... J'ai pu échapper à la mort grâce à vous tous, mais mes parents n'ont pas eu cette même chance... J'aurais dû mourir, moi aussi...


	18. Chapitre 18 : L'ambiance revient !

**Chapitre 18 : L'ambiance revient !**

Zack l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Son récit lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle. Il comprenait mieux sa souffrance et aussi le fait qu'il ait tant besoin de gaïeté. Si jeune, et il avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert. Peu importe ce qu'il dirait ou ferait, cette blessure serait à jamais indélébile. Son coeur en était marqué.

-Ecoute-moi, commençait Zack. Je n'ai peut-être pas les bons mots pour te réconforter mais tu ne dois pas te laisser aller. Je sais que je suis mal placé pour te dire ça, parce que je ne l'ai pas vécu peut-être que ça va te paraître égoïste de ma part mais... Je ne veux pas que tu meures... J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup trop de mes amis au combat...

Le visage de Zack s'assombrit. Ses yeux laissaient passer des larmes naissantes qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de refouler. Genesis en fut troublé, mais bizarrement, elles ne coulaient pas, retenues par une grande volonté.

Avec douceur, il posait sa main sur la sienne restée sur sa poitrine tandis que son regard se faisait intense.

-Promis, murmurait Genesis. Je ne mourrais pas...

Zack releva lentement la tête. Leurs regards se croisaient et il esquissait un petit sourire avant de sentir son ami serrer sa main.

-Allons les rejoindre.

Zack hochait la tête puis se levait. Genesis l'imitait en s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Il semblait avoir du mal au vu de sa blessure qui n'avait pas encore cicatrisée.

-J'ai faim... marmonnait Reno depuis l'avant.

Il l'avait dit d'une façon si suppliante qu'au fond de lui, Zack sentit monter une folle envie de rire, cependant, il se ravisait alors qu'il tendait sa main à Genesis. Reno était vraiment un jeune homme qui ne cachait pas ses émotions... du moins lorsqu'il avait l'estomac dans les talons !

A ses côtés, Genesis le regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il n'avait sans doute pas entendu Reno, mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

-Tu risques d'avoir froid. Le train n'a pas de chauffage. Il vaudrait mieux que tu remettes ton sweet.

Ah oui... Il était torse-nu. Il se doutait bien qu'il avait été nécessaire de lui ôter son haut pour le panser. D'ailleurs, il l'aperçevait au pied de la couchette. Il allait donc le chercher et l'enfilait aussitôt.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers l'avant.

Sephiroth et Cloud avaient terminé le triage des paquets et étaient à présent collés l'un à l'autre, les bras de Sephiroth passant autour de la taille de Cloud dont la tête reposait sur sa poitrine. Ils semblaient dormir profondément. Quant à Angeal, assis à leurs côtés, il était en train de grignoter les cookies que lui avait donné Sephiroth quelques instants plus tôt.

Les voyant arriver, il détournait le regard, ne disant rien, cherchant à fuir les yeux de Genesis qui, finalement, vinrent se poser sur ses deux amis endormis, laissant échapper un sourire. Ils étaient si mignons.

 _Sephiroth a tellement changé..._

C'était vrai qu'il avait changé. Ne serait-ce que peu de temps auparavant, il n'aurait jamais serré personne dans ses bras.

-On est au complet ! lança Zack.

Sa voix tirait Genesis de ses pensées tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir aux côtés d'Angeal. Quant à Zack, il se dirigeait sans plus attendre vers Reno, un sourire aux coins des lèvres avant de se pencher au-dessus de lui.

-Allez ! Pousse-toi un peu de là, moustique roux !

Reno ouvrit un oeil, émergeant peu à peu de sa somnolence tandis qu'il comprenait ce qui venait de lui être dit. A côté, Rude ne put retenir un rire alors que son camarade, toujours allongé, se relevait aussi vite que la foudre s'abattant sur un arbre. Il était à présent debout sur la banquette, toisant Zack de toute sa hauteur en serrant les poings.

-DE QUOI ?! s'indignait Reno.

-Du calme, minou ! T'es censé être un moustique, je te rappelle ! Bzzz, bzzz ! le provoquait Zack, faisant de grands signes avec ses mains comme il imitait des ailes.

-Redis-ça pour voir !

-T'es trop tendu, mec !

Alors que le rouge montait aux joues de Reno, Angeal lui fit signe de se taire.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je me taire ?! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un misérable soldat !

-La ferme ! lançait Angeal, agacé. Cloud et Sephiroth dorment, ne le vois-tu donc pas ?

Puis ce fut le silence quelques instants. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Rude contenait une envie irrépressible de rire face au comportement enfantin de Reno. Il réussit cependant à se calmer, bien que péniblement.

-Pourquoi tout ce bazar ? murmurait une voix derrière eux.

La voix de Sephiroth. Ils avaient donc réussi à le réveiller... Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement dû à la clarté de la lumière. Il ne bougeait pas, de peur de réveiller Cloud mais son regard se posait tout de même sur les deux perturbateurs.

-Zack et Reno veulent en venir aux poings... l'informait Angeal.

Cette déclaration suffit à les faire tenir tranquilles puis Reno descendit de la banquette, vexé, tandis que Sephiroth interceptait son regard tout en esquissant un sourire.

-Tu veux des gâteaux ?

-Donne !

La réaction de Reno avait été immédiate. Dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur de joie, comme un enfant à qui on donnait des bonbons.

-Allons manger, décrétait Sephiroth.

Dans son sommeil, Cloud sentait une main. Une main chaude et rassurante qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il la connaissait, la ressentait à travers son esprit. Puis il entendit son nom, répété sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Sephiroth était là et il regardait d'un oeil attendrissant, une main posée sur ses côtes. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé.

-On peut manger, maintenant ? s'enquit Reno, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Reno, toujours lui... Ils n'avaient donc aucun moment de tranquillité. Il fallait toujours qu'il la ramène. A cet instant, Sephiroth prit conscience d'une chose : Cloud était dans ses bras.

Il sentit une profonde gêne et se dégageait aussitôt avant de tourner son regard vers le rouquin.

-Nous le devons, répliquait-il en se levant.

Les autres l'avaient imité et ils se réunirent tous au centre du train, chacun choisissant parmi le maigre choix de gâteaux ce qu'il désirait manger. Loin d'être aussi copieux qu'un repas complet mais ils tiendraient malgré tout quelques heures.

-Du chocolat ! braillait Reno en saisissant un paquet.

-Tais-toi et mange, lui renvoyait Rude, ce qui ne manquait pas de ramener le calme.

Le silence se fit à nouveau maître des lieux et ce fut sur cette saute d'humeur que le repas, s'ils pouvaient appeler cela ainsi, allait commencer.


	19. Chapitre 19 : La décision

**Chapitre 19 : La décision**

La nuit tombait tandis que le vent se levait et jouait avec la pluie qui venait taper contre les vitres et glisser en fines gouttelettes sur la carcasse du train. En plus de cette pluie, les lumières éclairant le wagon se reflétaient sur les rails, ce qui rendait le paysage encore plus angoissant. Ils le sentaient, en eux, cette sensation d'être épiés. Cela les mettait mal à l'aise, ce qui les poussait à surveiller ce qui briserait ce silence, redoutant... Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils redoutaient, cependant, ils savaient qu'aucun d'entre eux ne désirait rester ici.

 _Même le moustique roux s'est calmé..._ songea Zack.

Oui, il était tranquille pour une fois. Personne n'avait rien eu à lui reprocher. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que le repas avait été aussi calme.

-Que fait-on, maintenant ? demandait Cloud, en regardant Sephiroth.

Le regard du jeune homme était intense, ce qui le gênait sensiblement mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il était le chef et il était donc normal que cette question lui soit directement adressée mais là, il n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner. Il était perdu entre son désir ardent de quitter Midgar pour aller se réfugier il ne savait où. Ou bien aider les deux Turks qui les accompagnaient à retrouver Tseng dans le bâtiment Shinra de Nibelheim.

 _De toute façon, l'un comme l'autre... Nos deux chemins mènent à une seule route..._

-Reno, commençait-il. Je t'accompagne à Nibelheim.

Ses équipiers restèrent interloqués. Retourner à Nibelheim ? Pourquoi faire ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! protestait Genesis. Tu vas te faire tuer !

Genesis avait réagi immédiatement et brutalement, un détail que Sephiroth n'avait pas manqué de relever. Quittant son siège, il rejoignit le jeune homme, quelques pas plus loin. Comme pour le rassurer, il posait ses mains sur ses épaules en s'agenouillant à ses côtés, son regard émeraude posé dans les iris bleus de son ami pour l'observer avec intensité tandis qu'il cherchait à dissimuler les perles qui menaçaient de s'échapper du coin de ses paupières closes.

-Ne te cache pas... murmurait Sephiroth, croisant furtivement son regard.

-Idiot...

Pour toute réponse, Sephiroth esquissait un sourire. Il comprenait très bien la réaction de son camarade, lui-même ayant eu de mauvaises réactions lors de sa première mission, seulement là, tout était bien différent de ce qu'il avait vécu. Ils étaient certainement poursuivis, et probablement considérer comme des traîtres envers le Président. Il y avait donc vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Je viens aussi, annonçait Angeal. Et il est inutile de discuter, je crois que tout le monde est décidé.

Le Général ne répliquait rien. Il n'y en avait aucune utilité. Il savait depuis longtemps que lorsqu'Angeal prenait une décision, elle était souvent irré regard se posait sur Cloud, dont les yeux soutenaient les siens avec une intensité qui lui était encore inconnue quelques heures plus tôt. Visiblement, cette expérience avait permit au jeune homme de grandir.

 _Alors, toi aussi... Tu es décidé ?_

Comme en réponse à sa question intérieure, Cloud avait hoché la tête et avait esquissé un timide sourire.

-Je suis décidé, Sephiroth. Je n'abandonnerais pas.

-Nous partons demain dès l'aube, tranchait-il. Bonne nuit.

Sans un mot de plus, il se relevait, se retournait et allait se coucher sur l'une des couchettes à l'arrière du wagon.

L'épuisement l'avait submergé rapidement si bien qu'il ne s'était pas senti partir. Avant de s'endormir, Sephiroth avait repensé aux récents événements s'étant dernièrement produits. Leur mission, ce scorpion géant rouge, la façon dont Angeal avait été blessé et aussi... la décision de Cloud. Ce qui le tracassait le plus. Le regard qu'ils s'étaient échangé en avait dit beaucoup. Cloud ne flancherait pas, peu importe les arguments qu'il avancerait. Sa volonté était inébranlable.

Une autre chose l'inquiétait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas le fait qu'un P-Mako ait été libéré.

 _C'est l'élément obscur de toute cette histoire..._

Plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait. Tout cela le fatiguait. Leur journée avait été éprouvante.

Ce fut sur ces dernières pensées qu'il s'endormit.

A l'avant du train, Cloud et Rude s'étaient retrouvés seuls, assis sur les banquettes et délaissés par les autres qui avaient décidé d'aller se reposer dès l'instant où ils avaient vu Sephiroth partir.

Dehors, la nuit était bien avancée et la lune planait haut dans le ciel. Ce fut en la regardant que Cloud se rendit compte qu'une journée entière venait de s'écouler.

-Sephiroth pensait que cette mission serait un désastre... Il n'avait pas eu tort, murmurait Cloud pour lui-même.

-Hmm, marmonnait Rude. Peut-être qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer. Après tout, c'est le plus expérimenté des membres du SOLDAT. Il ne pouvait qu'être au courant de la situation.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été dans la confidence. Autrement, il n'aurait jamais accepté de se joindre à cette mission. Je le connais depuis longtemps. Je sais de quoi je parle.

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes. Aucun n'osait le rompre, chacun réfléchissant à ce que l'autre avait dit.

Dans le fond, le Turk avait peut-être raison. Mais comment Sephiroth aurait-il pu prévoir les événements coup pour coup ? L'espace d'un instant, Cloud doutait avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucunement lieu de le faire.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demandait finalement Cloud.

-Minuit passée, répondait Rude.

-Allons dormir, nous aussi.

Rude acquiesçait puis s'allongeait sur la banquette qu'il occupait. Il fermait aussitôt les yeux, semblant sombrer rapidement. Cloud émit un petit soupir. Lui aussi se sentait soudainement épuisé. Se calant contre le dossier le long duquel il s'étendit, le jeune homme s'endormit.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Vers Nibelheim

**Chapitre 20 : Vers Nibelheim**

La nuit avait été courte, ils en avaient fait les frais.

Ce matin-là, ils s'étaient réveillés fatigués. Certes moins que la veille et bien qu'ils se soient reposés, leur épuisement ne s'était pas effacé pour autant.

A l'avant du wagon, Cloud dormait encore lorsque les membres ayant dormi à l'arrière arrivèrent.

-J'ai faim, grommelait Reno.

-Tais-toi, moustique, renvoyait Zack, la voix rendue rocailleuse par le sommeil.

-Je ne suis pas un moustique !

-Silence ! hurlait Angeal. Cloud et Genesis dorment encore.

Le calme retomba quasi instantanément tandis que chacun prenait place sur les banquettes. Ce que Sephiroth refusait, préférant se diriger vers Cloud, plongé dans un profond sommeil.

-Pourquoi vas-tu le réveiller ? demandait Zack.

-Nous avons perdu assez de temps, déclarait Sephiroth. Angeal, réveille Genesis.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine, répondait une petite voix à l'arrière du wagon. Je suis là.

Sephiroth tournait un instant la tête vers lui, non surpris de découvrir un regard encore ensommeillé. Il avançait vers eux, les traits tirés.

 _Comme chacun de nous..._ songeait-il.

Il reportait son attention sur Cloud qu'il s'efforçait de réveiller en le secouant avec la plus grande délicatesse. Revenir à la réalité fut un difficile moment pour le jeune soldat qui ouvrait enfin les yeux sur un regard océan. Ses iris encore quelque peu lointaines croisaient celles de Sephiroth.

-On y va, dit-il simplement.

Cloud se leva et rejoignit Zack ainsi que Genesis qui l'attendait près de la sortie. Le vent matinal qui se dégageait de la porte ouverte était frais, achevant de le réveiller.

-Salut ! lançait Zack.

Genesis le saluait également puis ils sortirent. Le paysage restait le même... Le cimetière des trains.

-C'est vraiment morbide... murmurait Reno, comme si il craignait de parler trop fort.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas s'éterniser ici, répondait Angeal.

Suivant Sephiroth qui commençait à s'éloigner, le groupe se mit en marche, traversant des rails détruits et des trains éventrés. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas longtemps à marcher pour atteindre la gare à l'autre bout du cimetière.

Alors qu'ils marchaient toujours, Reno rejoignit le Général.

-Sephiroth, commençait-il. Comment as-tu su pour Nibelheim ?

-Je t'ai entendu en parler hier soir.

Puis le silence retombait, cependant briser par l'arrivée d'un train entrant en gare. Au loin, une voix féminine s'élevait.

-Train en gare de Midgar pour Nibelheim. Départ imminent.

-C'est notre train. Dépêchez-vous ! les pressait Zack.

A son ordre, ils couraient dans le cimetière pour arriver en quelques foulées à la gare. Le contrôleur était là, sur le quai, attendant sans doute possible, les retardataires.

Sephiroth lui présentait sa carte de membre de Première Classe du SOLDAT, gratifié par une expression de surprise sur les traits de son interlocuteur.

-O...Oui, vous pouvez monter.

-Merci, répondait Sephiroth en embarquant à la suite de certains équipiers, déjà confortablement installés.

Comme à son habitude, Angeal avait décidé de rester seul à l'arrière du wagon et Reno s'était affalé sur deux sièges, si bien que Rude fut dans l'obligation de prendre place sur une autre rangée.

Sephiroth et Cloud occupaient la même allée, derrière Zack et Genesis.

Après un coup de sifflet, le train démarrait doucement.

-C'est parti pour une autre mission suicide... murmurait Zack alors que le silence retombait dans le wagon.

Ils roulaient depuis plus d'une heure. Le paysage défilant sous leurs yeux étaient toujours le même : un tunnel sombre et des lumières vives agressant leurs iris.

-On s'ennuie... ronchonnait Reno.

-Arrête de te plaindre, moustique !

Reno se redressait sur sa banquette, comme monté sur un ressort, les doigts accrochés au dossier de son siège et le visage crispé par la colère.

-Redis ça et tu passes par la fenêtre !

Zack ne répondait pas. Il n'en jugeait pas utile. Ce serait rendre l'ambiance plus électrique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Finalement, il se calait contre la fenêtre et fermait les yeux. Reno en fit tout autant tandis que Sephiroth ne put contenir un soupir agacé devant son comportement enfantin.

-Quel gamin...

Cloud était du même avis avant qu'une question ne lui monte à la tête.

-Dans combien de temps seront nous arrivés ? voulut-il savoir.

-Encore une bonne heure, l'informait Angeal, derrière eux.

Sephiroth soupirait encore. Il ne se rappelait pas que le trajet était si long. Il avait donc largement le temps de dormir, considérant que chaque minute de récupération ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique.

-Repose-toi bien... lui dit gentiment Cloud.

-Merci.

Puis il s'endormit.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Retour au point de départ

**Chapitre 21 : De retour au point de départ**

Comme la fois précédente, le contrôleur entrait dans le wagon pour leur signaler l'entrée en gare du train, mais lorsqu'il les vit tous endormis, il fit demi-tour et retourna dans la cabine.

-Ils dorment à poings fermés, dit-il simplement à son collègue.

-Leur vie ne doit pas être de tout repos, enchaîna l'autre.

Puis il reporta son attention sur les rails avant qu'une voix féminine ne s'élève.

-Train en gare de Nibelheim en provenance de Midgar. Arrivée imminente.

-Allez, on se bouge ! lançait une voix derrière eux.

Le conducteur se retourna et surpris Zack secouant Reno. Il s'était réveillé instantanément.

-T'as décidé de me pourrir ma journée, ou quoi ?!

Zack n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les portes du train s'ouvraient. Les autres, restés assis, se levèrent et quittèrent le wagon. Zack les suivait avant de se retourner vers Reno.

-Allez, viens...

Reno fut surpris par ce changement soudain de comportement et il se rendait subitement compte que Zack savait faire la différence entre une situation banale et une situation d'urgence dans laquelle ils se trouvaient en ce moment-même. D'ailleurs, plus il y réfléchissait, plus il devait admettre que ce fut une qualité à respecter.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandait Zack.

-Ri... rien.

Sans perdre de temps, Reno se leva et rejoignit ses compagnons.

Lorsqu'il mit le pied à l'extérieur, l'air matinal l'accueillit. Il regardait autour de lui : une gare comme les autres. A la différence que celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite que celle de Midgar. D'ailleurs, ses compagnons l'avaient eux aussi remarqué car ils inspectaient les alentours avec des regards d'enfants, bien qu'ils connaissaient cette gare depuis longtemps.

 _Au lieu de perdre du temps à rester planté là, tu pourrais peut-être aller les rejoindre !_ Se motivait-il silencieusement.

Ils s'étaient déjà tous regroupé autour de Sephiroth qui ne quittait pas l'immense horloge du hall central des yeux. Reno avançait à ses côtés et suivi la direction de ses iris émeraude.

-Le bâtiment Shinra est à la sortie du village, les informait Sephiroth. En route.

Il prit la tête du groupe et ils s'enfonçèrent dans le village, laissant la gare derrière eux.

Dès qu'ils atteignirent les premières maisons à l'entrée du village, l'ambiance changea. Des soldats en uniformes patrouillaient partout, quadrillant la zone en tout sens. Il était impossible de passer inaperçu. De plus, ils étaient armés, ce qui n'encourageait pas les habitants à sortir de chez eux.

-C'est encore plus morbide que le cimetière des trains... murmura Zack tout en avançant.

-Tu as peur ? demandait une voix à ses côtés.

Zack tournait la tête et aperçu Cloud. Il avait quitté Genesis pour venir le rejoindre.

-Difficile à dire... En fait, l'idée de passer pour un traître ne me plaît pas. Ca revient à me dresser contre le Président.

-Je crois que ça ne plaît à aucun d'entre nous... Je te comprends très bien puisque je ressens la même chose. J'aimerais qu'on n'ait pas été envoyé à Midgar. Et maintenant, on revient comme ça... On va peut-être tous mourir... Quoi qu'il arrive, je te protègerais. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Le visage de Cloud s'assombrit. Non, s'il devait mourir, c'était que le destin avait décidé que son heure était venue. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre prenne sa place.

-Je suis désolé, Zack... Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies ta vie pour moi...

Zack resta un moment décontenancé. Il ne savait plus quoi dire tant il trouvait que l'attitude de Cloud était exemplaire.

 _Il a à peine dix-huit ans et il est déjà prêt à mourir..._

Tandis qu'il tergiversait sur la question, le groupe s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le village de Nibelheim. Au loin, s'élevait la Tour Shinra, le seul bâtiment visible à l'horizon. Celui qu'ils avaient quitté la veille.

Ils s'en rapprochaient rapidement, calquant leur allure sur celle de leur Général. Cependant, ils furent pris en filature par des soldats les empêchant d'aller plus loin. Leur uniforme de couleur violette laissant deviner qu'ils appartenaient à de simples Troisième Classe.

-Minables... lâchait Sephiroth en dégainant son épée.

-Ce sont les traîtres ! lançait l'un d'entre eux.

-On est encerclé... murmurait Genesis.

-Ca ne va pas durer, lui répondit Angeal sur le même ton.

Par instinct, Genesis s'était rapproché de lui, lequel avait posé une main sur son épaule afin de le protéger d'une éventuelle attaque. Lui-même étant protéger par Reno et Rude qui fermaient la marche.

-Ca va être rapide... disait Angeal pourlui-même.

Genesis ne comprit le sens de ses mots que lorsque son regard se posait sur Sephiroth. Son corps brillait d'une lumière blanche aveuglante.

Désorientés, les soldats se couvrirent les yeux et il profita de la situation pour les éliminer, les libérant ainsi de l'embuscade.

-Allez, on y va ! hurlait Angeal.

Sur son ordre, ils se mirent à courir sur un chemin caillouteux, passant devant un manoir abandonné de la Shinra et atteignant enfin l'arrière du bâtiment en question.


	22. Chapitre 22 : Un nouveau membre

**Chapitre 22 : L'équipe compte un nouveau membre**

Toujours ce même bâtiment, l'immeuble Shinra, aussi grand et impressionnant que d'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, il leur paraissait différent. Les escaliers extérieurs menant aux étages leur semblaient lointains.

-Méthode douce ou bourrine ? demandait Reno.

-Abruti, rétorquait Rude. On joue discrètement !

Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé figeait le rouquin. Genesis, qui avait observé la scène retenait tant bien que mal une irrépressible envie de rire.

-On passe par derrière ? s'enquit Cloud à Angeal.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rejoignit Sephiroth.

-Certains de nos amis seront passés du côté de l'ennemi... Il nous faudra être prudent...

-Oui...

-Nous irons lorsque tu te sentiras prêt...

Il n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter mais alors qu'il esquissait un pas vers l'arrière du bâtiment, Genesis le stoppait.

-Si l'un de nous est en mesure de contacter Tseng, il serait préférable de l'informer de nos intentions.

La remarque de Genesis était pertinente et de ce fait, Sephiroth se sentait un tant soit peu gêné de ne pas y avoir lui-même pensé.

-Très bien, concéda le Général.

Ils arrivèrent à l'arrière du bâtiment, uniquement composé d'un escalier s'arrêtant à toutes les portes de secours des soixante-huit étages. Ils stoppèrent leur marche devant les escaliers.

-L'un de vous pourrait prévenir Tseng ? quémandait Sephiroth en se tournant vers ses compagnons.

-Je n'ai plus de forfait, annonçait Reno.

-Les Turks ont toujours du forfait... renvoyait Zack.

-D'accord, ça va...

Reno sortit son téléphone et composait le numéro de son supérieur. Il ne lui fallu que quelques instants pour avoir une réponse.

-C'est Reno, s'identifia-t-il. Oui, la situation a empirée... Ouais, c'est ça... Rejoins-nous discrètement derrière le bâtiment. On t'y attend...

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus avant de fixer anxieusement l'immense volée de marches.

Le bureau de Tseng.

Un petit bureau aux murs tapissés de papier peint bordeaux ainsi que d'une moquette de la même couleur. Une grande baie vitrée donnait sur l'extérieur. De la, il apercevait aisément tout le village de Nibelheim. Un bureau en bois de chêne était placé devant elle, lui envoyant toute la lumière du soleil lorsque celui-ci planait haut dans le ciel.

Tseng était assis dans son fauteuil, ses pensées se perdant dans les paroles de Reno. Ces dernières lui avaient parues étranges lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé de le retrouver derrière le bâtiment. Après quoi, il avait raccroché... Cependant, le ton dans la voix de son ami ne l'avait pas rassuré, ce qui le poussait à se poser des questions.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se préparait, mais il sentait les changements au fil des heures. Bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir davantage, quelque chose le retenait et il se doutait que prendre le risque d'en parler au Président Shinra éveillerait les soupçons.

Désormais, il lui était impossible de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, exceptés les deux Turks de son unité.

 _Cette histoire ne me dit rien qui vaille... Si j'avais su, je ne les aurais pas envoyés dans ces réacteurs..._

Et il le pensait sincèrement. Malgré cela, quelque chose le taraudait : Depuis combien de temps le petit jeu du Président Shinra durait ? Il avait beau y penser, il ne voyait pas.

Mais l'échec de cette mission le gênait encore plus. C'était un fait, il les y avait envoyés sans entrevoir que la loyauté du Président envers ses soldats n'était plus ce qu'elle était autrefois.

 _Et peut-être que tu pourrais arrêter de tergiverser et aller retrouver Reno._

Il ne tarda pas davantage et se levait de son confortable fauteuil. Son bureau n'étant pas très spacieux, il ne mit pas longtemps à regagner la porte qu'il franchit pour faire quelques pas dans un couloir éclairé d'une lumière tamisée. Ses pas étaient feutrés sur la moquette grise tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers une autre porte identifiée comme étant une issue de secours. Sans un bruit, il l'ouvrit et fut accueilli par une brise fraîche, le vent matinal caressant ses longs cheveux noirs réunit dans sa nuque par un élastique.

Se penchant au-dessus du garde-fou, il aperçut ses deux amis ainsi que Sephiroth, accompagné des membres de Première Classe que formait son unité.

 _Il faut que ce soit important pour qu'il soit là, lui aussi..._

Oui, ce devait l'être. De plus, il était rare que le Général s'allie aux Turks, lui qui détestait tant opérer en équipe. Cela l'intriguait. Mais bien qu'il en fut ainsi, il détacha son regard d'eux pour entreprendre de descendre.

Tseng avait parcouru l'intégralité des escaliers en peu de temps, épuisé. D'autant plus que son bureau se situait au sommet de la Tour, au soixante-huitième étage et que les escaliers étaient loin d'être une pente lisse.

Il s'était néanmoins hâté d'en finir afin de ne pas les faire patienter trop longtemps tout en prêtant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit et ainsi éviter d'alarmer les éventuels soldats de garde.

-Tu en auras mis du temps, le raillait Reno.

-Aurais-tu oublier à quel étage se trouve mon bureau ? répliquait Tseng de son ton habituellement froid. Bien, expliquez-moi.

-Tu dois quitter ton poste, annonçait Angeal. Il se passe des choses dans les hautes sphères...

-Je ne suis pas sûr de tout saisir...

 _Evidemment, il n'est pas au courant..._ songea Sephiroth.

-La mission dans laquelle tu nous as envoyé a été un vrai fiasco. Un P-Mako a été libéré et nous avons été contraint de prendre la fuite. Depuis, nous sommes considérés comme déserteurs. Ce qui me pousse à penser que le Président éliminera chacun d'entre nous. Et tu es sur sa liste puisque tu es un membre des Turks.

-Impossible... C'est une plaisanterie ? fit Tseng en fronçant les sourcils. Et comment peux-tu être sûr de ce que tu avances ?

-Tu connais le Président aussi bien que nous.

Tseng restait un moment interdit. Les révélations qui venaient de lui être faites le troublait.

-Ne réfléchis pas, Tseng... Repars avec nous.


	23. Chapitre 23 : Les rebelles VS le SOLDAT

**Chapitre 23 : Les rebelles contre les SOLDATS**

Le silence planait au pied du bâtiment Shinra. Reno et Rude ne lâchaient pas Tseng du regard, attendant impatiemment sa réponse.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est trop tard, le dissuadait Angeal. De plus, tu as entendu Sephiroth. Tu n'es plus à l'abri dans ce bâtiment.

Tseng acquiesçait d'un petit mouvement de tête avant de relever les yeux, considérant chacune des personnes qu'il avait face à lui.

-D'accord, concédait-il enfin. Je pars.

L'expression sur le visage de ses deux amis Turks se relâchait. Apparemment, il leur avait causé du souci et intérieurement, il le regrettait.

-Que faisons-nous, maintenant ? demandait Genesis.

-Nous ne pouvons rester là, répondait Sephiroth.

-Vous n'irez nulle part ! lança subitement une voix derrière eux.

Sephiroth se retourna, surpris. Au devant d'eux, une horde de soldats, tous vêtus de l'uniforme bleu, se dressait, les empêchant de battre en retraite. Comme auparavant, Angeal se rapprochait de Genesis, le protégeant de son corps. Le Général en avait fait de même en se plaçant devant Cloud et Zack tandis que les deux Turks protégeaient Tseng.

-Il ne vous servira à rien de les protéger, sifflait celui qui semblait être leur chef.

Angeal avait compris le sens de ses paroles cependant, il n'eut pas le temps nécessaire pour réagir. Il avait juste pu tourner la tête pour s'aperçevoir qu'ils étaient encerclés.

Sans qu'il ne vit quoi que ce soit, un des soldats attrapait Genesis et l'éloignait de lui avant de lui enfoncer un poignard dans la cuisse. Il le laissait ensuite s'effondrer au sol avant de se ruer sur Angeal avec une rapidité surprenante. Son ennemi profita de son étonnement pour lui porter un violent coup de genou dans l'abdomen, le forçant ainsi à se recroqueviller.

Paralysé par la douleur qui se répandait, Angeal mit un genou à terre. Une occasion que le soldat ne perdit pas pour l'achever d'un coup derrière la nuque.

Angeal perdit le sens de l'équilibre. Sa vue se brouillait et tout devint noir autour de lui.

Les deux Turks et Tseng avaient été mis hors d'état de nuire peut après Angeal. Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance, les soldats ayant fondu sur eux comme un seul homme et les avaient terrassés.

Sephiroth laissait échapper un sifflement entre ses dents, les traits emprunt de haine. Ils ne supportaient plus le comportement de ces misérables. Autour de lui, Genesis était blessé, Angeal et les Turks avaient perdu connaissance. Quant à Cloud et Zack, les deux hommes étaient immobilisés par d'autres soldats, fermement maintenus afin qu'ils ne puissent esquisser le moindre mouvement, un canif sous leur gorge.

-Un seul geste de ta part et ils meurent tous les deux, envoyait le chef des soldats.

Sephiroth n'y croyait pas. Ils s'étaient fait piéger comme des débutants. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas.

Son air résigné fit naître un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres du chef de l'unité alors qu'il faisait signe aux membres de l'escouade.

Le Général n'opposait aucune résistance lorsque ses bras furent tirés en arrière, l'empêchant ainsi de se rebeller contre le soldat qui le tenait. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées les plus profondes.

-Reprends-toi, Sephiroth ! hurlait Zack.

-Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire ? continuait Cloud.

-Le Président sera content, jubilait le chef.

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui... lâcha Zack, furieux.

-Je me fiche de la façon dont tu me considères, je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres que l'on m'a donné. Emmenez-les.

Obéissant à l'ordre de leur chef, les soldats les poussèrent sans ménagement vers l'avant du bâtiment.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, une vague de chaleur les enveloppa. Une salle très spacieuse s'offrait à eux : le hall du bâtiment Shinra. Sur leur gauche, deux ascenseurs. L'un deux menait aux étages supérieurs tandis que l'autre conduisait aux salles de détention.

Sephiroth savait à l'avance lequel des deux appareils ils emprunteraient et son intuition fut confirmée quelques instants plus tard. Derrière lui, ses compagnons suivaient tant bien que mal. Genesis ne tenait pas sur ses jambes et les autres étaient encore étourdis, ce qui impliquait un soutien de la part de leurs bourreaux. Hormis Cloud et Zack, jusqu'alors épargnés, bien qu'ils soient toujours aux prises des soldats.

 _Que ce Président ne vienne pas se mettre en travers de ma route_ , grommelait intérieurement Zack.

Il le savait. S'il ne se contrôlait pas, il exploserait. Il se fichait bien des conséquences qu'auraient ses actes, mais il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : Que le Président disparaisse.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre, il fut stoppé net par son bourreau. Celui qui avait prit la tête s'avança vers l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton d'appel puis se retourna vers eux, le regard noir tout en esquissant un sourire en coin.

Cloud détestait ce sourire narquois et se débattait sans cesse dans les bras de l'homme qui l'emprisonnait.

-Je suis impatient de connaître votre sentence, avouait le chef tout en faisant de nouveau face aux portes de l'ascenseur.

Elles s'ouvrirent en quelques secondes, révélant un grand espace aux murs tapissés de peinture blanche et au sol recouvert de moquette grise.

Le groupe se vit pousser de force à l'intérieur, sous la plus grande surveillance et entouré. Evidemment, le chef de l'unité se joignait à eux pour presser l'un des boutons sur la plaque de commande.

 _L'étage des prisons..._ put remarquer Genesis malgré sa faiblesse.

Le simple fait d'imaginer ce lieu n'avait rien de rassurant. Lui-même n'y était jamais allé mais sa réputation la précédait. Il lui semblait même que la salle de torture se trouvait au niveau inférieur.

-Arrête de te faire du mal, Genesis...

La voix de Sephiroth le tirait de ses pensées et tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sans bruit, il tournait son regard vers son interlocuteur, lequel le fixait avec des yeux rassurants.

-N'aies pas peur...

Genesis acquiesçait d'un battement de paupières avant de fixer chacun de ses compagnons.

 _Aucun de nous n'est capable de se rebeller... Même Sephiroth ne tente rien..._

-Silence ! envoya le chef tandis qu'une légère secousse se faisait sentir.

Cet unique mot prononcé soudainement ramenait aussitôt le calme et la descente commença.


	24. Chapitre 24 : La case Prison

**Chapitre 24 : La case « Prison »**

Ils avaient atteint l'étage des prisons en quelques secondes. Lorsque les portes de l'appareil s'ouvrirent, elles dévoilèrent un espace sombre, sans éclairage. Une unique allée s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres de ces lieux lugubres. Des deux côtés se trouvaient des cellules aux portes lourdes et métalliques. Les soldats avec chacun un prisonnier, s'y dirigèrent.

Le chef s'avança plus avant et en déverrouilla trois, puis il scinda le groupe. Les trois Turks se retrouvèrent dans la même geôle. La suivante allait être occupée par Angeal et Genesis. Et enfin, le dernier cachot accueillerait le trio restant.

De son air fier, le leader de l'unité refermait les portes à double tour et quittait la pièce, les abandonnant à leur sort dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il laissait néanmoins un soldat en faction dont le bureau se trouvait au milieu de l'allée. Il lui serait donc plus facile de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes alentour.

-Nous voilà enfermés ! pestait Reno. Ca devait bien arrivé !

Il ne regardait pas ses deux amis, préférant rester recroquevillé, les jambes remontées et les bras passés autour.

-Je me demande ce qu'il voulait dire par « votre sentence »... enchaîna doucement Rude.

Le Turk laissait son regard se perdre dans le vide, observé lui ainsi que Reno par Tseng, demeurant silencieux et immobile. Assis au sol tout comme ses deux équipiers.

-Le Président agit toujours de la même façon, les renseigna-t-il. Sephiroth est le chef de groupe, n'est-ce pas ?

Reno releva la tête en acquiesçant faiblement d'un léger hochement. Il ne comprenait pas où Tseng voulait en venir.

Décelant l'incompréhension dans le regard du rouquin, il poursuivit ses explications.

-Tu m'as confirmé que Sephiroth menait ses troupes. Le Président vous avait confié cette mission. Vous deviez vous rendre aux réacteurs de Midgar, tu te souviens ?

Reno opina.

-La mort des techniciens n'a été que le commencement de toute cette histoire, poursuivit Tseng. Depuis cette minute, l'échec de votre mission était assuré. De plus, Sephiroth a ordonné l'ordre de repli, ce qui n'a pas arrangé vos affaires étant donné que vous deviez prévenir pour que l'on vienne vous chercher.

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? demandait Rude.

-Sephiroth endurera les souffrances dans la salle de torture...

La déclaration de Tseng jetait un froid dans la cellule. Depuis qu'il avait prononcé ces mots, personne n'osait parler, plongés dans un profond mutisme.

-C'est injuste ! hurlait Genesis depuis son cachot. Pourquoi lui seul devrait souffrir alors que nous sommes tous responsables ?!

-Silence ! braillait le soldat de garde depuis son bureau.

Sa voix retentissait comme un écho qui revenait dans toute la pièce, couvrant une partie des bruits de rouage de l'ascenseur qui descendait à leur étage.

 _Encore un soldat ?_ se demandait intérieurement Cloud. _Ou bien, est-ce le Président en personne..._

Comme pour lever le suspense qui planait dans son esprit, les portes de l'appareil s'ouvraient. A l'intérieur, deux soldats en uniforme violet, armés d'un fusil mitrailleur et d'une matraque accrochée à leur ceinturon.

D'un pas décidé, ils quittèrent la cage pour se diriger vers le garde en faction.

-Le Président demande à voir Sephiroth, dit l'un d'eux avec une voix grave.

Sans poser de questions, le garde attrapa ses clefs, se levait et se rendait jusqu'à la dernière cellule qu'il déverrouilla. Les deux nouveaux venus ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. A l'instant où la porte fut ouverte, ils armèrent leur arme, prêts à tirer sur le premier qui oserait ne serait-ce les regarder de travers.

Leur visage fatigué n'exprimant que la haine envers eux, si bien qu'ils ne retenaient pas un sourire emprunt d'ironie.

-Le Président demande à te voir, annonçait le premier à l'attention de Sephiroth.

-Et si je refuse son invitation si aimablement demandée ?

-Tu auras des morts sur la conscience, termina l'autre en pointant son fusil sur Cloud.

Il y eu un long moment de silence. Cloud et Zack fixaient anxieusement leur ami avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

-Très bien, concédait-il.

Péniblement, le Général se relevait et quittait la cellule.

A peine avait-il mit un pied à l'extérieur de la cellule qu'il fut fermement maintenu par ses assaillants, l'empêchant ainsi de tenter la moindre chose pour leur échapper.

 _Pas de doute, ils savent ce qu'ils font..._

Brusquement, il se sentit traîner vers l'ascenseur.

-Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place, mon pote, s'amusait l'un.

-Merde... entendit-il siffler sur sa gauche, sans doute Reno.

Il risquait un regard, ses yeux émeraude croisant les iris inquiets de Genesis, les doigts enroulés autour des barreaux de la porte. Sephiroth lui esquissait un sourire qui se voulait faussement rassurant, comme si tout irait bien malgré ce qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre...

Les portes se refermaient derrière lui, laissant planer une atmosphère pesante.

-On peut faire quelque chose pour lui, dit soudainement Reno à Tseng.


	25. Chapitre 25 : Tentative d'évasion

**Chapitre 25 : Tentative d'évasion**

« _On peut faire quelque chose pour lui »_

Cette phrase prononcée par Reno intriguait Rude, son partenaire. Il devait bien avouer que cela ne le surprenait guère. Il fonçait toujours tête baissée, toutefois, le jeune roux affichait un sérieux sans égal.

-Rapproche-toi, chuchotait Reno.

Sans une deuxième sommation, Rude s'exécutait, permettant ainsi à son partenaire de commencer ses explications.

-Il faut que l'on sorte de là et que l'on retrouve Sephiroth au plus vite.

-Il ne sera pas facile d'attirer le garde, lui rappelait Tseng. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

-En faisant diversion.

-Comment ? Il n'y a rien qui puisse nous servir, ici... soulignait Rude.

-Rude a raison, Reno. Personne n'a jamais réussi à sortir d'ici.

-Tu es trop défaitiste, Tseng, répliquait Reno. Pour ce qui est du garde, j'ai la solution. Rude et toi vous allongerez sur le sol. J'appelle le garde et quand il ouvre la cellule, je l'assomme. Et le tour est joué !

Rude et Tseng se regardèrent, sceptiques. L'idée de Reno leur semblait intéressante mais avait-elle la moindre chance de fonctionner ? Ils doutaient que le soldat, même si ce n'était qu'un simple Deuxième Classe, se fasse aussi facilement piégé.

-On peut toujours essayer, concéda Tseng.

Reno acquiesça et de concert, ses deux amis s'étendirent sur le sol froid alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte métallique.

Un cri déchirant le stoppait.

-Ca a déjà commencé...

Ce cri l'avait paralysé de peur. Figé, comme dans l'impossibilité de bouger, son cerveau imaginait les pires scénarios en ne pouvant que deviner la souffrance qu'endurait Sephiroth. Cette pensée suffit cependant à le motiver et l'aider à reprendre son sang-froid.

Avant de mettre son plan à exécution, il tournait une nouvelle fois son regard vers ses alliés et amis, déchiffrant la douleur dans leurs traits.

 _Il faut qu'on se dépêche de sortir de là, sinon il ne tiendra pas longtemps..._ songea-t-il en faisant de nouveau face à cette porte qui lui faisait obstacle.

-Je me lance...

Ses mains se posaient sur la porte, sans bruit. Il voulait à tout prix sortir de cette pièce qui le retenait et aller secourir Sephiroth, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce cri qui résonnait encore dans sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? chuchotait Tseng.

-Rien, ça va...

Bien sûr, il ne leur dirait pas. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter mais il semblait que ce soit déjà trop tard.

 _Tiens bon, Sephiroth... On arrive..._

L'image torturée de Sephiroth qu'il se représentait termina de le secouer. Son courage lui était revenu. Enorgueulli, Reno plaquait son visage contre la paroi de sorte que sa voix puisse traverser le métal.

-Hey, soldat !

Il hurlait, encore, encore. Ses poings tapaient contre le solide battant sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. C'était un geste plutôt inconscient mais qui, toutefois, provoquait un vacarme assourdissant.

-C'est quoi, ce cirque ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Interpellé par cet appel, le soldat se levait en soupirant, visiblement agacé d'avoir été dérangé dans la lecture d'un épais livre pour suivre la voix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, moustique ?

-Les deux autres sont tombés dans les pommes ! Il y a un serpent dans la cellule ! Aidez-nous !

-Ils ne sont pas morts... rétorquait le soldat, blasé.

-Le serpent non plus n'est pas mort ! braillait Reno.

Le garde resta un moment interdit. Des serpents ? C'était nouveau. Jamais il n'avait été signalé que des serpents rôdaient à l'étage des prisons. Cette question l'intriguait malgré tout et il décida, par curiosité, de vérifier par lui-même.

Saisissant les clefs une fois encore, il insérait l'une d'elle dans la serrure, la faisant tourner d'un habile jeu de doigts. Alors déverrouillée, il l'ouvrit.

Dès le moment où il avait entendu la clanche de la porte s'abaisser, Reno avait fait un pas en arrière. Il était prêt à affronter le soldat.

 _A mains nues, ça va être autre chose..._

Il y penserait plus tard. Pour l'instant, ils devaient s'échapper.

 _Allez... Du nerf, mec..._

Intérieurement, Reno soupirait. La porte s'ouvrait trop lentement à son goût, si bien qu'il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que le soldat n'entre enfin dans la cellule d'un pas prudent. Comme l'avait fait remarqué le rouquin, les deux hommes avaient bel et bien perdu connaissance, ce qu'il constatait sans mal. Cependant, aucune trace d'un éventuel serpent.

Il s'apprêtait à se redresser lorsqu'un violent coup venait s'abattre derrière la nuque sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps nécessaire pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Satisfait, Reno esquissait un sourire victorieux lorsque les deux Turks se remettaient sur leurs jambes.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? ironisait Rude.

-D'être fier ? Je le suis depuis toujours ! Tu devrais savoir ça mieux que personne !

-Nous bavarderons plus tard, les coupait Tseng. Sortons de là.


	26. Chapitre 26 : Vers l'étage inférieur

**Chapitre 26 : Vers l'étage inférieur**

Ils étaient enfin hors de la geôle. L'allée des prisons était toujours aussi froide et sombre que lorsqu'ils y avaient mis les pieds.

-On libère les autres et on s'efface, dit Reno.

-Attends, l'interrompit Tseng.

Ses yeux noirs étaient attirés par un scintillement persistant sur la serrure. Les clefs y pendaient encore. Un éclair traversait l'esprit de Reno qui comprit immédiatement la pensée de son supérieur.

-Pas de problème !

Il se tourna vers la porte métallique d'un pas joyeux et, prenant un air ravi, la claqua bruyamment avant de la verrouiller à double tour, enfermant ainsi le garde à l'intérieur.

-On ne sera pas embêté, si il se réveille.

-Ne nous oublie pas... soupirait Zack depuis son cachot.

-J'arrive.

Sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, Reno se dirigea vers la troisième cellule de l'allée qu'il déverrouilla d'un tour de clef pour ensuite, tiré la poignée.

Les visages souriants de Cloud et Zack fit apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Bien que la situation n'était pas des plus confortables, ils gardaient cette confiance.

Reno admirait cette capacité venant de ses compagnons d'infortune.

 _Je doute fort qu'ils riaient lorsque Sephiroth a hurlé..._

-Allez, secoue-toi, le motivait Zack.

Le jeune soldat le tirait brusquement de ses réflexions intérieures, n'ayant pas vu Zack sortir de son cachot et s'approcher en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

De son côté, Cloud l'avait talonné et avait récupéré la clef que le Turk avait abandonnée sur la serrure. Il courrait rapidement jusqu'à la cellule précédente qu'il ouvrit avec empressement. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit était des plus attendrissant : Genesis était assis au sol, entre les bras d'Angeal et levait vers Cloud une mine réjouie. Au fond, cela le rassurait. Il avait craint que son mental ne tienne pas.

 _Mais avec Angeal, il n'a rien à craindre... C'est important pour lui de le savoir à ses côtés._

-Viens, lui chuchota Angeal en l'aidant à se relever.

Genesis quittait Cloud des yeux, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Dès l'instant où ils furent debout, ils laissèrent la geôle derrière eux.

Rassemblés dans l'allée centrale, chacun se regardait dans ce silence devenu maître des lieux. Cependant, il fut soudainement interrompu par le retentissement d'un nouveau hurlement de douleur.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire subir, mais j'espère que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard... murmurait Zack, plus pour lui-même que pour l'ensemble du groupe.

-Sephiroth...

Cloud n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ainsi son ami hurler sa souffrance et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa main tenant les clefs qu'il avait gardées les laissa tomber au sol. Le bruit qu'elles avaient provoqué en le heurtant le fit réagir en un éclair.

Sans qu'aucun n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Cloud exécutait un rapide volte-face et couru vers l'ascenseur. Angeal avait saisi ses intentions en quelques secondes et l'avait retenu si fort par le poignet qu'il força son ami à se retourner dans ses bras.

-Lâche-moi... murmurait Cloud.

-Pas de précipitations, ça ne servirait à rien.

-Mais si on ne fait rien, il va mourir ! Et tu le sais, Angeal !

Cloud avait relevé vers lui un visage empli de détermination. Angeal comprenait sa réaction. Tous ici étaient attachés à Sephiroth. Mais il fallait également prendre en compte le fait qu'une action inconsidérée pouvait leur être fatal à tous.

-Tu as prévu un plan d'action ? demandait Genesis.

-On fonce dans le tas, comme d'habitude ! lui répondait Reno.

Genesis ne prêtait aucune attention à la remarque émise par le rouquin et préféra ne pas détacher son regard d'Angeal, attendant anxieusement sa réponse.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix... soupirait Angeal. Sephiroth a besoin de nous... Nous devons rester le plus discrets possible, c'est compris ?

Chacun hochait de la tête en signe d'approbation. Angeal menait ses troupes. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

 _Courage, mon ami... On va te sortir de là..._

Les visions du corps mutilé de son ami affluaient dans son esprit, ne lui laissant aucun moment de répit. Néanmoins, il se forçait à ne plus y penser et appuya sur le bouton d'appel avant de sentir la main de Tseng se poser sur son épaule.

-Peu importe ce qu'il aura subi, nous l'aiderons à remonter...

Sa voix était calme et posée. Rassurante. La façon dont il s'y prenait pour qu'Angeal ne baisse pas les bras témoignait de nombreuses années d'expérience. Certes, il était encore jeune mais il avait rejoint les rangs tôt.

 _Ce qui explique cette assurance et le calme dont il fait preuve quand une situation n'est pas à son avantage..._

-Pas de quartiers pour les soldats qui nous résistent, terminait Angeal.

-J'ai une question... commençait Genesis.

Tseng se tournait vers son interlocuteur, prêt à répondre à sa demande.

-Comment faisons-nous pour nous défendre ? Nos armes sont restées à l'extérieur lorsque nous avons été capturés.

-Les soldats ne seront pas armés, lui répondait Angeal. Défendez-vous comme vous le pourrez.

Il n'avait pas regardé ses compagnons, préférant surveiller le panneau de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci indiquait les étages à mesure qu'il descendait. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin le leur, les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

-La salle de torture se trouve au niveau inférieur, les informa Tseng tout en appuyant sur le bouton correspondant.

Les portes se refermèrent avec un petit grincement avant d'entamer la descente.


	27. Chapitre 27 : La salle de torture

**Chapitre 27 : La salle de torture**

L'ascenseur s'était mis en marche depuis quelques secondes. Rien ne se faisait entendre, hormis les engrenages qui crissaient légèrement.

-C'est trop lent, marmonnait Angeal pour lui-même.

Cloud l'observait, sans faire entendre le son de sa voix. Lui aussi pensait que cet engin fonctionnait au ralenti. C'était la raison pour laquelle il fixait sans cesse le panneau d'affichage des étages.

 _Allez, dépêche-toi..._

Sa pensée ressemblait plus à une prière, et comme si elle avait été entendue, l'élevateur s'arrêta à l'étage convenu avant d'ouvrir ses portes, révélant une salle sombre.

Angeal ne perdit pas de temps et s'avançait dans la pièce, les autres sur ses talons. Ce lieu était froid, aux couleurs ternies par le temps. Aucun meuble n'était installé, seule une unique porte se faisait entrevoir sur le fond du mur gauche.

-C'est horrible, marmonna Reno.

Zack le regardait, déchiffrant une expression de tristesse sur son visage dont les yeux noisette parcouraient la pièce, enregistrant le moindre détail. Il fut néanmoins interrompu par un trio de soldats restés en faction.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?! s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne fait que passer, renvoya Zack avec un soupçon de provocation et un large sourire.

-Ne vous y croyez pas trop !

Les soldats s'élançèrent vers eux mais rapidement stoppés, chaque soldat se retrouvait confronté à un duo.

Angeal et Cloud s'occupaient de l'un des soldats au fond de la pièce, tandis que Reno et son partenaire en avaient pris un autre dans leurs filets, l'empêchant de fuir. Pour ce qui était du dernier adversaire, Zack et Genesis s'en chargeaient.

 _Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas armés..._ songea Zack alors qu'il se plaçait derrière son opposant.

Genesis avait saisi la manoeuvre. Il s'écarta rapidement afin que son ami puisse mettre leur assaillant hors d'état de nuire.

Le soldat ne vit rien arriver et s'effondra au sol, inconscient, suite au coup porté par Zack. Il ne l'avait pas manqué et avait visé la nuque sans hésitation.

-Les autres s'en sortent bien, relevait-il. Allons libérer Sephiroth !

Genesis n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que Zack attrapait son poignet et se dirigeait vers les consoles de commandes sur le mur de droite. Tseng s'y trouvait déjà, manipulant les boutons.

-Sephiroth est derrière cette porte, annonça-t-il.

Il pointa du doigt une porte encastrée dans le mur opposé aux consoles.

-Fais vite, s'il te plaît... murmurait Genesis.

Tseng ne répondit pas. Il était concentré et semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Au bout de quelques instants, le bruit d'un petit verrou se fit entendre ainsi que celui des corps des deux soldats s'écroulant au sol.

-Angeal, c'est ouvert ! Ne perds pas de temps, va le chercher ! envoya Zack.

-Cloud ! l'interpellait Angeal. Avec moi !

Angeal courut vers la porte venant d'être déverrouillée, suivi de près par Cloud, lui-même talonné par Genesis.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte qu'Angeal ouvrit avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

-C'est quoi, ça ? murmurait Cloud.

Ils se le demandèrent bien. Aucun de Genesis ou Angeal n'avaient trouvé de réponse à apporter à leur ami. Mais ils savaient ceci : Le spectacle s'offrant à eux était terrible.

 _Cette pièce est ensanglantée..._ pensait silencieusement Genesis.

Autre chose leur sautait également aux yeux : leur ami auquel ils tenaient tant, était à genoux et enchaîné face à eux.

-Comment ont-ils pu ainsi s'acharner contre toi...? sifflait Angeal, sans attendre de réponse.

Une réponse qu'il ne connaissait pas mais cette question tournait sans cesse dans son esprit. Il restait immobile, réfléchissant.

Au contraire de lui, ses deux amis n'avaient pas tergiversé et attendu davantage pour se ruer auprès de Sephiroth.

-Ils t'ont fait souffrir...

La voix de Genesis, résonnant faiblement dans cette pièce vide de toute chaleur leur parvenait comme de loin mais bien qu'il s'en rendait compte, Angeal ne réagissait toujours pas.

 _Ca a dû être une véritable torture..._

Comment lui était-il possible de penser autre chose ? Ses blessures parlent d'elles-mêmes.

Genesis regardait Sephiroth, fixait son corps immobile. Délicatement, il posait sa main sur la poitrine sur son ami, comme pour essayer de le rassurer tout en évitant comme il le pouvait les multiples blessures recouvrant son torse.

-Les fers sont bloqués, dit Cloud. Je ne peux pas lui enlever.

Sa voix fit revenir Angeal à la réalité. Il était resté un bon moment sans réaction, l'esprit vide et le corps paralysé. Il ne voyait plus que Sephiroth, inerte. Mais il devait se reprendre. Il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid dans une situation si délicate.

Il s'avançait vers ses camarades d'un pas lent.

 _Il doit y avoir des clefs... Ils les auront certainement laissées tomber au sol..._

Du moins, voulait-il le croire. Il avait besoin d'y croire pour ne pas se laisser aller à son désespoir. Plus mécaniquement que conscient de ses gestes, Angeal baissait la tête tout en avançant, considérant chaque parcelle du sol.

Il arrivait près de Genesis où ses yeux se posaient sur une flaque de sang frais dans laquelle de petites goutellettes rougeâtre venaient s'écraser sans bruit. Doucement, il relevait la tête vers ce qui l'avait créée, bien qu'au fond de lui, il le sache déjà.

-Son poignet...


	28. Chapitre 28 : De nouveau parmi nous

**Chapitre 28 : De nouveau parmi nous**

Intrigué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Genesis se retournait avant de suivre le regard de son ami. Il ne le croisait pas, mais il devinait aisément l'expression de son visage.

-Angeal...

Cloud les avait rejoint, lui aussi, observant la flaque rouge d'un oeil absent.

-Comment allons-nous faire pour le libérer ? s'enquit Genesis.

-Je vais geler les chaînes, déclara Cloud. Vous n'aurez ensuite qu'à les briser.

Tandis qu'il expliquait son plan, Genesis remarquait du coin de l'oeil un faible scintillement dans le recoin gauche de la pièce.

 _Qu'est-ce que..._

Il se leva, sa main quittant la poitrine de Sephiroth.

-Où vas-tu ? l'interrogeait Angeal.

-J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose.

Angeal et Cloud se regardèrent, perplexes. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce à quoi Genesis faisait allusion tandis qu'ils le voyaient s'éloigner vers le mur sur leur gauche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandait Cloud.

-Je ne sais pas, avouait Angeal. Attends qu'il reviennes, tu lui demanderas.

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Angeal n'avait pas quitté son ami des yeux, lequel s'était agenouillé et fixait le sol. Intrigué, Cloud fixait Angeal qui lui fit signe de resterauprès de Sephiroth. S'avançant plus vers Genesis, il remarquait que le jeune homme tenait une petite clef dans sa main.

-Tu vois ? Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Il se relevait avant de faire face à son camarade qui esquissa un petit sourire exprimant tout son soulagement.

-Allez, pousse-toi. Tu me gênes, disait Genesis d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Angeal prit un faux air renfrogné et fit mine d'être vexé. Un peu plus loin, Cloud ne pouvait s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Cloud...

Un faible murmure. Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis si longtemps...

 _Sephiroth... !_

Le dénommé se sentit incapable de contenir sa joie. Il était tellement heureux de l'entendre que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Inconsciemment, il passait ses bras autour de son ami et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Idiot... lui murmurait Sephiroth.

-C'est toi l'idiot... Ne t'évanouie pas, comme ça...

-Désolé...

Alors que Cloud restait collé contre le corps de son ami, Angeal et Genesis s'approchaient.

-Allez, la torture a assez duré. Détache-le.

Genesis avait croisé le regard de son interlocuteur, suite à quoi, il opina derechef tout en esquissant un pas vers les fers qui enserraient les poignets de leur ami.

De son côté, Angeal le soutenait, prévoyant un éventuel risque de douleur lorsque les chaînes cèderaient.

-Tu es prêt ? demandait Genesis.

Angeal confirmait d'un hochement de tête, permettant ainsi à son partenaire d'ouvrir les fers.

Le bras de Sephiroth pesait lourd dans ses mains. Avec douceur, il le laissait redescendre le long de son corps et allait détacher son autre bras. Genesis l'avait suivi, lançant un regard à Cloud avant de s'exécuter.

-Ne le lâche pas, lui dit-il simplement tandis qu'il croisait son regard azur.

L'expression s'affichant sur le visage de Cloud laissait transparaître qu'il avait bien compris le sens de sa déclaration.

 _Sephiroth est trop faible pour tenir sur ses jambes et qu'il soit contraint à être agenouillé n'y change rien..._

-Je suis prêt, annonçait Angeal.

Comme pour le précédent fer, Genesis lui fit signe qu'il avait compris avant d'enfoncer la clef dans la serrure et de le déverrouiller, libérant ainsi leur ami des chaînes qui l'entravait.

Cloud avait assuré sa position pour retenir Sephiroth, lui évitant ainsi de s'effondrer au sol. Sa faiblesse était extrême. Il n'en pouvait plus. S'ils n'étaient pas venus le chercher, nul doute qu'il se serait laissé aller.

-Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquit Angeal en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-Il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire... murmurait Sephiroth.

Inquiet, Angeal cherchait un pouls en posant deux de ses doigts sur la gorge de son ami.

 _Son coeur bat bien trop faiblement..._

-Angeal... commençait Sephiroth. Je ne peux pas... cette fois... Je te confie le commandement...

Le SOLDAT hochait la tête en signe d'adhésion. Désormais, il prenait la tête du groupe.

-Très bien, décrétait-il. Nous partons avant que les renforts arrivent. Vous deux soutiendrez Sephiroth. Il aura besoin de votre aide.

Cloud et Genesis acquiesçèrent. Dans le même mouvement, ils attrapèrent les bras de Sephiroth et les passèrent autour de leur cou pour le soulever et glisser leur autre bras à sa taille.

Il était temps de quitter cet endroit sinistre.


	29. Chapitre 29: Les égouts, encore une fois

**Chapitre 29 : Les égouts, encore une fois.**

Zack et les trois Turks n'avaient pas bougé, ayant préféré rester aux aguets si par quelque hasard, des soldats passeraient par là. Comme ils restaient constamment sur leurs gardes, chacune des secondes qui s'égrenaient leur semblait une éternité.

-J'ai faim... marmonnait Reno.

-Quand n'as-tu pas faim ? répliquait Tseng.

-Va savoir.

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre et au vu de cette conversation entre les deux Turks, Zack ne put réprimer un soupir intérieur avant de tourner la tête vers la salle de torture. Rude en avait fait tout autant, suivant le regard de son co-équipier.

Ils n'avaient pas eu à attendre longtemps lorsqu'ils virent Angeal revenir. Ils en furent soulagé et heureux de constater que Sephiroth était parmi eux.

-On y va, annonçait simplement Angeal.

Comme un seul homme, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, resté à leur étage. Devant les portes closes de l'appareil, Tseng se retourna, non sans se rendre compte de la difficulté qu'ils éprouvaient à les suivre en raison de la faiblesse de leur Général. Alerté, Tseng arrêtait Angeal et lui fit par de ses observations.

-On ne peut pas ressortir par la grande porte comme si rien ne s'était passé, disait le Turk. Il est beaucoup trop faible.

-Que suggères-tu ?

-Les égouts... permettent de rejoindre la gare... murmurait Sephiroth.

-Tu ne tiendras jamais le coup... lui répondait Angeal.

-Peut-être bien... mais si je peux éviter à l'un de vous de vivre ce que j'ai subi, alors... Je suis prêt à tout...

Il ne lui fut renvoyé qu'un silence durant lequel ses partenaires admiraient son courage.

 _Il est prêt à risquer sa vie pour ses camarades... Il est digne du grand soldat qu'il est..._ songeait Reno.

Personne ne quittait Sephiroth des yeux. Seul Angeal baissait la tête, refusant de croiser son regard et incapable de prendre une décision.

 _Se retrouver tous prisonniers... Ou condamner Sephiroth à une mort certaine en traversant ces égouts..._

L'une comme l'autre de ces alternatives ne lui plaisait, mais il fallait tout de même se décider avant qu'ils ne soient retrouvés par les soldats de la Shinra. Enfin, il relevait la tête, découvrant les yeux noisette de Tseng rivés sur lui. Il prit la décision à sa place.

-En route, disait-il. Ne perdons pas de temps.

Reno avait bien comprit ce que sous-entendait son supérieur et l'observait un moment.

-Un problème ? lui demandait Tseng.

-Ouais... En route, en route... répétait-il. D'abord, elle est où, cette plaque d'égout ?

-A tes pieds... soupirait Zack.

Reno baissait la tête et découvrit, à ses pieds, comme venait de le souligner Zack, une plaque métallique ronde. Il se sentait un peu ridicule d'avoir été le seul à ne pas l'avoir vue.

-Tu es vraiment aveugle, envoyait Rude.

-Parce que tu vas me dire que tu l'avais vue ?

Rude ne répondit pas, préférant le laisser se calmer seul. Zack profitait de cet élan de colère pour s'avancer vers lui et le saisir par les épaules.

-Allez, du nerf ! dit-il avant de le secouer.

-Arrête ! hurlait Reno.

Zack s'immobilisait, surprit par la réaction que venait d'avoir le rouquin. Tandis que ses mains le libérait, Reno croisait son regard vers ses iris azur.

-Aide-moi plutôt à soulever cette plaque...

Zack esquissa un petit sourire et ils se baissèrent d'un même mouvement, chacun saisissant un coin de la plaque qu'ils déposèrent sur le côté dès lors que l'entrée fut dégagée.

-Je passe devant, déclara Zack. Angeal, couvre-les, s'il-te plaît.

Angeal hochait la tête tandis que Zack commençait à descendre l'échelle menant dans les égouts.

Le groupe attendait un signal de la part de Zack.

 _Il en met du temps..._ songeait Genesis. _Sephiroth ne tiendra pas longtemps s'il n'est pas soigné rapidement..._

-R.A.S, signalait Zack. Vous pouvez descendre.

La voix de leur ami leur revenait comme un écho, semblant lointaine.

-J'arrive, dit Reno.

Il s'avança vers la bouche d'égout et descendit à son tour, ses pas lourds résonnant sur chacun des échellons. Au dernier barreau, il posait son pied au sol, étonné de voir Cloud le suivre. Il aidait Sephiroth du mieux qu'il le pouvait, assisté par Genesis qui tenait la main du Général au fil de la descente.

Lorsqu'ils touchèrent le sol, Sephiroth s'abandonnait, ses genoux heurtant violemment le par-terre de ciment et entraînant ses amis, forcés de s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit immédiatement Cloud.

-J'ai froid... murmurait Sephiroth.

Sans une seconde d'hésitation, Genesis posait sa main sur son front, les traits soudainement perplexes.

 _Il est fiévreux... Ce n'est pas bon signe..._

-Un souci ? interrogeait Tseng.

Genesis relevait la tête pour croiser son regard.

-Il n'est pas bien...

-Je descends.

Tseng s'éxecutait sans attendre, penché au-dessus de la bouche d'égout pour poser son pied sur le premier échelon. Comme auparavant, chacun de ses pas renvoyait un écho sinistre.

Il touchait le sol après quelques secondes et rejoignit Genesis pour s'agenouiller auprès de lui. Il saisit en douceur le poignet de Sephiroth que ses doigts palpaient, recherchant un pouls. Il évitait toutefois les profondes coupures le recouvrant.

-Comment te sens-tu ? voulut-il savoir.

-Pas bien... répondait Sephiroth d'une voix presque inaudible.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Tseng notait que le regard amande qu'il aperçevait de temps à autre se perdait de plus en plus.

-Tu es sûr que c'est tout ? insistait Genesis.

Sephiroth parvint à relever la tête, lui offrant un regard vide. Il n'exprimait rien, sinon sa faiblesse croissante.

-J'ai froid... Et des vertiges depuis plusieurs minutes...

-Et ta fièvre n'arrange rien, soupira Tseng. Angeal, on ne peut plus se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps...


	30. Chapitre 30 : La traversée des égouts

**Chapitre 30 : La traversée des égouts**

Angeal n'était pas encore descendu. Il surveillait sans cesse les alentours en compagnie des derniers Turks présents.

-On s'ennuie... marmonnait Reno en bâillant.

Personne ne lui répondit bien qu'Angeal soit tenu d'une envie indicible de rétorquer. Toutefois, il en fut cependant coupé par la voix de Tseng qui s'élevait.

-Angeal, on ne peut plus attendre, l'informait-il. Il faut se mettre en route immédiatement.

La voix du Turk lui était revenue comme caverneuse, ce qui, il dût bien l'admettre, l'avait quelque peu surpris.

-On se bouge, disait simplement Rude à l'attention de Reno.

-Ouais, ouais...

Le visage de Reno restait renfrogné, comme si la situation le mettait en proie à un agacement qu'il essayait de contenir tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la bouche d'égout, suivi de près par ses deux équipiers.

Tour à tour, ils descendirent rejoindre les autres, quelques mètres plus bas, provoquant de petits bruits à chaque pas qu'ils posaient sur les échelons.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Reno affichait une expression de dégoût.

-Ca pue toujours autant dans ces tunnels.

-C'est pour ça que les appelle les égouts, répondit Zack.

-C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? se renfrognait Reno.

-Croyez-vous vraiment que ce soit le bon moment pour ces considérations ? les coupait Tseng. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a plus important ! On y va.

Le regard du Turk se fit si intense que personne n'osait briser le silence qui s'installait. Tous l'observait sans un mot jusqu'à ce que le contact visuel soit rompu.

-Angeal...

La voix de Sephiroth. Bien qu'emprunte de fatigue, elle restait toujours grave et harmonieuse. Elle les fit tous sortir de leurs rêveries.

Tseng détournait le regard de ses coéquipiers pour le tourner vers celui qui venait d'émettre ce son si agréable à leurs oreilles. Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigeait vers son camarade et attrapa l'un de ses bras pour le passer autour de son cou.

Considérant que Tseng pourrait avoir besoin d'aide, Genesis s'approchait à son tour et lui apportait son soutien, imitant ses gestes. Dès qu'ils furent redressés, le poids du blessé s'appuyant sur leurs épaules se fit soudainement sentir.

-Ca va aller ? s'enquit Zack.

Genesis répondit par l'affirmative puis ils continuèrent.

Comme précédemment, les canaux étaient remplis d'eau. En conséquences, chacun de leurs pas provoquaient de petites éclaboussures.

-Où conduit celui-ci ? voulut savoir Reno.

-A la gare de Nibelheim, l'informait Angeal tout en marchant.

-Il est plus grand que celui que nous avons traversé, ajoutait Cloud.

Reno laissa échapper un profond soupir alors qu'il considérait les environs : une eau sale et des murs craquelés des deux côtés du tunnel.

 _Rien de bien reluisant..._ pensa-t-il silencieusement.

Il releva la tête vers le plafond et remarquait bien vite qu'il était dans le même état que tout ce qui l'entourait.

-C'est vraiment délabré...

Sa voix résonnait dans les égouts, renvoyée comme un écho et semblait aussi fatiguée que lui. Pas une fatigue physique car son corps le supportait encore, bien qu'il ne savait pas pour combien de temps. Il s'agissait là d'une fatigue morale.

-Je n'en peux plus... murmurait Sephiroth, derrière lui.

-N'abandonne pas, l'encourageait Tseng tout en demandant au groupe de stopper leur marche.

Cloud, qui marchait juste devant eux, s'arrêta et se retournait. Ses yeux croisèrent furtivement ceux de Sephiroth tandis que celui-ci s'efforçait de tenir sur ses jambes.

-Je prends le relais, Tseng, déclarait Cloud. Reno, viens m'aider.

Le rouquin acquiesçait alors qu'il pivotait sur ses pieds, se rendant compte que Cloud l'attendait déjà. Il s'avançait avant d'être retenu par la main de Rude qui se posait sur son épaule.

-J'y vais.

-Je vais le faire, contestait Reno. Je ne suis pas fatigué à ce point.

Il poursuivit donc jusqu'à parvenir auprès de son supérieur qu'il relayait avec un petit sourire, certes faible, il dût bien l'admettre.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, le chef des Turks se décala, laissant la place à son partenaire, lequel plaçait ses mains de façon à soutenir Sephiroth sans lui faire de mal.

-Ca va aller ? s'enquit-il alors.

-Je devrais... pouvoir tenir...

-Plus vite nous sortirons, plus vite nous pourrons le soigner, conclut Angeal. Continuons.

Sur son ordre, ils se remirent en route.


	31. Chapitre 31 : Continuons dans les égouts

**Chapitre 31 : Les égouts, encore et toujours**

Ils marchaient en silence depuis qu'ils avaient reprit leur route. Souvent, durant leur périple, Reno consultait sans cesse Sephiroth sur son état de santé. A chaque fois, sans exception, ce dernier répondait dans un murmure.

-Est-on encore loin ? demandait finalement Reno.

-Oui, répondit sèchement Angeal.

Le SOLDAT avait répondit si froidement que Reno se retint de lui demanderce qui lui prenait. Il s'en ravisa toutefois au dernier moment, ou plutôt lorsque son attention fut attirée par une lanterne accrochée au plafond.

 _C'est la première que je vois depuis que nous sommes entrés dans ces égouts..._

Tandis qu'il marchait, il regardait toujours au-dessus de lui, à la recherche d'autres lanternes, mais hélas, aucune ne refit son apparition.

 _Tant pis, je trouverais une autre occupation..._

Il sortit de ses pensées, ses yeux cherchant à percer les ténèbres qui les environnaient : des kilomètres et des kilomètres de ce même couloir sombre qu'ils arpentaient jusqu'à trouver une issue.

 _Toujours le même..._

Au moment où il se formulait cette réflexion intérieure, il se surprit à gravir une volée d'escaliers. Ils ne devaient plus être très loin de la sortie.

Au sommet des escaliers, un autre couloir en ciment s'offrait à eux, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité.

-On n'en verra jamais la fin... grommelait Reno.

Sa voix se perdait dans les profondeurs des égouts. A côté de lui, Cloud ne parlait pas, toute son attention étant posée sur Sephiroth qui s'appuyait un peu plus sur leurs épaules à mesure que le temps passait.

-J'ai froid... murmurait faiblement Sephiroth.

Ses mots n'échappaient pas à Angeal. Silencieux, il s'arrêtait puis se retournait pour lui faire face. A peine avait-il alors fait un pas que son ami tombait au sol, une main sur la poitrine. Dans son mouvement, il avait involontairement emporté Reno et Cloud, qui, agenouillés auprès de lui, étaient encore sous le coup de la surprise.

-Sephiroth... Ca va ? s'enquit Cloud, l'inquiétude transperçant sa voix.

Un signe de négation qui ne rassurait pas Angeal. A leur hauteur, il saisit son ami par les épaules.

-Je veux que tu me dises exactement comment tu te sens. Ne cherches pas à me cacher ton état.

Son interlocuteur leva imperceptiblement les yeux. Au devant d'eux, tous attendaient, les fixaient, certains anxieux, d'autres résignés face à la situation.

-Réponds-moi franchement... Ne me mens pas...

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, une sorte de supplication dissimulée qui trahissait son évidente inquiétude envers lui. Il voulait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière la faiblesse de son ami, conscient que celui-ci cherchait ses mots. Il ne voulait pas ajouter de craintes inutiles.

 _Si on ne sait rien, on ne peut rien faire... Il va simplement..._ songeait intérieurement Cloud.

-Sephiroth...

Cloud le pressait, il le savait. Mais devait-il leur dire ? Devait-il se taire ? Il ne savait plus. Son esprit était embrumé, rendant ses pensées toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres. La seule chose qu'il savait avec certitude, c'était que ses camarades s'efforçaient de tout mettre en oeuvre pour optimiser leurs chances de survie. Et la sienne.

Il relevait un instant les yeux, croisant les iris de Cloud et Angeal, certains que les prochains mots qui franchiraient ses lèvres seraient un coup assommant pour eux.

-Ils m'ont injecté une seringue de poison... disait-il enfin.

Le silence retombait, mêlé à une tension palpable qu'il pouvait néanmoins sentir. La suite des événements semblait soudain plus noire.

Alors qu'il s'efforçait de trouver rapidement une solution, Angeal fut aux prises d'une colère sourde. Ses mains glissaient lentement pour quitter les épaules du blessé. Il s'asseyait sur ses talons, fixant le sol d'un oeil absent.

 _Il n'y a plus rien à faire... C'est fini... Il va mourir sans que nous n'ayons rien pu tenter pour le sauver..._

-Ressaisis-toi, intervint Tseng. Il a encore besoin de nous. Il se bat et s'accroche alors que tu es assis, là, à te dire qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Sa vie n'a donc pas de valeur à tes yeux ?

Tranchant tel un couperet, Tseng avait volontairement employé un ton froid qui, il l'espérait, ferait réagir Angeal. Il refusait qu'il perde espoir. S'il abandonnait maintenant, non seulement ils n'avaient que peu de chances de s'en sortir, mais il condamnait Sephiroth à une mort certaine.

Angeal ne répondait pas. Qu'avait-il à rétorquer ? Absolument rien. Tseng avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il devait se relever et sauver son ami. Si sa vie ne représentait rien à ses yeux, il n'aurait pas prit la peine de venir le secourir.

-Relève-toi... répétait Tseng.


	32. Chapitre 32 : Vers la sortie

**Chapitre 32 : Vers la sortie**

Un moment de silence s'installa. Sephiroth fixait Angeal du regard, ce dernier restant sans réaction depuis que Tseng les avait interrompu et essayé à maintes reprises de lui faire entendre raison.

-Angeal... J'ai encore besoin de toi...

Sephiroth connaissait bien Angeal et savait, dans la plupart des cas, trouver les bons mots. Avec le temps, ce n'était plus surprenant. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, et par conséquent, il avait fini par savoir quoi dire.

Enfin, Angeal se relevait, mais ne le regardait pas. Debout, face à lui, il restait les poings serrés.

-Merci... chuchotait Cloud à l'oreille de Sephiroth en l'aidant à se relever. Reno le soutenait également et l'aidait au mieux avec grande attention.

Dès qu'ils furent prêts, ils reprirent leur chemin sans perdre plus de temps. Angeal avait reprit la tête du groupe, accompagné de Genesis. Derrière eux suivait Sephiroth, appuyé sur Cloud et Reno. La fermeture de la marche était assurée par Zack, Tseng et Rude, prit dans une sérieuse discussion concernant un moyen de sauver leur camarade.

-Il y a une pharmacie à Nibelheim. Nous pourrions nous y arrêter, suggérait Zack.

-C'est trop risqué, contrait Tseng. Nous serions rapidement repérés. Il vaut mieux restés à l'abri.

-Dans tous les cas, nous ne pourrons rester à Nibelheim trop longtemps, intervint Rude. Le village entier nous connaît et si nous sommes recherchés, les villageois ne prendront certainement pas notre défense.

-Nous aviserons s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, conclut Tseng.

Angeal et Genesis menaient toujours la tête du groupe, sans un mot. Leur cerveau fusait, à la recherche de la moindre solution.

 _Atteindre Nibelheim dans tous les cas... Nous verrons par la suite_ , soupira intérieurement Angeal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit Genesis, perçevant le soupir silencieux de son ami.

-Je réfléchis trop.

Il avait comprit ce à quoi il faisait allusion, aussi ne prit-il pas la peine de répondre. Après tout, lui aussi se torturait les neurones et il lui semblait qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

 _Combien de temps tiendra-t-il encore...? Bien peu de temps, sûrement..._

Sa petite voix intérieure ayant répondu à sa question lui offrait une vision bien pessimiste de l'avenir.

-Quand arrivons-nous ? voulut soudainement savoir Reno.

-Au prochain tournant, l'informait Angeal sans se retourner.

-Je commençais à désespérer...

-Tu peux toujours m'abandonner... essayait de plaisanter Sephiroth.

Cloud, qui avait entendu, ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

-Hors de question, contrait-il. Si on avait voulu t'abandonner, on ne serait pas venu.

Alors qu'il parlait, il se rendit compte qu'il entamait la dernière grande ligne des égouts, lesquels se faisaient toujours plus froids à mesure qu'ils progressaient vers la sortie.

-C'est presque terminé, dit Cloud à Sephiroth. Comment te sens-tu ?

-A bout de forces...

-Ne t'évanouis pas, lançait Reno gentiment.

Sephiroth ne répondit pas. Au fond de lui, Cloud avait ressenti la raison de son silence. C'était un fait, Sephiroth détestait que l'on évoque ses faiblesses et Reno venait tout juste de cibler ce point sensible.

-Au fait... reprit le rouquin. On se fera sans doute remarquer en sortant de la bouche d'égout au beau milieu de la gare...

-La bouche est dissimulée derrière le bâtiment. Elle n'est pas à l'intérieur, répondit Tseng.

-Autrement dit, nous sortons du côté des montagnes ?

-Oui.

-Que ferons-nous une fois à l'extérieur ? se demandait Genesis.

-On attendra que la nuit tombe pour pouvoir quitter le village sans être vu, conclut Rude.

Genesis soupirait à cette déclaration. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de plan auquel il s'attendait. Il aurait préféré que le Turk lui dise qu'ils allaient s'en donner à coeur joie au sein du bâtiment Shinra. Chacun savait que cette décision prenait en compte l'état actuel de Sephiroth et qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre de risquer ainsi leur vie inutilement.


	33. Chapitre 33 : Embuscade

**Chapitre 33 : L'embuscade**

-On ne voit rien... Ils auraient quand même pu installer des lampes... marmonnait Zack.

 _Il fait plus sombre..._ remarquait Reno. _Ce n'est pas logique alors que nous arrivons à la sortie..._

Machinalement, il relevait la tête vers le plafond, espérant y découvrir une lanterne qu'il ne vit pas, comme si les constructeurs de ces égouts avaient délibérément choisi de ne pas en installer. Ou bien, avaient-elles été tout simplement retirées par les soldats qui arpentaient ces lieux, rendant leurs assauts bien moins prévisibles par leurs adversaires. Mais plus encore, il trouvait étrange qu'autour d'eux, tout s'assombrissait.

 _La sortie n'est pourtant pas si loin..._

-Angeal... appelait doucement Sephiroth.

Le dénommé se retournait, faisant signe aux autres de s'arrêter. Il croisait un instant le regard empli d'inquiétude de son ami, laquelle fit naître une question qu'il ne retenait pas.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous sommes... suivis...

-Tu es sûr de ça ? Intervint Zack.

Sephiroth acquiesçait d'un signe de tête, cependant que tous scrutaient les environs avec anxiété.

-Depuis quand ressens-tu cette présence ? demandait Tseng sans quitter des yeux la noirceur des lieux.

-Plusieurs minutes...

-Ce n'est pas bon pour nous... Dépêchons.

-Seraient-ce les soldats qui nous traquent ? voulut savoir Cloud.

-Probablement...

La réponse de Tseng se perdit dans le tunnel des égouts en une fraction de seconde, laissant derrière elle un silence spectral. Durant ce moment, chacun imaginait ce qui pourrait arriver de pire que de se retrouver une nouvelle fois entre les mains de leurs ennemis. De plus, rien ne garantissait qu'ils puissent une fois encore s'évader.

 _Nous avons eu de la chance, rien de plus... Ils ne nous auront pas et avant qu'ils ne parviennent à mettre la main sur nous, nous serons loin..._ se dit Angeal.

-Cette ambiance est vraiment sinistre, soulignait finalement Genesis, exprimant la sensation que tous ressentait.

-Il vaut mieux ne pas s'éterniser ici.

En effet, il était préférable pour eux de s'éloigner autant qu'ils le pouvaient...

Ils avançaient toujours dans le noir, leurs pas leur revenant comme un lugubre écho. Malgré l'opacité persistante de l'obscurité, Angeal avait plusieurs fois repéré des renfoncements assez profonds dans les murs. A leur vision, une idée émergea dans son esprit.

 _Si nous sommes pourchassés, ses renfoncements nous seront d'un grand secours. Il y a assez de place pour deux personnes... Sephiroth ne sera donc pas seul si un problème venait à se produire. Pourvu que la noirceur dure encore quelques temps..._

-Ca va, Angeal ? demandait Cloud, derrière lui.

-Restez sur vos gardes. Sephiroth avait raison, ils ne sont pas loin.

Une ambiance sinistre tomba sur le groupe, mais pas seulement. Le stress les envahissait, les forçant à presser le pas.

A cette allure, ils seront bientôt dehors.

-Je me demande pourquoi le Président les veut vivants, résonnait une voix.

-Parce qu'ils nous ont trahi, répliquait l'autre.

-La sanction est tout de même sévère.

-Les exécuter au peloton d'exécution servira d'exemple pour quiconque oserait faire la même chose que ces idiots.

-Ces « idiots » sont malgré tout les plus puissants d'entre nous. Tu sais très bien que si nous nous frottons à eux, c'est notre mort assurée et ce, qu'ils soient armés ou non. Leur force n'en sera pas diminuée pour autant. N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de l'entière Première Classe et qu'ils excellent à la fois au corps-à-corps et à la magie.

-Nous verrons bien...

Les voix des deux hommes avaient résonnées dans tous les embranchements des égouts, parvenant avec aisance jusqu'aux fugitifs, inconscients du brouhaha qu'ils provoquaient.

Le groupe marchait vers la sortie lorsqu'ils aperçurent l'échelle menant à l'air libre. Haute, ils ne virent l'extrémité qu'en levant les yeux. Dans le même temps, le soulagement se fit voir sur les visages fatigués. Mais leur moment de répit fut rapidement troublés par des voix qui se rapprochaient dans leur direction.

-Ils vont mourir, de toute façon, disait l'un.

-N'y crois pas. Ils ne se laisseront pas faire, rétorquait l'autre.

En entendant les voix qui venaient dans leur direction, Angeal se retournait pour faire un signe à Cloud.

-Il y a un renfoncement un peu plus loin, au pied de l'échelle sur la gauche. Je veux que tu y emmènes Sephiroth et que tu restes près de lui, ordonnait Angeal. Il n'est pas en état de se battre.

Cloud ne contredit pas l'ordre qu'il venait de recevoir, ne comprenant que trop bien la situation malgré son jeune âge.

-D'accord, dit-il simplement d'une petite voix.

Faisant signe à Reno que tout se passerait bien, celui-ci relâchait leur ami. Alors qu'il croisait le regard de chacun d'eux, Zack élevait la voix.

-Je les accompagne, fit-il à Angeal. Ils ne pourront pas se défendre si des ennemis les attendent au-devant.

Tandis qu'il parlait, il posait sur le soldat un regard intense, plein de détermination, sachant que son interlocuteur n'y résistait jamais longtemps. Il espérait par ailleurs que ce petit avantage le pousse à rejoindre son raisonnement.

-Zack a raison, Angeal, intervint Tseng. Ils n'auront aucune chance s'ils n'ont pas de bouclier pour les défendre.

Sans un mot, Angeal acquiesça tout en croisant les yeux azurés de son partenaire.

-On y arrivera, murmura-t-il avant de rompre le contact visuel. On s'en sortira tous ensemble.


	34. Chapitre 34: Se battre, une fois de plus

**Chapitre 34 : Se battre, encore une fois.**

Zack rejoignit Cloud en quelques pas, non sans avoir imploré la chance d'apporter son aide à ses amis de toujours.

-Allez, dit-il à Cloud.

Il affirmait sans une once d'hésitation, soutenant le regard de Zack qui posait une main sur l'épaule de Sephiroth qu'il regardait avec inquiétude.

-Ca va aller ?

-Il va bien falloir...

La réponse faible de son ami le motivait. Dès lors, il se sentait prêt à affronter n'importe quel danger pour le sauver.

 _Le poison ne le vaincra pas... Ces abrutis de la Shinra ne nous enlèveront pas celui en qui nous avons placé tous nos espoirs._

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il prit la tête du trio et que, sans un mot de plus, laissait derrière lui ses camarades pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les égouts, Cloud et Sephiroth sur ses talons. Tous trois furent rapidement enveloppés par les ténèbres, disparaissant à la vue des autres.

Reno le sentait. Il sentait les soldats au-devant d'eux, émergeant peu à peu de la noirceur sans fin.

-Préparez-vous, chuchota Angeal, passé en première ligne.

Il les attendait de pied ferme, prêt à leur faire regretter tout le mal que la compagnie avait causé à son plus grand ami.

 _Je ne retiendrais pas mes coups... Ils payeront le prix fort..._

Sa détermination était inébranlable. Rien ni personne ne pouvait plus le raisonner quand il entrait dans cet état. C'en fut plutôt rare et ceux qui le croisaient à un tel moment n'avaient que peu de chances de s'en sortir. D'ailleurs, ses amis se demandaient souvent d'où lui venait une telle puissance car même les entraînements les plus poussés n'offraient jamais une si grande force. Lorsque le sujet étaient abordé, Angeal détournait la conversation. Il n'avait pas envie de leur dire. De rouvrir cette blessure du passé.

 _Je n'oublierais jamais..._

S'extirpant de ce sombre souvenir, il lançait un rapide regard vers ses équipiers : Tseng tenait le front avec lui alors que les deux autres Turks restaient en retrait dans leur dos.

De son côté, Genesis, resté en arrière ligne, préparait un sort. Son corps s'entourait d'une lumière rougeoyante tandis qu'il psalmodiait un chant à voix basse. Dès lors que l'incantation fut achevée, il transférait la lueur qu'il dégageait vers son katana, lequel irradiait d'un éclat blanc.

Cette manoeuvre magique avait percé l'obscurité et mis à jour les soldats qui les traquaient.

Tseng, distinguant leurs corps dans la masse devenue en quelques secondes moins opaque, annonça son plan.

-Rude et moi-même les prendront en traître, expliquait-il. Attirez leur attention, cela nous permettra de nous faufiler dans leur dos.

Tous confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête, le tout sans relâcher leurs gardes un seul instant. Cependant, bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ai abandonné leur vigilance, un garde s'était un peu plus rapproché et élevait la voix à l'adresse de son partenaire.

-Ils sont là !

-C'est parti ! lançait Angeal à l'attention de ses compagnons.

Ils se ruèrent dans le même mouvement vers leurs assaillants, rapidement rejoint par son allié. Mais ce fut sans compter sur la tactique des fugitifs, habilement élaborée par Tseng. Après tout, il ne connaissait que trop bien leur façon de procéder puisqu'il avait d'abord fait partie des membres du SOLDAT avant de s'engager chez les Turks et d'en devenir leur chef. Et donc, il n'avait pas été difficile pour lui de mettre sur pied un plan d'action, lequel fonctionnait à la perfection et il était évident qu'ils ne feraient qu'une bouchée de leurs adversaires sans leur laisser le moindre moment de répit.

Alors que ses alliés se mettaient en place comme il avait été prévu, il décelait un judicieux tout de passe-passe de la part d'Angeal et Reno, obligeant ainsi les soldats à tomber dans leurs filets et à se retrouver dans l'impossibilité de bouger.

 _Il n'y a pas de meilleure occasion. Ils sont trop occupés à se défaire de cette entourloupe._

Se saisissant de l'aubaine, Tseng fit signe à Rude qu'il s'élançait au combat, lequel posait son regard noir sur lui, montrant qu'il agirait de concert avec son chef.

Sur un hochement de tête entendu, ils s'élançèrent dans la bataille.

Resté à l'arrière, Genesis observait ses camarades avec inquiétude. Pourtant, bien qu'il refoulait ce sentiment afin de ne pas perdre son sang-froid, il l'envahissait de plus en plus et n'était que bien trop heureux en constatant que ses amis trop accaparés par leur combat pour se préoccuper de son état d'esprit.

-Genesis ! A toi !

Il sortit rapidement de sa léthargie en entendant la voix d'Angeal qui l'appelait. Comprenant le sens de cet appel, il fit un pas en avant et la lumière blanche entourant sa lame se transformait en braises incandescantes, illuminant le couloir qu'ils remontaient.

-Reculez !

Sa voix avait retenti comme un écho l'espace d'un court instant. Inconsciemment, il avait provoqué chez ses compagnons une soudaine montée de stress qu'ils ne comprenaient pas dans l'immédiat. Ils pressentaient toutefois que la réponse qu'ils attendaient allait leur être donnée très vite... 


	35. Chapitre 35 : Un repos bien mérité

**Chapitre 35 : Un repos bien mérité**

Dans l'obscurité des égouts, Zack et ses deux amis avançaient en silence. Seuls leur parvenaient l'entrechoquement des épées et la respiration saccadée de Sephiroth, toujours appuyé sur Cloud.

-J'ai mal...

-Le renfoncement dont parlait Angeal n'est plus qu'à quelques pas, les informait Zack.

-Accroche-toi, le motivait Cloud. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir te reposer.

Les encouragements de Cloud ne changeaient pas grand chose à la situation. Quoi qu'il pourrait dire, rien n'améliorerait l'état de Sephiroth. Ils ne contribuaient simplement qu'à l'aider à ne pas baisser les bras.

 _Je voudrais tellement qu'il aille mieux..._

Ces paroles avaient instantanément prit forme dans son esprit alors que ses pieds continuaient d'avancer.

-J'espère que nous serons tranquilles...

-Théoriquement, il ne devrait y avoir personne, lui répondait Zack. Mais entre la théorie et la pratique...

Intérieurement, Cloud soupirait, partagé entre la peur et le soulagement. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir d'arriver à la sortie ou bien rester sur ses gardes tant qu'ils n'auraient pas la certitude d'être en sécurité.

 _Le choix est vite fait. Il est plus prudent de rester aux aguets même si le calvaire des égouts se termine._

Il se décidait rapidement, mais restait tracassé. Rien ne semblait le rassurer.

-C'est ici, leur fit remarquer Zack qui s'était arrêté devant un renfoncement dans la paroi.

-Il avait raison... murmurait Cloud. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir que ce renfoncement se trouvait là ?

-Nous connaissons ce tunnel depuis des années... Nous venions souvent ici, durant notre enfance pour s'y cacher lorsque l'entraîneur nous disputait...

La voix de Sephiroth avait adopté le même ton que celle de Cloud, probablement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs poursuivants mais aussi, en raison de sa faiblesse.

Zack avait fait de même tout en se retournant vers eux.

-Il est temps de faire une petite pause, les gars, annonçait-il en appuyant sa déclaration d'un signe de tête désignant leur lieu de repos.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt... parvint à railler Sephiroth.

-Prétendrais-tu que je n'ai pas été suffisamment rapide pour trouver un lieu susceptible de nous mettre en sécurité ?

-Oui...

Un imperceptible sourire se dessinait sur son visage pâle mais suffisant pour qu'il leur réchauffe le coeur.

-Installons-nous, proposait Zack en les guidant jusqu'à l'intérieur du renfoncement.

Il faisait encore plus sombre dans cet endroit, réduisant leur visibilité. Heureusement, le halo de lumière provenant de la sortie arrivait jusqu'à eux et facilitait grandement leurs gestes. Ils évitaient ainsi de faire du mal à Sephiroth, souffrant toujours de ses multiples blessures.

Avec la plus grande délicatesse, Cloud l'adossait contre la paroi cimentée contre laquelle le Général se laissait aller.

-Ca va ? demandait Cloud, désormais agenouillé à ses côtés.

Sephiroth répondait par la négative. Son regard amande n'exprimait toujours que le vide.

 _Dépêche-toi, Angeal... Il n'est pas bien..._

Son souhait intérieur exprimait plus une supplication qu'un véritable souhait. Bien qu'il ait placé une énorme confiance en Angeal, il doutait fort qu'il soit revenu avant que l'état de Sephiroth n'empire.

-Les autres vont nous rejoindre, le rassurait Zack.

-J'espère que tu as raison, murmurait Cloud.

-J'ai raison... Ils vont revenir.

Ses dernières paroles laissèrent derrière elle un silence spectral.


	36. Chapitre 36 : Un combat acharné

**Chapitre 36 : Un combat acharné**

Un peu plus loin, le combat faisait rage. Angeal et Reno se démenaient avec acharnement contre les deux assaillants tandis que Tseng et Rude s'affairaient à élaborer une stratégie visant à se débarrasser de leurs ennemis, lesquels ne semblaient pas décidés à capituler.

Voyant que l'affrontement s'éternisait et qu'ils étaient dans l'impossibilité de fuir, Angeal se mit à réfléchir à une autre alternative.

 _La stratégie de Tseng ne fonctionne pas puisqu'ils ne peuvent bénéficier de ma diversion, ni de celle de Reno. Il ne reste plus que Genesis. Seul lui est encore capable de nous sortir de là. Il doit pouvoir faire quelque chose..._

-Genesis, à toi ! hurlait-il sans se retourner.

Les murs des égouts firent retentir sa voix jusqu'aux oreilles de son camarade dont le corps émettait toujours cette lueur blanche. Elle parvenait clairement à ses yeux sans la moindre difficulté. Puis, cette lumière s'intensifia pour devenir aveuglante. Angeal avait compris ce que Genesis préparait, raison pour laquelle il ne se retournait pas lorqu'il avait parfaitement saisi la situation.

-Ecartez-vous ! lançait Angeal à l'attention de tous, laissant ainsi le champ libre au jeune homme.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'attendit pas longtemps pour libérer les flammes qu'il contenait autour de son corps qui, dès qu'elles furent hors de son emprise, filèrent à vive allure vers leurs adversaires.

Le torrent flamboyant se déversa sur les soldats, brûlant leurs vêtements et leur chair alors qu'ils poussaient des cris d'agonie. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps nécessaire pour réagir qu'ils se retrouvaient aux prises avec les flammes sans aucune échappatoire. Comme mêlées à leurs cris qui se faisaient plus hurlants, l'ardeur du feu devenait plus intense.

Au vue de l'ampleur que prenaient les braises, tous reculèrent, craignant de se retrouver dans le brasier.

 _Il existe des morts plus douces..._ songeait Angeal alors que les deux corps devenus inertes s'écroulaient au sol, tout souffle de leur vie consumé par le brasier qui s'éteignit petit à petit.

Reno regardait les deux corps sans vie avant de poser les yeux sur Genesis. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures, loin de se douter que ce jeune homme en apparence si fragile pouvait receler une telle puissance.

 _Il fait indéniablement partie des meilleurs soldats..._

Il ne pouvait ne pas le reconnaître. Lui-même faisait partie de l'une des meilleures divisions de la Shinra.

 _Après la division du SOLDAT, bien entendu... Ils sont incontestablement les plus forts. Même avec des années d'entraînement, il est impossible d'égaler leur niveau. Leur puissance surpasse de loin la nôtre._

Et il le pensait sincèrement. Mais alors qu'il évoquait en secret les qualités des membres du SOLDAT, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, certes léger, mais suffisant pour retenir son attention.

Tournant la tête vers l'origine du bruit, il aperçut Genesis, entouré de tous ses amis, accroupi et à bout de souffle. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il se trouvait seul à l'avant aussi les rejoignit-il en quelques foulées.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien de grave, le rassurait Angeal, face à Genesis, ses mains sur ses épaules. Il est seulement épuisé.

-On ne peut pas attendre qu'il recouvre son énergie, intervint Tseng. Il faut se remettre en route et sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Nos amis ne sont peut-être pas en sécurité.

L'hypothèse que venait d'émettre Tseng était une éventualité à ne pas négliger et les poussait, par conséquent, à imaginer le pire.

 _Nous ne pouvons pas risquer leur vie aussi simplement, juste parce que l'un de nous est affaibli. Cela n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais entre nous. Personne n'est abandonné, c'est la règle._

-En route, décrétait-il. Ne perdons pas de temps.

A peine sa phrase fut-elle terminée qu'Angeal se saisissait des mains de Genesis, l'aidant à se relever.

-Peux-tu marcher ?

-Je crois que oui...

Le ton sur lequel Genesis avait répondu semblait faible et peu encourageant mais pour Angeal, ce fut une raison suffisante pour lui apporter son soutien.

 _Il a besoin de plus de temps pour récupérer_ , concédait silencieusement Tseng.

-Je prends la tête, annonçait-il. Angeal, tu suivras avec lui. Les deux autres ferment la marche.

-Comment ça « les deux autres »?! ergotait Reno. On n'est pas tes objets, hein !

-Si tu ne baisses pas d'un ton, les soldats vont nous tomber dessus... intervint calmement Rude.

-Pff... Je ne te demande pas de me soutenir... même si je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'ils posent leurs pattes sur nous...

-Nous sommes d'accord... renchérit Genesis.


	37. Chapitre 37 : Souvenirs douloureux

**Chapitre 37 : Souvenis douloureux**

Dans la pénombre des égouts, chacun avançait vers la sortie d'un pas lent et silencieux. Personne ne parlait. Sans doute redoutaient-ils de se faire rattraper une nouvelle fois par d'éventuels poursuivants.

 _Nous n'avons pas droit à cette erreur..._ se disait intérieurement Tseng.

Effectivement, il ne pouvait se permettre de mener ses amis à une mort certaine et bien que ceux-ci partageaient sûrement son avis, ils n'en disaient rien.

-Tu as l'air songeur, lui dit soudain Angeal.

-Non... Je pensais simplement à ce que nous deviendrions une fois sortis de cette mauvaise passe.

-Peut-être devrons-nous nous terrer quelques temps.

-Mais, où ? demandait Reno.

-Que ce soit Nibelheim ou Midgar, c'est trop risqué, intervint Rude.

-Et que suggères-tu ? Oh ! Attends une minute.

Reno s'arrêta brusquement, aussitôt imité par ses camarades.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit faiblement Genesis.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider.

Fouillant dans la poche de son pantalon, le jeune rouquin en sortit son téléphone portable et recherchait activement dans son répertoire le numéro de la personne susceptible de leur apporter son aide.

-C'est à elle que tu penses ? fit Rude, penché par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu la connais... Elle ne refusera pas.

Son nom repéré, Reno pianotait sur l'écran d'un habile jeu de doigts et lançait l'appel avant de coller l'appareil contre son oreille.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries... Reno s'impatientait.

 _Pourquoi met-elle autant de temps à répondre ?!_

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il aurait tout de même bien aimé en connaître la raison. Il y tergiversait toujours, le tout en tapant du pied, lorsqu'il obtint enfin une réponse.

-Où es-tu ? soupirait une voix claire à travers le combiné. Je te cherche partout au QG !

-Hey, la coupait-il sèchement. Ne m'assome pas de questions comme ça ! Ecoute, nous avons besoin de toi. Tu es la seule qui puisse nous aider.

-Je n'aime pas la manière dont tu me l'annonces. Tu ne dois pas être dans une situation très confortable.

-Elena... Il faut que tu viennes nous chercher à la sortie du village de Nibelheim...

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-S'il-te plaît, je t'expliquerais plus tard mais ne pose pas de questions... Retrouve-nous avec un véhicule.

-D'accord, concédait-elle. Je vous retrouverais à l'Est du Mont Nibel.

-Merci... répondait Reno avant de raccrocher.

Dans son bureau au sein du bâtiment Shinra de Midgar, éclairé à la lumière du soleil couchant, Elena restait perplexe. Elle se demandait dans quoi Reno avait pu bien se fourrer.

 _Connaissant son caractère, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que la situation soit épineuse... Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?_

Elle remuait cette question dans tous les sens en faisant les cent pas mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Elle restait dans le flou total.

 _Et au lieu de perdre ton temps à te balader dans ton bureau, il serait bien que tu termines de trier ta pile de dossiers,_ se motiva-t-elle intérieurement.

Estimant qu'il était temps de se remettre au travail, elle se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers son bureau et tira une chaise avant de s'y asseoir.

 _Tâchons de ne pas se faire repérer cette nuit..._

Elle ne tarderait pas à tomber, la lune naissait déjà dans le ciel qui s'obscurissait. Il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Une heure, tout au plus.

-Allez, il est temps de se mettre au travail.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle attrapa le premier dossier de la pile qu'elle ouvrit. Parcourant brièvement les quelques lignes de l'introduction, Elena put constater que le sujet n'était autre qu'une simple rebellion dans les rues de Nibelheim. Rien de bien passionnant en somme. De plus, les membres chargés de mettre fin à cette émeute étaient de parfaits inconnus.

Décidant de ne pas s'éterniser davantage sur ce dossier, elle le refermait et le déposa dans un coin de son bureau, prêt à être ranger et en attrapa un autre qu'elle ouvrit aussitôt. Celui-ci traitait d'une affaitr dont elle avait entendu parler il y a quelques mois déjà. Un homme avait décidé de monter un complot visant à exterminer de pauvres gens dans les régions les plus démunies du monde afin qu'ils servent de cobayes pour le Professeur Hojo, un scientifique engagé dans la Shinra depuis de nombreuses années.

 _Comment a-t-il pu faire cela ? Décidement, je ne comprendrais jamais cet homme..._

Elena se remémorait le visage de l'homme. Grand, cheveux bruns enserrés par un élastique, les yeux noirs perçants. Elle le connaissait fort bien, sa réputation l'ayant précédé. Au détour d'une conversation, lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois dans les rues de Midgar, il l'avait convaincue de rejoindre les rangs de la Shinra prétextant le fait qu'il voulait aider les gens. Cette idée l'avait séduite puis, elle l'avait suivi. Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que le rôle de la Shinra n'était pas d'aider la population mais de donner autant d'humains que possible afin qu'ils ne soient plus que des sujets d'expérience entre les mains des scientifiques.

-La face cachée de la Shinra... se murmurait-elle.

Evidemment, pour des raisons de popularité, personne ne connaissait l'existence de ces laboratoires.

-Et il ne vaut mieux pas...

Ces laboratoires étaient atroces. D'après ce qu'en disait Tseng, son supérieur, les gens qui y étaient emmenés ne revenaient jamais, du moins, sous une apparence humaine. Elle se rappela vaguement que les scientifiques leur injectait des doses incommensurables de Mako, les transformant ainsi en bêtes sanguinaires et utilisées à des fins militaires.

 _Horrible..._

Refusant de repenser à cette affaire, elle referma la chemise et la posa sur la précédente avant de tirer la prochaine.


	38. Chapitre 38 : Le couloir des souvenirs

**Chapitre 38 : Le couloir des souvenirs**

Le dossier qu'Elena avait entre les mains lui semblait différent des autres qu'elle venait de trier. Celui-ci n'était pas de couleur rose pâle, mais rouge. Connaissant ses codes de classification sur le bout des doigts, elle sut immédiatement que le rouge était associé à une affaire d'une extrême importance.

Avec un peu d'appréhension, elle l'ouvrit et commençait à en lire le contenu. Dès lors qu'elle identifia le nom des agents sur le haut de la feuille, elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer sa lecture.

 _Chef de l'expédition : Sephiroth. Motif : Escorte de techniciens. Ils sont donc en mission secrète. Peu de gens doivent être au courant._

Elle incluait bien entendu le Président Shinra. Il devait sans doute savoir puisqu'il était probable que ce soit lui qui les y ait envoyé.

 _Je ne me risquerais cependant pas à lui demander..._

Effectivement, elle ne lui poserait pas la question étant donné qu'elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Se demandant intérieurement quelle serait la réaction du Président si elle s'y aventurait, elle supposa qu'elle se mettait en danger car, comme à chaque fois, sa curiosité prendrait le dessus et elle voudrait absolument tout savoir dans les moindres détails. Elle ne pouvait pas tenter une telle prise de risques.

Refermant le dossier qu'elle déposa sur les autres, Elena consultait sa montre ceinturée à son poignet : Elle indiquait vingt-trois heures trente.

-Et bien, mettons-nous en route, disait-elle tout bas. Les dossiers attendront.

Dans un soupir, elle quitta son fauteuil, traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte en bois de chêne. La lumière du couloir dans lequel elle se retrouva l'éblouit partiellement, cependant, ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à ce changement d'intensité lumineuse et elle put retrouver une parfaite acuité.

 _Direction le parking_ , s'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle s'avançait dans le couloir, prêtant l'oreille au moindre bruit suspect. Ses pas feutrés sur le plancher recouvert de moquette ne lui parvenait que faiblement, un avantage certain lorsqu'il fallait rester discret.

 _Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre..._ songea-t-elle alors qu'elle remontait vers l'ascenseur devant lequel elle arriva en quelques foulées pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

Quelques minutes d'attente... Elena s'impatientait. Cet ascenseur était si long, ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas, considérant que chaque minute qu'elle perdait ne lui serait pas bénéfique.

 _Allez, dépêche-toi..._ supplait-elle silencieusement.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait pas été aussi anxieuse, mais après le coup de fil étrange de Reno qui ne lui avait livré aucun détail quant à leur situation l'inquiétait. Elle ne savait que penser.

 _Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi grave que je me l'imagine..._

Certes. Mais depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle le savait capable de se fourrer dans les pires problèmes. Elle se rappelait vaguement le jour où il avait ouvertement critiqué le Président Shinra sur son incompétence à diriger son armée. Il lui avait vraiment dit tout ce qu'il pensait de lui. Naturellement, le Président ne le voulait plus parmi ses hommes et lui avait demandé de quitter le bâtiment sur-le-champs. Ce fut bien sûr sans compter sur Tseng et elle-même, restés à ses côtés. Ils avaient assisté à la scène en silence. Ils avaient cependant protesté lorsque le Président avait émis ses intentions vis-à-vis de Reno.

 _Impossible d'oublier ce que Tseng a dit ce jour-là..._

Ces mots lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire dès lors qu'elle repensait à cet événement. Il fallait dire qu'il n'y était pas allé avec des pincettes !

-Les Turks sont solidaires. S'il part, nous partons aussi. Il me semble que vous n'avez guère le choix si vous tenez à ce qu'Elena et moi-même restions dans vos rangs, avait-il dit sur un ton d'un calme prodigieux.

Sur quoi, il avait saisi les bras de ses deux amis et les avaient entraîné avec lui dans son bureau. Celui-ci avait bien fait comprendre à Reno qu'il était plus que dangereux de se frotter ainsi au Président. Reno ne l'avait pas contré et s'était contenté de garder la bouche fermée durant tout le sermon de son supérieur.

 _Ce qui est le plus amusant, c'est que la majorité de cette histoire s'est déroulée dans ce couloir..._ songeait Elena.

Cette petite anecdote la fit légèrement sourire, néanmoins, elle reprit son sérieux lorsqu'elle entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, rélévant un petit espace aux murs tapissés de moquette bleue.

Faisant un pas, puis un autre, elle pénétra à l'intérieur et appuya sur le bouton menant au parking situé au sous-sol du bâtiment.

 _Il est temps d'aller chercher l'énergumène..._

Tandis qu'elle émettait cette pensée, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur elle.


	39. Chapitre 39 : Le plan de Reno

**Chapitre 39 : Le plan de Reno**

L'ascenseur descendait lentement, en silence. Rien ne se faisait entendre, pas même les rouages de l'appareil.

Mentalement, Elena se préparait. Elle devait quitter les lieux sans laisser paraître le moindre sentiment de suspicion.

 _J'espère qu'il y aura un véhicule au parking..._

S'il n'y en avait pas, elle connaissait déjà l'issue de sa petite excursion : elle se retrouverait dans l'incapacité de rejoindre Reno. Elle pouvait se rendre au point de rendez-vous à pieds, mais il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de temps, or, elle n'en avait pas à perdre.

 _Le temps est un bien si précieux._

Sur cette réflexion intérieure, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient pour révéler un couloir sombre qu'elle longeait d'un pas rapide.

 _Si tout continue de se passer ainsi, je serais vite sur place._

Elle le pensait fortement et n'espérait vraiment pas tomber sur des soldats alors qu'elle touchait au but. Dans le cas contraire, elle serait dans l'obligation de les affronter, ce dont elle se refusait catégoriquement.

Effaçant ces sombres pensées de son esprit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle parvenait au bout du couloir menant aux véhicules, éclairé d'une faible lumière jusque dans la pièce suivante. Dès lors qu'elle en aperçu l'intérieur, Elena courut, couvrant aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait la distance qui la séparait encore de son objectif.

A l'entrée du parking, la jeune femme jetait un rapide coup d'oeil derrière elle afin de s'assurer que personne ne la suivait. Rassurée, elle reportait son attention sur les divers véhicules qui s'y trouvaient.

 _Il me faut quelque chose de spacieux. D'après le dossier de mission, il n'est pas seul._

Elle trouvait exactement ce qui lui fallait : une petite camionnette de couleur noire, capable de contenir pas moins d'une dizaine de personnes.

 _Parfait !_

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle dirigeait ses pas vers la cabine du contrôleur à sa gauche, très petite et heureusement vide puis tendit le bras pour atteindre un trousseau de clefs pendu sur un rudimentaire panneau de bois. Son poids, dans le creux de sa main la fit sourire un court instant avant de se décider à sortir de la pièce au pas de course.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le véhicule, Elena enfonçait l'une des deux clefs dans la serrure pour déverrouiller la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la hâte. Rapidement, elle montait à l'intérieur, s'enfermait dans la camionnette et démarrait. Sitôt que le rugissement du moteur résonnait dans le parking, elle appuyait sur l'accélérateur qui partait.

Le groupe était de nouveau réuni. Angeal et ses camarades avaient péniblement rejoint les autres membres de l'équipe dès l'instant où Genesis avait faibli. Conséquence directe de leur dernier combat. A leur vue, Cloud et Zack pouvaient relâcher la pression.

-On va te relayer, disait Zack en venant aussitôt vers Angeal. Cloud, aide-moi.

Cloud acquiesçait et ensemble, soutenaient à présent Genesis, bien trop exténué pour tenir seul sur ses jambes.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait pour te retrouver dans cet état ? lui demandait Cloud.

-Un peu trop...

-Comme d'habitude ! rétorquait gaiement Zack en le guidant vers le renfoncement.

-Comment va Sephiroth ? s'enquit Genesis.

-Il lutte, mais il est encore faible. Plus le temps passe, plus le poison le terrasse.

Il avait été concis mais dans sa voix transparaissait une profonde inquiétude qu'il s'efforçait sûrement de dissimuler. Toutefois, cela n'échappait pas à Genesis.

-Reno a peut-être une bonne nouvelle... Je vous laisserais lui demander...

-Ne veux-tu pas nous en dire plus ? le taquinait Zack.

Genesis esquissait un sourire devant l'attitude de son ami. Il était désormais convaicu que la situation n'avait pas émoussé son sens de l'humour !

-Un peu de repos te fera du bien.

Ils arrivaient devant le renfoncement alors que le son de sa voix se perdait dans le dédale, faisant planer un lourd silence.

Sans le rompre, ils déposèrent Genesis aux côtés de Sephiroth, ce dernier luttant tant bien que mal pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Un combat qu'il menait intérieurement mais dont Cloud se rendit malgré tout compte.

Il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

-Tu vas pouvoir tenir ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix...

-Tu n'es pas seul, sache-le. Nous sommes tous là pour te soutenir.

-Tu sais... En entrant dans le SOLDAT, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, des gens seraient là à se battre pour moi...

-Maitenant, tu sais que c'est vrai, lui répondait gentiment Cloud en se relevant. Je vais rejoindre les autres pour connaître la suite des événements.

Sephiroth acquiesçait en silence tandis que le jeune homme s'éloignait.


	40. Chapitre 40 : Complications

**Chapitre 40 : Un repos bien mérité**

Resté seul aux côtés de Genesis, Sephiroth laissait son esprit voguer au gré de ses pensées. Tous les événements précédents lui revenaient en tête : leur capture devant le bâtiment Shinra, les tortures qu'il avait dû subir et la fuite qu'ils venaient de mettre en place. Mais l'image qui restaient profondément gravée dans sa mémoire restait celle des souffrances endurées. Ces souvenirs qui remontaient provoquaient des douleurs en lui. Ses blessures lui faisaient mal.

-Ca va ? lui demandait Genesis.

-Je voudrais seulement m'endormir et me réveiller en me disant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar...

-Je te mentirais si je te disais que ce n'était pas vrai... J'aimerais aussi que ce ne soit qu'un rêve...

Cette phrase, annoncée dans un soupir, intriguait Sephiroth. Lentement, il tournait la tête vers son ami. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour se rendre compte qu'il sombrait inexorablement dans un profond sommeil.

Détournant le regard vers le groupe, il essaya de saisir des bribes de la conversation qui se déroulait.

-Quelle est la suite ? demandait Cloud.

-Reno a un plan, lui répondait Rude. Il va vous expliquer.

-Pourquoi moi ? se braquait le rouquin.

-C'était ton idée. Explique-leur.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Reno se sentait soudain en proie à la gêne, bien qu'il fut incapable de se l'expliquer.

-Donc, se lançait Reno dans un soupir en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la sortie de cet égout donne derrière la gare de Nibelheim. Comme prévu, nous le quitterons cette nuit. Une amie et collègue, Elena, et à qui j'ai téléphoné, se propose de venir nous chercher. D'ailleurs, elle doit être en chemin ou, le cas échéant, déjà sur place, ce qui arrangerait grandement nos affaires. Le point de rendez-vous est fixé au Mont Nibel.

Le rouquin avait livré ses explications sans la moindre interruption, ce qui, au fond, il dût bien l'admettre, l'avait beaucoup aidé. Cela lui avait évité de se mélanger d'autant plus qu'il détestait partager ses informations en public.

-Quand partons-nous ? voulut savoir Zack.

-Reposons-nous quelques minutes avant de reprendre la route, lui dit simplement Angeal.

Bien que ses compagnons n'en disaient rien, il savait qu'eux aussi, voulaient se reposer. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il avait émit l'idée qu'un peu de repos leur ferait le plus grand bien. Après tout, leur dernier combat avait été rude.

 _Si Genesis n'avait pas été là, comment nous en serions-nous tiré ?_

-A quoi penses-tu ? l'interrompit Tseng alors que le groupe allait s'adosser au mur occupé par Genesis et Sephiroth.

-Je songeais à Genesis. C'est un bon guerrier. Il nous a tous sauvé la vie.

-J'en conviens. Cependant, ne pense pas au fait que nous aurions pu perdre la vie dans ce combat. Ce serait te pénaliser pour la suite.

Sur quoi, Tseng s'éloigna, laissant Angeal seul au milieu de l'allée.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Angeal pour se décider à rejoindre les autres. En silence, il avait prit place contre le mur, entre Sephiroth et Tseng, lequel consultait son téléphone portable, pensif.

 _Peut-être est-il en train de se demander quand Elena arrivera si elle n'est pas encore sur place..._

Soudainement, il repensait à Sephiroth, adossé à ses côtés, à demi-conscient. Il devait bien avouer que l'état de son ami le préoccupait de plus en plus. Il doutait fort qu'il tienne le coup encore longtemps s'il ne bénéficiait pas de soins très vite.

-Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit Angeal.

-C'est dur... mais ça va...

-Ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer...

-Je suis fatigué... avouait Sephiroth d'une voix toujours aussi éteinte. Et mes blessures me font mal...

-Reno a un contact qui est en route pour venir nous récupérer. J'ignore si elle a de quoi te soigner mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je m'arrangerais pour trouver ce qu'il faut en attendant que tu reçoives des soins convenables...

Sephiroth acquiesçait faiblement d'un hochement de tête avant de fermer les yeux. Sa tête s'abaissait sur sa poitrine ensanglantée. Angeal l'avait observé attentivement, et subitement, se sentit envahi d'une vague d'inquiétude lorsque son ami avait soudainement pâli. Par habitude, il posait deux de ses doigts sur sa nuque. Brusquement, tandis qu'il réalisait ce qui se passait, son ventre se nouait.

 _Je ne sens plus son pouls... Il est en arrêt cardiaque..._

 _-_ Tseng ! appelait Angeal.

Sa voix avait éclatée et avait laissé des interrogations au Turk qui avait aussitôt réagi sans comprendre toutefois pourquoi son camarade l'avait ainsi appelé.

Il en comprit la raison dès l'instant où il allongeait Sephiroth au sol.


	41. Chapitre 41 : In extremis

**Chapitre 41 : In extremis**

Angeal transpirait l'inquiétude. Il ne prêtait plus aucune attention à rien hormis Sephiroth, ignorant complètement ses camarades qui se rassemblaient autour de lui. Ils restaient précautionneusement à quelques mètres. Seul Tseng s'avançait davantage et s'agenouillait aux côtés de Sephiroth, posant sans hésitation ses mains sur sa poitrine qu'il compressait à intervalles réguliers.

-Reno, contacte Elena, ordonnait-il simplement. Nous avons besoin d'elle au plus vite. Tous les soins qu'elle pourra apporter seront utiles.

Pour une fois, Reno ne discutait pas. Il était ébranlé par la situation. Ces soldats étaient leurs camarades. Comment pouvaient-ils ainsi s'en prendre de la sorte à l'un des leurs ? N'étaient-ils que de simples rebelles ou avaient-ils des ordres émanant d'un hiérarchique ? Il n'en savait rien et pour le moment, il y avait bien plus important.

 _Contacter Elena... Sauver Sephiroth..._

Il se répétait sans cesse ces mots alors qu'il prenait son téléphone, composait le numéro de sa collègue puis portait l'appareil à son oreille, espérant qu'elle répondrait. Une tonalité. Deux tonalités...

-Reno ? résonnait la voix d'Elena à travers le téléphone. Je suis arrivée. Où êtes-vous ?

-Elena, soufflait le jeune Turk, soulagé de l'entendre. Nous sommes à la sortie des égouts. Ecoute-moi. Nous avons besoin de toi. Sephiroth est mourant. Il ne s'en sortira pas sans soins.

-De quoi as-tu besoin ?

-D'un sérum anti-poison et de tous les soins que tu pourras trouver.

-Bien, concédait la jeune femme. Donne-moi quelques minutes.

Il y eut un doux bip, signalant qu'elle avait raccroché.

Le silence s'emparait de nouveau des lieux. Aucun d'eux n'osait le rompre, seule se faisait entendre la voix de Tseng.

-Son coeur bat... annonçait Angeal dans un soupir de soulagement.

Malgré tout, le teint de Sephiroth restait livide. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre qu'il revienne à lui. Les factions qui les traquaient ne tarderaient pas à les retrouver et ils n'avaient que peu de chance de survivre. D'ailleurs, leurs pas se faisaient déjà entendre.

-Ils sont proches, continuait Tseng, chargeant le Général blessé sur le dos d'Angeal.

Son souffle effleurait sa nuque, seule preuve que la vie ne l'avait pas encore quitté. Tant qu'il le sentait respirer, Angeal restait confiant.

-Peux-tu marcher ? demandait Tseng à Genesis qui se réveillait doucement.

Le regard vague, Genesis peinait à retrouver ses esprits. Il avait toujours cette impression de flotter, cependant que la voix de Tseng lui était parvenue bien qu'il n'en avait d'abord pas vraiment compris le sens.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusait le Turk. Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre davantage.

Le jeune soldat ne le repoussait pas lorsque celui-ci le soulevait contre lui pour enfin quitter les égouts et regagner la surface.

Elena faisait les cent pas à l'extérieur. La nuit fraîche et le silence monotone rendait l'atmosphère pesante. Elle-même n'était pas sereine. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer pour que Reno soit si sérieux. Il avait presque l'air... anxieux. Et son comportement soulevait une unique question : Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

La éponse s'imposait à elle lorsqu'elle aperçevait une plaque d'égout se soulever, laissant apparaître Cloud, Tseng suivant Genesis qui s'aidait difficilement de lui pour se hisser au dehors.

-Je te tiens, disait-il, serrant fermement son poignet dans sa main.

-Merci, murmurait Genesis qui se laissait retomber au sol.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demandait finalement Elena.

Elle s'était approchée de Tseng sans attendre, une multitude d'hypothèses se formant dans son esprit.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, l'arrêtait son supérieur en tendant sa main à travers la bouche d'égout. Aide-moi.

Sa main s'enroulait autour du bras de Sephiroth qu'il remontait, soulageant Angeal de son poids. L'aide d'Elena lui était appréciable, d'autant plus que leur compagnon restait inerte.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir, dit Reno, ravi de retrouver l'air frais.

-Vas-tu enfin te décider à me dire ce qui se passe ? insistait Elena.

-Nous avons été retenus en otage, précisait Zack. Sephiroth a été pris à parti.

-Pourquoi lui ?

-Nous avons été chargés d'une mission dans les réacteurs 5 et 7 de Midgar. Des techniciens nous accompagnaient et nous devions les escorter. Malheureusement, rien ne s'est déroulé comme nous l'avions prévu.

-Il y a eu une fuite de Mako, reprit Genesis, le regard quelque peu lointain. Nous avons découvert une expérience ratée. Un P-Mako.

-L'un des nombreux prototypes de la Shinra, réfléchissait Elena, tout haut.

-Les techniciens n'ont pas survécu, l'informait Angeal. Sephiroth a été tenu pour responsable de cet échec. Il a été torturé.

-Je le vois, admit-elle. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Le Président lui-même est derrière cela. La raison n'est autre que l'échec de la mission qu'il leur avait confié, ajoutait Tseng.

-Je suis persuadé qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait depuis le début, intervint Angeal. Le Président savait que cette mission serait un vrai fiasco.

-Cette mission était une couverture pour lui. En prétendant votre mort à tous au cours d'une mission, il se couvrait des conséquences que pourrait répercuter un assassinat.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? répétait Elena, sans comprendre.

-La trahison se paie cher... murmurait Genesis.

-« Trahison » ?

-Avoir donné l'ordre de repli a été perçu comme une trahison, poursuivit Tseng. D'autant plus qu'ils ont découvert l'existence des expériences menées secrètement dans les profondeurs des réacteurs. Je ne sais pas si cette découverte est liée à l'ordre de repli.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité, répondait Elena. Aucun de vous.

-Et que suggères-tu ?

-Vous devez disparaître quelques temps.


	42. Chapitre 42 : Fuite

**Chapitre 42 : Fuite**

Ils avaient rejoint la camoniette d'Elena et avaient roulé pendant de longues heures, traversant plusieurs villages, certains déserts et d'autres plus animés. Par précaution, ils évitaient les grandes villes où ils seraient trop facilement reconnus.

A l'arrière du véhicule, Sephiroth était installé sur le canapé. Le teint pâle, il vait parfois des phases de conscience avant de sombrer à nouveau. Cloud restait à ses côtés alors que Genesis avait fermé les yeux, sûrement lui aussi, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il n'entendait rien de la discussion qu'entretenaient les Turks entre eux, Tseng expliquant à sa jeune amie les détails qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à présent.

-Où veux-tu les emmener ? demandait Reno, les mains derrière la tête en une position décontractée malgré la situation.

-Le lieu importe peu tant qu'ils sont loin de Midgar et Nibelheim, répondait Elena qui suivait à présent une route de terre déserte.

Le paysage était plutôt monotone, si bien qu'aucun d'eux ne levait les yeux. D'ailleurs, ils avaient trop à faire. Angeal ne s'éloignait pas de Genesis qui peinait à retrouver ses forces malgré le repos qu'il lui imposait. Un regard sur Sephiroth lui apprit qu'il commençait enfin à réagir. Ne serait-ce que voir sa main se refermer sur elle-même le rassurait après l'angoisse qu'il venait de vivre.

-Angeal... soufflait Sephiroth d'une voix à peine perceptible en serrant la main que Cloud avait glissé dans la sienne.

-Excuse-moi un instant, disait celui-ci en laissant Genesis qui acquiesçait d'un petit hochement de tête.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Angeal pour venir aussitôt auprès de Sephiroth. Il posait immédiatement sa main sur son front comme pour s'assurer que sa fièvre descendait. Soulagé que tel soit le cas, un soupir lui échappait bien qu'il n'en restait tout de même pas moins anxieux.

-Tu vas t'en sortir, le rassurait Angeal avec douceur.

Lui-même en doutait mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage. Il connaissait suffisamment Sephiroth pour savoir qu'au fond de lui, il ne se sentait pas bien.

-Les soldats... Ils nous suivaient.

-Ils ne sont plus là, l'informait-il. Elena est venue nous chercher.

-Elena ? répétait Sephiroth, ses paupières dévoilant un lointain regard amande.

-Une connaissance de Tseng. Elle est fiable, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je ne sais pas où elle nous emmène, intervint Cloud, mais tout ira tant que nous serons loin de la Shinra.

-Je ne veux pas les laisser s'en sortir comme ça... Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre ce que je ressens envers eux, répondait Sephiroth.

-Peut-être mais je suis assez âgé pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé, Sephiroth...

Pour toute réponse, il détournait le regard, ses yeux se refermant presque aussitôt sous l'épuisement.

-Bats-toi pour notre promesse, mon ami, fit Angeal. Cette promesse que nous nous sommes faite à notre entrée dans le SOLDAT.

-Je ne l'ai pas oubliée...

-Quelle promesse ? voulut savoir Zack avec curiosité.

-J'ai promis à Sephiroth de veiller sur lui, avouait Angeal. Il m'a fait la même promesse.

-Vous vous connaissiez avant de rentrer dans le SOLDAT ?

-Nous avons fait nos classes ensemble... répondait Sephiroth dans un souffle.

-Ce fut de bons moments, concédait Angeal avec nostalgie. Repose-toi, nous serons tous là à ton réveil.

Bercé par le ronronnement du moteur, Sephiroth ne luttait plus et se laissait emporter au coeur d'un néant apaisant.

Une nouvelle nuit tombait après une journée passée à se dissimuler, à prendre les chemins les plus reculés. Se faire repérer ne les aiderait pas et en l'état actuel des choses, ils seraient purement exécutés sans sommation. Aussi avaient-ils regagner un lieu isolé de tout.

-Espérons que nous ne serons pas reconnus, soupirait Zack en descendant de la camionnette.

-Les Turks ont un refuge dans ce village, expliquait Elena en désignant une maisonnette à seulement quelques mètres. Nous pouvons nous y installer tranquillement.

-Tu es certaine que personne ne viendra nous chercher ici ? s'inquiétait Cloud. Si le refuge appartient aux Turks, ils vont sûrement venir faire des recherches.

-Cloud a raison, approuvait Angeal, jetant des regards méfiants tout autour de lui.

-En réalité, ce refuge est à nous, les informait Tseng. Nous sommes les seuls à savoir où il se trouve. Jamais ils ne penseront à venir jusqu'ici.

Ils avaient beau essayer d'être rassurants, Angeal n'en restait pas moins sceptique. Certes, cet endroit était vraiment le coin le plus reculé qu'ils aient pu voir mais ils y seraient en paix.


	43. Chapitre 43 : Un nouveau départ

**Chapitre 43 : Un nouveau départ**

-Angeal... murmurait Sephiroth qui s'éveillait progressivement, étendu sur un lit, son corps recouvert d'un fin drap bleu. Nous n'avons plus le choix...

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? s'enquit Angeal, assis à ses côtés sur une chaise rudimentaire.

-Il m'est difficile de l'admettre mais nous devons fuir... Jamais nous ne pourrons rivaliser avec eux.

-Tu es le plus puissant d'entre nous, Sephiroth. Si tu le voulais vraiment, aucun d'eux ne survivrait.

-Je me sens vidé...

-Il faut qu'il se remette de ses blessures, Angeal, intervint Zack. Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça. Si faut vivre en reclus, nous vivrons ainsi en laissant notre passé de SOLDAT derrière nous. Tourner une page et en écrire une autre.

-Les laisserais-tu s'en sortir aussi facilement ? rétorquait Angeal.

-S'il ne s'agissait que de moi, non. Mais en entrainant d'autres personnes avec moi, ce serait risquer leur vie pour une cause peut-être perdue d'avance. Nous allons réussir à les décimer et ensuite ? Ils n'auront aucun mal à constituer une armée.

-Je ne parlais pas de décimer leurs rangs. Mais plutôt de tuer directement le Président.

N'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Sephiroth se redressait, appuyé sur ses coudes. Le drap glissait sur lui, dévoilant son corps couverts de pansements.

-Angeal... parvint-il seulement à dire alors qu'il le regardait en grimaçant légèrement sous ses propres gestes.

-Le Président ?! s'emportait Zack, n'osant en croire ses oreilles. Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Aurais-tu perdu la tête ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, Zack...

-Non... contrait Sephiroth en retombant sur le lit. Je refuse.

-Mais, Sephiroth...

-Le Président, Angeal ! Je n'emmènerais pas mes camarades à la mort. Je préfère encore m'effacer que de vous sacrifier l'un après l'autre.

-Sephiroth a raison, opina Zack. Nous allons nous dresser contre lui et qu'allons-nous y gagner ? Rien d'autre qu'un aller simple pour le cimetière. Et à supposer que nous le tuions, son fils, Rufus, reprendra sa place. La Shinra est un poisson trop gros, Angeal.

Ses derniers mots le faisait réfléchir. Peut-être s'était-il un peu trop laissé emporter. En y repensant, Sephiroth avait raison. Se dresser contre le Président Shinra serait un acte irréversible. Et suicidaire.

-Nous verrons ce qu'en pensent les autres, se résolut-il à dire avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Angeal avait besoin de prendre l'air, aussi sortit-il quelques instants au clair de lune en s'adossant contre l'un des murs de la bâtisse. Peut-être avait-il été trop impulsif. Trop haineux envers ses ennemis. Mais pourquoi les épargner ? Leur accorder sa clémence quand eux-mêmes n'avaient eu aucune pitié à leur égard ? Il comprenait plus ou moins la décision de Sephiroth mais il était tiraillé. D'un côté, il savait qu'il ne pouvait impliquer les plus jeunes dans ce combat, mais de l'autre, il les laissaient s'en sortir. Il avait du mal à l'accepter.

-Je suis prêt à les affronter, s'élevait la voix de Cloud.

Ses traits juvéniles ne trahissaient aucune faiblesse. Les yeux emplis de détermination, il ne changerait sûrement pas d'avis. Ce qui ne le surprenait pas. Sephiroth l'avait pris sous son aile et avait fait de lui un homme courageux.

-Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenu, Cloud. Toutefois, ce serait égoïste de tous vous entraîner à la mort par simple désir de vengeance.

-S'il le faut, je me battrais.

-Ton sens de l'honneur est respectable, mais je ne suis pas le seul à décider. Sephiroth ne veut pas risquer vos vies et je le comprends. Nous ne le ferons pas changer d'avis quoi que nous dirons.

-Je le sais, admit Cloud avec un petit sourire. Peu importe quelle sera sa décision, je la respecterais.

-Il tient notre destin entre ses mains, confirmait Angeal en se redressant, son regard se levant sur le ciel parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes. Cette nuit est peut-être la dernière que nous admirons.

-Ne dis pas ça. Ce ne sera pas la dernière. Il y en aura d'autres dans une vie plus paisible.

Ces mots firent rire Angeal. Au fond de lui, il espérait que le jeune homme ait raison et qu'ils pourraient enfin aspirer à une vie meilleure.

-Tu as pris une décision ? demandait Tseng à Sephiroth lorsque tous furent rassemblés dans une grande pièce qui ressemblait à un salon.

-Je ne risquerais pas leur vie. Nous vivrons reclus s'il doit en être ainsi.

-Tu es certain de ne pas le regretter ? s'enquit Genesis, assis près de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Je le regretterais sûrement, mais si c'est le prix à payer, je n'hésiterais pas.

-Très bien, concédait Angeal. Je suppose que nous pouvons rendre les armes.

-Je suis désolé... s'excusait Sephiroth.

Il ne semblait plus question de discuter. Comme l'avait dit Angeal, il n'avait pas changé d'avis, ce qu'ils avaient tous compris. Et bien soit, il en serait ainsi.

Ainsi commençait une nouvelle vie, loin du SOLDAT.


End file.
